To The End Of The Earth
by Cola-Flavoured-Sherbet
Summary: Looking back over their friendship and relationship from start to finish, Santana and her girlfriend reminisce on their rollercoaster past. Santana/OC.
1. And I Say Hello

**Note: This two/three-shot is **_**not **_**linked to any of my other stories.**

**OCs making cameos are Jenn McGraw (who is mine), Jack Harmon (property of Soulless Warlock) and Mitchell Mason (belonging to ZeroBen). And the OC being used a LOT in this fic is played by the lovely Marissa von Bleicken. So this is Gingertana.**

**I am a Brittana shipper but I ship Gingertana too. So what? I do think Brittana is endgame but I still like Gingertana. I just think if Santana didn't end up with Brittany, a character played by Marissa von Bleicken would be an awesome choice for her too :) She did say in an interview that if she could play a character in glee, it would be Santana's other half so this is my take on that.**

**Timeline: Set near the end of Season 3 in Santana's garden with flashbacks from 'A Night Of Neglect' onwards.**

**Note: When Santana told Brittany she was in love with her in 'Sexy', Brittany did **_**not **_**reciprocate the love.**

**0000000000**

Her long ebony locks gently flowed with the breeze as she sat on the porch steps in the back garden of her house. She could only watch the gleaming silver stars in the black blanket that was the night sky as goosebumps began to overpower her body, covering her mocha shaded skin with little bumps. No matter how tightly her arms were wrapped around herself, she still shivered as the breeze wrapped its arms around the Latina's body. But it was soon replaced with a feeling of warmth from behind.

Santana revels in the feeling and she lets the blanket cover her body before feeling a presence near her own. She looks up and smiles at a figure sitting down next to her on the porch step.

"I knew you'd be out here." The other figure said, planting a soft kiss on Santana's cheek. Santana grinned.

"You know me too well." The former Cheerio replied before softly pressing her lips to the other girl's. They stayed there for seconds before the other girl broke it and rested her head on Santana's shoulder while gently placing an arm around Santana's waist. The soulful singer responded by wrapping the blanket around her girlfriend and the girl could only smile as Santana gently fiddled with her long auburn strands.

"What are you thinking about?" the redheaded girl then asked.

"You. How I met you, how we first got together." Santana said.

"Basically the epic journey of Santana Maria Lopez and Abigail Scarlett Hawkins?" Abbey asked. Santana could only grin sheepishly.

"Yeah. Basically." Santana replied. Abbey matched her girlfriend's grin before taking Santana's hand and interlocking her fingers with her own.

"Well, let's start from when we first met…"

**0000000000**

_Santana Lopez walked through the hallways of William McKinley High School, or as she liked to call it, the anchor of her life dragging her down into the depths of desolation. She couldn't wait to graduate from this school. She would be away from the weird teachers, the crap lessons and the students attending those lessons especially the freaking jocks and Cheerios. She doesn't regret quitting; definitely not after Coach Sylvester put her on the bottom of the pyramid. She just doesn't want to face the botox filled bitches that make it their mission to mock her every single day._

_Her thoughts were then brought to a halt when she felt thousands of tiny, green apple flavored ice shards cover her body._

"_Whoops, sorry Cheeri-ho." The booming voice of Azimio filled Santana's ears and she let out an animalistic growl._

"_Get with the program Azimio! I quit before the freaking championship game!" Santana yelled back to the football player, who stopped and turned on his sneaker clad heels to face Santana._

"_Oh yeah. I remember. To be with the homo ballet club." Azimio shot back with a smirk. Santana internally rolled her eyes because if she actually did it, the oak brown irises would burn like acid._

"_Lame dig, Azimio. Just like your football skills according to Puck and your skills in…other departments according to all of the Cheerios." Santana yelled and Azimio's face turned to stone before storming towards Santana, fists clenched._

"_You know. I normally wouldn't hit a girl but with the way you dressing, I can't tell the difference so I'm gonna make an exception." Azimio said, beginning to raise a fist before Coach Beiste appeared from out of nowhere and blew her whistle._

"_Adams! Get your ass into the Principal's Office! NOW!" the football coach boomed and the linebacker was soon scuttling away with Coach Beiste following. Santana then decided to skip 10 minutes of glee and go and wash up._

_She headed into the girl's bathroom to see another girl washing up. The water in the sink was yellow as well as the small shards running through her ginger hair so she must've been lemon slushied. That was the worst when it comes to your eyes. It really hurt. But that wasn't the elephant in the room: Santana had never seen her before and Santana knows everyone in the school._

"_You new?" she asked, deciding to get to the point. The girl turned to Santana, eyes still closed from the lemon slushie._

"_Um, yeah.__ Transferred from Castle Rock, Colorado." she said. Santana could actually see because the green apple wasn't as bad, it was probably one of the mildest out of all the flavors out there._

"_You're gonna have to get use to those if you're either new or in glee club." Santana said._

"_Glee club?" the other girl asked._

"_Yeah. People think it's this geek thing but it's actually cool, except most of the people there annoy me. Maybe think about joining up? Mr. Schuester lets anyone in." Santana said._

"_I don't sing." The girl replied bluntly, wiping her eyes before grabbing her bag and heading out. Santana just scoffed before continuing to wash her face._

**0000000000**

"Aww, what a nice way to meet huh?" Abbey sarcastically asked, gaining a mock glare from Santana.

"I do the sarcasm here." Santana deadpanned, gaining a giggle from Abbey.

"Anyway, we'd met and what's next?" Abbey asked.

"It was the first time I heard you sing." Santana answered.

**0000000000**

_Santana had to make sure the auditorium was free in case Coach Sylvester stole it again for Cheerios' practice__. Why did Mr. Schuester send her to do it? Couldn't he have sent Yentl? That way they would have her take over the session for fewer minutes than usual. But then again at least she isn't accompanying Santana so she wasn't there to watch her take over._

_Santana was coming up to the girls' bathroom when she heard something. It was…someone singing. A girl. And to Santana, it was the most beautiful thing she'd ever heard. It was so pure and amazing. And she even recognized the song as 'I'm Like A Bird' by Nelly Furtado._

_**I don't know where my soul is**_

_**I don't know where my home is**_

_Santana didn't even care if this g__irl was a carbon copy of Rachel Berry, she had to audition for the glee club._

_Heading inside, she saw an all too familiar face. The girl with the lemon slushie. The girl who apparently "don't sing". The girl stopped at Santana's entrance and judging by her face, she recognized Santana too._

"_You don't sing, huh?" Santana asked._

"_Not in front of people." The girl retaliated._

"_You didn't say that before." Santana shot back._

"_Well, excuse me for not bringing that up." Abbey bit back harder. Santana could only smirk._

"_What?" the girl asked._

"_I don't think I've met anyone who could match my sass. I'm Santana." Santana said, surprisingly putting out a hand. The redhead raised an eyebrow before cautiously taking it._

"_Abigail__ Hawkins. Abbey." Abbey replied. Santana laughed at the girl's vigilance._

"_I only bite at people who hate. And you're alright." Santana said and Abbey relaxed a little._

"_But seriously though. Try out for glee club. It may seem like social suicide and…maybe it is but its fun and we could use a voice like yours. You might – no, wait, you __**will **__scare Berry with that voice." Santana said. Abbey looked confused._

"_Why would I want to scare a fruit?" Abbey asked. Santana let out a laugh at the girl's naïvety before placing a hand on her shoulder._

"_You have a lot to learn. Walk with me." Santana said, gently taking Abbey's arm and leading her out of the bathroom._

**0000000000**

"And then when we got back, you made me audition for the club. Which was crazy scary." Abbey said.

"But you still killed it." Santana said.

"I did, didn't I?" Abbey said, gaining a giggle and a shoulder nudge from Santana.

**0000000000**

_Santana had brought Abbey back to the choir room before speaking up._

"_Guys!__ I got someone who wants to audition!" Santana called out. Everyone looked to Santana in mild puzzlement, while Abbey looked to Santana in complete fear._

"_No, she doesn't!" Abbey called out to Mr. Schuester and the New Directions before looking back to Santana._

"_What the hell are you doing?" Abbey snarled._

"_Come on. You've got an awesome voice, we'll be a shoo-in at Nationals and I get to watch Berry and Jack-Off turn paler than Cullen who's been frightened. It's win-win." Santana replied._

"_For you, yeah." Abbey replied and Santana shrugged before turning to the others._

"_She's ready." Santana said before sitting down next to Brittany, sending a smile and a small shrug Abbey's way while the redhead replied with a fiery glare to match her hair._

"_So…what are you going to sing?" Mr. Schuester asked the girl, who looked like a deer in the headlights as she stood in the center of the floor._

"_Um…'What's My Name?' but I can't rap." Abbey said. Artie grinned._

"_Let me do the honors." th__e handicapped boy said, rolling himself forward so he was side by side with the potential addition to the club. Abbey let out a little smile before beginning to sing._

_**O**__**h na na, what's my name**_

_**O**__**h na na, what's my name**_

_**O**__**h na na, what's my name**_

_**O**__**h na na, what's my name**_

_**O**__**h na na, what's my name**_

_**What's**__** my name, what's my name?**_

_Artie then begun his rap, smiling to the auburn haired girl._

_**I heard you good with them soft lips**_

_**Yeah you know word of mouth**_

_**The square root of 69 is 8 something, right?**_

_**Cause**__** I've been tryna work it out, ow**_

_Abbey walked over to Artie as he continued, running her hands through his hair as he smirked to the possible addition._

_**Good food**__**, white wine**_

_**I come alive in the night time**_

_**Okay, away we go**_

_**Only thing we have on is the radio**_

_**O**__**h, let it play, say you gotta leave**_

_**But I know you wanna stay**_

_**You just waiting on the traffic jam**__** to finish girl**_

_**The things that we could do in twenty minutes girl**_

_With more confidence in her, Abbey stood up and danced behind Artie's wheelchair as he concluded the rap segment of the song._

_**Say my name, say my name**_

_**Wear it out, its getting hot, crack a window, air it out**_

_**I can get you through a mighty long day**_

_**Soon as I go the text that I write is gon' say…**_

_Artie then pointed to Abbey, who was now smiling to the boys as she continued singing._

_**O**__**h na na, what's my name**_

_**O**__**h na na, what's my name**_

_**O**__**h na na, what's my name**_

_**O**__**h na na, what's my name**_

_**O**__**h na na, what's my name**_

_**What**__**'s my name, what's my name?**_

_She then looked to Puck, who was sitting on the bottom row showing his signature smirk. Abbey went over and crouched down so she met with Puck's surprisingly warm brown eyes. She sang to him as he just continued to smile._

_**Not everybody knows how to work my body**_

_**Knows how to make me want it**_

_**But b**__**oy you stay up on it**_

_**You got that something that keeps me so off balance**_

_**Baby you're a challenge, lets explore your talent**_

_He then stood up, along with Mike, Sam and Finn who were dancing with Abbey._

_**Hey boy I really wanna see if you can go **__**downtown with a girl like me**_

_**Hey boy, I really wanna be with you**_

_**Cause you're just my type**_

_**O**__**h na na na na**_

_**I need a boy to take it over**_

_**Looking for a guy to put in work**_

_**Ohh, oh**__**h**_

_Abbey then walked across the line of boys, stopping to dance with each of them as the song continued._

_**Hey boy I really wanna see if you can go downtown with a girl like me**_

_**Hey boy, I really wanna be with you**_

_**Cause you're just my type**_

_**Ooh na na na na**_

_**I need a boy to take it over**_

_**Looking for a **__**guy to put in work**_

_**Ohh, ohh**_

_**O**__**h na na, what's my name**_

_**O**__**h na na, what's my name**_

_**O**__**h na na, what's my name**_

_**What's**__** my name, what's my name?**_

_She then looked to the girls and grinned as they stood up, clapping and dancing along with the song. The only ones not dancing were Jack, Rachel and Santana. She then went to Puck again and stood directly in front of him._

_**Baby you got me, ain't nowhere that I'd be**_

_**Then with your arms around me**_

_**Back and forth you rock me**_

_As Abbey sang this, Puck wrapped his arms around Abbey and they rocked from side to side simultaneously. Abbey then stepped forward, breaking the hold before kneeling down to Artie, who was facing Abbey as she put a finger to the bottom of his chin to raise his face as they locked eyes and grinned._

_**So I surrender, to every word you whisper**_

_**Every door you enter, I will let you in**_

_With her voice controlling the runs well, the song suited Abbey's R&B voice well. She was pretty glad she chose this song: it certainly was a crowd favorite when it came to the club who continued to dance._

_**Hey boy I really wanna see if you can go **__**downtown with a girl like me**_

_**Hey boy, I really wanna be with you**_

_**Cause you're just my type**_

_**O**__**h na na na na**_

_**I need a boy to take it over**_

_**Looking for a **__**guy to put in work**_

_**Ohh, oh**__**h**_

_Abbey then went towards the piano with Puck and Finn, who helped her onto the top. She then belted out the alternative verse._

_**You're so **__**amazing; you took the time to figure me out**_

_**That**__** why you take me, way past the point of turning me on**_

_**You bout to break me, I swear you got me losing my mind**_

_**O**__**h na na, what's my name**_

_**O**__**h na na, what's my name**_

_**O**__**h na na, what's my name**_

_**O**__**h na na, what's my name**_

_**O**__**h na na, what's my name**_

_**What's my name, what's my name?**_

_She then watched everyone who was enjoying the song move to start dancing in a circle around the piano as she sang the song to it's diminuendo._

_**Hey boy I really wanna see if you can go downtown with a girl like me**_

_**Hey boy, I really wanna be with you**_

_**Cause you're just my type**_

_**O**__**h na na na na**_

_**I need a boy to take it over**_

_**Looking for a guy to put in work**_

_**Ohh, oh**__**h**_

_**Hey boy I really wanna see if you can go downtown with a girl like me**_

_**Hey boy, I really wanna be with you**_

_**Cause you're just my type**_

_**O**__**h na na na na**_

_**I need a boy to take it over**_

_**Looking for a guy to put in work**_

_**Ohh, ohh**_

_As the song ceased, e__veryone wildly applauded Abbey with the exception of Jack and Rachel who both looked like their blood had been vacuumed out of them._

_And Santana who was just sat there watching Abbey. Watching her sing with Artie made something burn inside her and what Santana thought was weird was that it was the exact same feeling she felt when Wheezy was with Puckerman…no. No, no, no! She was __**not **__jealous of Wheels being all over new girl. And how was Brittany not fazed by their "displays of affection"? Santana would've hated it if Brittany replaced Abbey during that performance. But then again Santana hated it anyway. All the Latina knew was that maybe it was a bad idea having her audition._

**0000000000**

"I can't believe you thought it was a bad idea at the time." Abbey said.

"Well, I couldn't help it if Cripple was drooling over my woman." Santana replied.

"Even though I wasn't yours at the time yet your overprotectiveness is adorable. Keep going." Abbey said and Santana smirked.

"I swear you got more attitude when you were in that club." Santana said and Abbey smiled.

"And more confidence. I mean, remember 'Born This Way'?" Abbey asked.

"Yeah, I just wish I was that confident." Santana then said solemnly, gaining a peck on the forehead from Abbey.

**0000000000**

_The whole acceptance week had been almost turmoil for Abbey. She hated self acceptance. She never had an__y. She had been quiet all week. Only three people really noticed: Santana Lopez. Noah Puckerman. And Rachel Berry. But Santana only really noticed that Abbey was having trouble keeping up with the dance routines. Mr. Schuester and everyone else put it down to being an inexperienced dancer, yet still more experienced than Finn. But 2 people found out that it was a much, much more than that._

_Puck and Rachel had heard throwing up in the girls' bathroom one morning. They initially thought it was Santana but when Rachel went in, she saw Abbey walking out of the stall and no one else was in there. The two Jewish signers could only alert Santana who was shocked._

_After the glee where Finn, Mike and Jack sung and danced their performances, Santana asked Abbey if she wanted to come over. Abbey accepted and all throughout the night, Santana noticed: Abbey ate __less than half of what she had before excusing herself to go to the bathroom. Half an hour after they had finished, Abbey asked if she could go for a jog and she didn't come back for two hours. And when she eventually did come back, Santana had managed to sit her down and talk._

"_Okay, Abbey. You're gonna have to tell me what's going on." Santana said. The former cheerleader saw a flash of fear spread across Abbey's eyes but it was gone in tenths of a second._

"_What are you talking about?" the scarlet scalped singer asked. It was Santana's turn for something to flash across her eyes, but in her case it was hurt and anger._

"_Don't lie to me, Abbey. I know what you're hiding."__ Santana answered, with a little bite to her voice._

"_Santana, I don't know what you're talking about. Now if you'll excuse me…" Abbey said before beginning to get up but Santana grabbed both of her arms and swung herself over Abbey so she was on top of her._

"_No, Santana! What the hell are you doing?" Abbey yelled, trying to grab Santana's hands which were now on the bottom of Abbey's baggy baby blue t-shirt and she raised it passed her stomach up to the top of her ribs. Santana's eyes widened at what she saw. She knew it was bad but she never knew the full extent of it until now. Abbey's ribs looked like they were practically vacuum packed inside the girl's body. Santana could only stare before looking to Abbey, whose hands were covering her whole face. Santana could hear small sobs breaking away from the girl as she sat back down on the bed, now beside Abbey. Santana could only pull the girl into a soft embrace._

"_You know…you can hug me a little tighter." Abbey said and Santana couldn't help but break into a wobbly smile._

"_I would but…"_

"_You're afraid you'll break me?" Abbey finished the sentence for the soul singer. Santana could only sigh._

"_But I could if you end up carrying on, Abbey. You know that although I am a bitch but I do care about a certain number of people and you're one of them. And I can't let you carry on like this." Santana said and Abbey looked down, sniffling and wiping her tears away._

"_My mom and dad have been trying to get treatment for years…nothing has helped. And I want to stop but I can't. It's like an addiction." Abbey said and Santana nodded in understanding._

"_My parents wouldn't really encourage me. I can't even look at my little brother because I know how much of a disgrace I am." Abbey said._

"_Ay dios mio__. Listen to me, Abigail: you are not, I repeat, you are __**not **__a disgrace. Not even Berry is a disgrace although she is pretty close. But you're not." Santana said and Abbey sighed, shaking her head._

_**The next day**_

"_Where's Abbey?" Puck__ asked._

"_Behind you." A voice called and everyone turned to see Abbey in a pair of black skinny jeans and a grey zip up hoodie. She then zipped it down to reveal her t-shirt that read __**'ANOREXIC'**__. Everyone looked wide eyed at Abbey, who just smiled and wiped a tear away._

"_Where's Santana?" Artie asked after a few more seconds of shock._

"_Probably somewhere making out with Karofsky…he __can have her." Sam said to a chorus of laughs from everyone. Except Abbey._

_After all Santana said to her, she was flaking out. Abbey couldn't help but feel horribly let down and also frustrated. After she opens up to Santana, she's not there for her.__ Abbey could only feel her heart plummet._

"_Abbey, are you okay?" Rachel asked. Abbey looked to the diva and sighed._

"_Yeah, just a little out of it." Abbey replied. Rachel sighed before placing a gentle hand on Abbey's shoulder._

"_Come and sit with me." Rachel said, gently taking Abbey's hand. Abbey could only smile before they both went off to the side of the stage with Mr. Schuester._

_Meanwhile, sat in one of the seats on the fourth from top row. Santana watched as Abbey was being led away by Rachel. She could only feel hurt and once again jealousy before looking down at her '__**LEBANESE' **__t-shirt. As far as Santana was concerned, Abbey didn't know and wasn't going to until she got her head straight._

**0000000000**

"If I only knew back then." Abbey said, gaining a grin from Santana.

"And then it was when the Muckraker was reopened and that freak Jewfro decided to go one step too far." Santana said.

**0000000000**

_Abbey was walking through the corridors to her locker when she heard endless laughing. Abbey looked and saw people quickly averting their eyes away from her and looking at some newspaper they had. Abbey just looked away warily before preparing for glee club._

_She closed her locker and walked to the choir room to see the rest of the New Directions reading the same newspaper. Finn was the first to look up and see Abbey stood there._

"_Is it true?" he asked softly. Abbey's eyes widened._

"_What?" she asked, suddenly alarmed. Everyone looked to each other before Quinn took the leap of faith and stood up. The blonde then walked over to the fiery haired girl and handed her the Muckraker. Abbey gently took it and let her eyes trail over the words._

_**What ginger glee girl is joining an Alexander McQueen countertenor in the rainbow ranks?**_

_Abbey started to shake violently. __No, no, no, no, no, no this was __**not **__happening. Abbey continued to read and her eyes suddenly lit up with heavy fear. Whoever wrote this article had actually gone into her room and looked through her stuff. Because it mentioned this one song she kept in her room and it never left there._

_Abbey could only drop to her knees. Puck and Santana were there in a heartbeat._

"_It's okay." Santana whispered in her ear as Puck gently lifted her up. Abbey continued to let out sobs before receiving a hug from Rachel. Surprisingly, Rachel was one of Abbey's closest friends in the club along with Puck and Santana. After the whole thing with her anorexia, Abbey had really grown close to them after Santana personally apologised for the whole 'Born This Way' incident._

_After Puck sat Abbey down between him and Santana, Abbey took a deep breath and began to speak._

"_Yeah, it's true. I'm gay. But it's not that, that really bothers me. And yes, it does bother me but something else bothers me more. The song they mentioned has stayed in my room ever since I finished writing it and that song is probably my most precious and personal item I have. And for someone to just take that away is horrible." Abbey said, between sniffles._

"_I wrote the about my first and last girlfriend. We'd been together for 2 and a half years before my parents found out about us so they forbade me to see her, thinking that me being gay is a 'teenage hormonal phase' and it will soon blow over. But they weren't going to stop me from seeing her. They then found out about that so they moved away to any place far away from where I'm from and that would be Lima, Ohio." Abbey finished and half the club's eyes lit up like hellfire while the other's eyes widened._

"_You moved here because your parents wanted you away from your girlfriend?" Mitchell asked and Abbey nodded._

"_Son of a-" Santana started before Abbey stopped her._

"_We can't focus on that right now. Right now, I want to know who wrote that article because they went through my personal stuff and that's not okay." Abbey said and they all agreed before Mr. Schuester came in and started the glee session._

_**The next day**_

_Abbey was sat with Rachel and Jack (the people that got to glee club early) but Abbey had to so she could spare the teasing and taunting. As people started walking in, they all gave Abbey a reassuring smile before Puck stormed in._

"_It was Ben Israel." He said._

"_What?" Tina asked, confused._

"_It was that poor excuse for a Jew who wrote the article about Abbey." Puck snarled back._

"_I'd say it takes one to know one but right now I care more about taking that freak out." Jack said and Abbey's eyes widened at the egotistical boy's words before turning back to Puck._

"_How do you know it's him?" Abbey asked._

"_I found him on his laptop on one of the classrooms and it was on there. Creep that he is." Puck said._

"_Wait, you said you found him…where is he, Puck?" Mercedes asked. Just then Finn, Mike and Sam came into the choir room frogmarching a struggling Jacob Ben Israel._

"_Does that answer your question?" Puck asked with a smirk before Santana went over to the afro haired boy._

"_Keep him there." Santana growled to the boys before turning to the Jew._

"_Where's the song?" she asked._

"_I don't know what you're talk about." Jacob said and Santana balled a fist before sending it into the boy's stomach. He let out a groan in pain as he scrunched his eyes shut._

"_Don't talk crap to me you creep. Where the hell is the song?" Santana asked, angrier than ever. The Muckraker editor could only wheeze out inaudible words before receiving another strike to the gut. Abbey then stood up and held Santana back._

"_San, stop before you kill him." Abbey said, restraining the Latina who could only let out an animalistic growl before sitting back down._

"_We'll get it back. Don't worry." Puck said and the boys left and didn't return that day._

_Abbey never got the song back, but somehow Jacob Ben Israel published it on his blog. And as well as the teasing and taunts, Abbey's parents had received an email saying to check the blog out. And they told Abbey to drop the "gay act" or she's out of the house._

_That same night, Santana was furious about the whole thing with Jacob publishing the song. And she was so mad she nearly missed the doorbell. But she opened it and saw a trembling, crying Abigail Hawkins._

"_They found out about the song, Santana. They know everything. They…they told me to get out." She spoke between small weeps. Santana pulled the girl into a tight embrace before taking her in._

_3 days after their daughter walked out, Georgia and Derek Hawkins could not have felt better. Their daughter had definitely left to seek a way out of what she calls a lifestyle before she comes back and they could live a normal life. It was a little difficult explaining to their 8 year old son Caleb what was going on but he got it in the end._

_They both returned from work in an office building downtown in a good mood to see Abbey sat on the doorstep. The 2 adults smiled to each other before stepping out of their Escalade._

"_I see you've decided to drop the act?" Georgia asked and Abbey could only smile._

"_Not really." a voice then called out and the Hawkins elders turned to see seven girls stood with their hands on their hips._

"_Abigail, who are these…girls?" Derek asked, keeping a close eye on Mercedes and Lauren._

"_Oh, them?" Abbey asked before standing up._

"_They're __**my **__girls." She said, walking up to them to join in the line but not before taking Quinn's hand, raising it to her lips and placing a gentle kiss on it. That put the parents off._

"_Abigail Scarlett Hawkins. You stop this, right now." Georgia demanded but it had fallen on deaf ears as Abbey nodded to the glee boys who were rested against their cars and Sam pressed play on a boom box he had, the introduction to the Eurythmic's 'Sweet Dreams' blasting throughout the whole neighbourhood as the girls began to dance with Abbey singing._

_**Sweet dreams are made of this**_

_**Who am I to disagree?**_

_**Travel the world and the seven seas**_

_**Everybody's looking for something**_

_Rachel then joined with the higher harmony._

_**Some of them want to use you**_

_**Some of them want to get used by you**_

_**Some of them want to abuse you**_

_**Some of them want to be abused**_

_As the beats became more prominent, Abbey felt two hands wrap around her waist from behind. She snapped her head to the left and Brittany S Pierce took a step with every beat until she was as close to Abbey as physically possible. They then went into a tango routine as the short instrumental break continued before Brittany went back into her original place and Abbey sung once again._

_**Sweet dreams are made of this**_

_Once again, Rachel joined in with the harmonies but this time, slid towards Abbey who slowly dipped Rachel as they both sung._

_**Who am I to disagree?**_

_**Travel the world and the seven seas**_

_**Everybody's looking for something**_

_Rachel then snapped up, her hand now pressed against Abbey's cheek before they slowly stepped back from each other, continuing to sing as they looked at each other with so much intensity._

_**Some of them want to use you**_

_**Some of them want to get used by you**_

_**Some of them want to abuse you**_

_**Some of them want to be abused**_

_This time, all of the girls danced. After Abbey turned up at Santana's house, she has worked her ass off to get the number perfect. She was going to make sure Abbey's parents knew how big assholes they are. She looked to Derek and Georgia with a fire in her eye as they all sung._

_**Hold your head up**_

_**Keep your head up, movin' on**_

_**Hold your head up, movin' on**_

_**Keep your head up, movin' on**_

_**Hold your head up, movin' on**_

_**Keep your head up, movin' on**_

_**Hold your head up, movin' on**_

_**Keep your head up**_

_Abbey and Rachel then went back to the melody and harmony but this time, Quinn stepped forward and put her hands on Abbey's shoulders before she slid down the girl's body, her legs sliding apart into the splits. The blonde internally thanked the fact that she did ballet and cheerleading so this didn't hurt before Abbey brought her back up and they stepped forward, hands intertwined and they looked into each other's eyes until they reached Abbey's parents before they stepped back while Abbey spun Quinn back around._

_**Some of them want to use you**_

_**Some of them want to get used by you**_

_**Some of them want to abuse you**_

_**Some of them want to be abused**_

_**Hold your head up**_

_**Keep your head up, movin' on**_

_**Hold your head up, movin' on**_

_**Keep your head up, movin' on**_

_**Hold your head up, movin' on**_

_**Keep your head up, movin' on**_

_**Hold your head up, movin' on**_

_**Keep your head up**_

_It was now Santana's moment to shine. She spun towards Abbey before leaping and the Hawkins girl caught her, spinning the Latina around as the other girls sung._

_**Sweet dreams are made of this**_

_**Who am I to disagree?**_

_**Travel the world and the seven seas**_

_**Everybody's looking for something**_

_**Sweet dreams are made of this**_

_**Who am I to disagree?**_

_**Travel the world and the seven seas**_

_**Everybody's looking for something**_

_The girls' hands were wrapped around each other, bodies tightly merged as they tangoed fiercely before raising one of their hands to merge with their counterpart's. Abbey then slowly inched her face towards Santana's until their foreheads were touching before they returned to their original positions._

_**Sweet dreams are made of this**_

_**Who am I to disagree?**_

_**Travel the world and the seven seas**_

_**Everybody's looking for something**_

_**Sweet dreams are made of this**_

_**Who am I to disagree?**_

_**Travel the world and the seven seas**_

_**Everybody's looking for something**_

_It ended with all of the girls looking at Abbey but Brittany also had a hand around the back of the auburn haired girl's waist while Santana had a hand around Abbey's neck. Derek and Georgia could only look on in shock and disgust._

"_Abigail. This needs to stop now." Derek said irately. Brittany and Santana both let go of Abbey at this point, although Santana's hold did linger a little longer, and Abbey stepped forward._

"_What needs to stop? Being gay? It's not something I can switch on and off. It's not something that's just going to go away. It's not something you can take away from me just because you want to. And it's __**definitely **__not something that's going to fade away with every mile we move away from my ex-__**girlfriend**__." Abbey spat back. This made her parents flinch._

"_I knew you shouldn't have joined that club. I bet the people in there gave you this…disease." Georgia then said, eyeing the glee kids._

"_**Excuse **__me. Only one of the kids in the club is gay and he's probably one of the nicest people I've met." Abbey replied. Kurt gave a small smile at what Abbey said._

"_And I'm the one who made her join the club." Santana said, standing by Abbey's side._

"_So you're the one who's been plaguing my daughter? Well, it makes sense. You must be the school's free ride that blog mentioned." Derek said and Santana was about to retaliate when Abbey beat her to it._

"_Don't. You. __**Dare**__. Speak to her like that." Abbey snarled, trying to keep her anger down while gently taking Santana's hand. Santana could only look down at their interlocked hands before watching Abbey._

"_You know what? I don't even know how I put up with you after you moved me away from Jenn. I __**loved **__her and now I haven't heard from her in months. She was the only good thing I had in my life and you just snatched it out of my hands. I could barely look at you but then I kept telling myself you would eventually get me and who I am so I would carry on as normal. But now I realise you will never accept me." Abbey said, shakily. Santana squeezed the girl's hand in reassurance which Abbey returned._

"_Okay, if you're trying to send us a message it worked. Now why don't you come in and we can pretend this never happened?" Georgia said with a smile on her face that made Abbey sick to her stomach. She could only scoff._

"_No. I'm packing a bag and I'm leaving." Abbey said, walking past them and into the house. Meanwhile, the rest of the girls and the guys stepped forward._

"_You're not worthy to be called her parents." Rachel started._

"_She is the sweetest girl in the world and you treat her like that." Tina added._

"_Because of you, she's just a shell." Mitchell then said._

"_You didn't even care that she found someone she loved and cared for." Kurt put in._

"_You just took her away from everything she'd ever known and you tried to change who she is because you wanted to. That's __**not **__okay." Brittany finished. The parents could only roll their eyes._

"_You have no right to tell us how to treat our daughter when you're the one who added fuel to the fire. She was nearly over this phase until she joined this club." Derek said. Santana took another step forward._

"_Don't you get it? This is NOT a phase! She's a lesbian and always will be! When you're a girl in love with another girl for 2 and a half years then you are G-A-Y. And your daughter is just that. Get. Over. It." Santana yelled in Abbey's parents' faces as if to finally get into their brains. The other New Directions kids could only watch in awe at Santana protecting Abbey before the latter reappeared with a holdall filled with clothes and essentials._

"_Tell Caleb I'll see him soon." Abbey said before walking away with the others without looking back_

**0000000000**

"I'll never be able to thank you enough for letting me live here, San." Abbey said, smiling. Santana mirrored the grin before feeling Abbey snuggling into her. Santana reacted by kissing the temple of Abbey's head.

"And then Nationals where I get the surprise of a lifetime." Abbey said.

"So did I, if you remember." Santana added on and Abbey's smile turned wicked.

**0000000000**

"_**We would just like to inform all passengers that we are 5 minutes away from JFK airport in New York City. Could all passengers please return to their seats and please put on their seatbelts?" **__the pilot's tannoy announced. Abbey couldn't keep the wide grin on her face._

_When she was little, she watched Home Alone 2 and since then she had always wanted to go to New York and fill a house with booby traps, waiting for bad guys to walk through the door to get an iron in the face or to put their hands on a basement sink taps and get such a high voltage running through them that they turn into skeletons. But as she grew up, she decided that the house thing would just be a dream but she would like to tour New York and now she got the chance too._

_She felt Santana's comatose body snuggled against her own. The Latina had slept through most of the journey: she said just before take off that she "needs her beauty sleep or she'll look worse than her Lima Heights Adjacent persona". She then looked to her left to see Rachel with a huge smile on her face._

"_Excited?" Abbey asked. Rachel let out a girlish squeal and Abbey grinned._

"_Me too. This is going to be incredible." Abbey said and Rachel could only feverishly nod before animatedly chatting with Jack over what Broadway musicals to see. Abbey smiled before cosying up to the feeling of Santana's body lightly pressed against her own and stayed like that for 5 more minutes. This was going to be a great week._

_**4 days later, Nationals**_

_As the New Directions were sat down, they waited for the next choir to come on._

"_It's the Colorado Castle Crooners." Mike said, reading the program and Abbey's heart stopped._

"_That's my old school's club." She said. Everyone looked to Abbey but before anyone could say anything, the curtain was raised._

"_**And now, from Castle Rock, Colorado: the Colorado Castle Crooners!**__" the MC announced and they began their setlist with a mash-up of 'Do Your Thing' by Basement Jaxx and 'Voulez Vous' by ABBA before going into Green Day's '21 Guns', and then one person step forward that made Abbey's heart restart at 100mph. Jennifer "Jenn" McGraw stepped forward._

**0000000000**

**Songs used are 'I'm Like A Bird' by Nelly Furtado, 'What's My Name' by Rihanna feat. Drake and 'Sweet Dreams (Are Made Of This)' by Eurythmics.**

**So, Jenn has come into the picture. How will Abbey react? Or I think the question you're all asking yourselves is…how is Santana going to react?**

**So this was supposed to be a oneshot but my mind kind of went wild and it went over 10,000 words and I still haven't finished it! So it's going to be a twoshot, maybe a three if I'm on a muse high. **

**The next chapter is Nationals and senior year. Expect lots of swerves (some wrestling lingo). And also, a number that either should have been done a long time ago on Glee, or a song that is a **_**MUST **_**in Season 3. If it's not used, I have the perfect place to put it in 'Through Our Eyes' :)**

**Until that is published; so long, farewell! **


	2. Yours

**So here's what you missed.**

**After Santana got slushied, she met this new girl: Abbey who was also slushied but Santana also found out she has a great voice and made her try out for glee club. Weird, right?**

"_**For you, yeah." Abbey said.**_

**Since then, Abbey has revealed some pretty big secrets like she's anorexic and gay. And that **_**really **_**caught Santana's attention. And her parents attention, who kicked Abbey out after all of the glee girls danced in front of them.**

"_**I'm packing a bag and I'm leaving." Abbey said, walking past her parents.**_

**Now they're at Nationals and Abbey looks like she's getting really, really, really close to Santana and then this random girl shows up. Who is she?**

**And that's what you missed.**

**0000000000**

_Jennifer McGraw stepped forward and looked out to the audience before singing a beautiful rendition of 'The Story' by Brandi Carlile. But Abbey couldn't stay there for more than 10 seconds before running out of there with Santana close behind._

_After the 2 girls had reached the main foyer, Santana grabbed one of Abbey's arms and turned her around._

"_What's going on?" Santana asked._

"_My ex is singing on that stage, Santana." Abbey replied. Santana couldn't help but feel a pang of hurt at these words._

"_And it's weird. I thought that when I'd see her that these old feelings would come rushing back to me and I'd just fall in love with her all over again…but I didn't. I guess it was just so weird that I ran out." Abbey then said. Santana sharply looked up, her mahogany irises locking on with Abbey's emerald green ones._

"_Do you know why you don't have feelings for her?" Santana asked and Abbey could only sigh._

"_I just…I…" Abbey let out before grabbing Santana's face and pulling it towards her own, their lips crashing together in a fountain of fireworks. Santana didn't know what to do, so she held onto Abbey's waist for dear life, returning the kiss with so much ferocity that it made TNT go off inside both the girls' brains._

_It broke after seconds more and the 2 girls kept close to each other, their rapid and uneven breathing matching each other's; breath for breath. They both opened their eyes, intensity rimming both girls' irises along with the greatly diluted pupils. Abbey then took a step away, then another, then another. Never taking her eyes way from Santana's, she showed a wobbly smile before turning back and heading back inside the theatre while Santana just stood there, raising a finger to graze her lips._

_**2 hours later**_

"_Alright, guys. __Its 5 minutes to show time. Break a leg and I know you're going to do great." Mr. Schuester said to the New Directions, who smiled and applauded wildly before preparing in the wings. Abbey was taking deep breaths and checking her make-up in the mirror when she saw in the reflection one Santana Lopez looking at her. Not in an angry way, more like in a…lost kind of way. Abbey closed her eyes and took a deep breath before turning to face the girl._

"_Santana…look, I'm sorry about what happened. I just got carried away. Everything was just running through my head and it just got to a point where I would take it out on something and…your face just happened to be there." Abbey said. Santana let out an almost callous laugh, completely making a u-turn._

"_Don't lie to me, Abbey. I asked you a question and you said you answered it and now you're taking it back? You're even pretending like nothing's happened. I mean…I kissed you back. Doesn't that mean anything?" Santana asked. Abbey could only look down before Santana scoffed._

"_Whatever." Santana said before walking away. Abbey could only sigh and let the tears run down before the singers were called to the wings._

_As Finn and Rachel sang their duet, the words really hit Abbey. It was basically describing the feelings she had for Santana but couldn't do anything about it because she thought that Santana was definitely straight until 2 hours ago. And now Abbey feels more alone than ever because she had the one chance to be with Santana without anyone to judge her and she blew it._

_Abbey sighed before looking to her left and seeing Santana stood there, watching the duet climax. Abbey could only gaze at the Latina before following the others onstage as the two captains finished their song. Santana and Abbey locked eyes as a silence prolonged due to Finn and Rachel's impromptu make-out session. But nevertheless the show went on and after a group performance of 'Light Up The World' and Tina's shining moment with Corinne Bailey Rae's 'Put Your Records On', they waited for the top 10 plaque to reveal itself, which it did in due time as Kurt basically squealed the news._

"_We'll go together." Mr. Schuester said and they all headed up. Santana and Abbey could only lock eyes before the plaque had made itself known to them._

"_Would anyone like to go?" Mr. Schuester asked._

"_Oh, I'm too nervous to look." Rachel said before Abbey stepped forward._

"_I'll go." She said and Mr Schuester nodded before everyone stepped back while the redhead scanned the tablet._

"_What did we rank?" Finn asked, unable to contain his anticipation. There was a long silence before the girl spoke up._

"_Guys…we were 4__th__." She whispered. Only Rachel heard and she ran forward, examining the sign._

"_Oh my god. We're in top 10. We're in the top 10! WE'RE IN THE TOP 10!" she squeaked with absolute amazement. The club erupted. They were one of the top 10 show choirs in the country. In fact they were currently the 4__th__ top show choir in the country. Screw Jesse St James and his "professional kissing rules", they were now in the top 10. Abbey hugged everyone, eventually getting to Santana and embraced her for a few seconds before both girls realised and immediately backed away from each other. Abbey could only sigh before looking and seeing the Colorado Castle Crooners celebrating too._

_**The next day**_

_Over the course of the night, there was a huge discussion late into the night over whether who should get the solo to represent the New Directions in front of the judges. Rachel, Jack, Mercedes, Santana and Kurt stood their ground in themselves getting the solo, seeing as they were the ones who auditioned for a Nationals solo in the first place, before Sam spoke up._

"_I think Abbey should have it." He said and the redhead looked to the blonde, wide eyed, along with Rachel, Jack and Mercedes._

"_You know, everyone has sung their own solo lines, no matter how big or small they are, except Abbey. And she's an amazing singer so I think she should be given a chance." The blonde boy then reasoned and Mr. Schuester nodded._

"_I second that." Puck said._

"_I third it." Brittany said, holding up four fingers. Abbey smiled before gently putting down one before the dancer put an arm around the ginger haired girl. Everyone then began to agree, some against their will until Santana looked up._

"_I agree too." She said and Abbey looked to the Latina. Santana looked back to Abbey._

"_The judges haven't heard her sing yet. She could be our secret weapon." She then said and Abbey let out a wobbly smile before Santana's look changed. It was back to that stone faced glare saying she's just doing this for the good of the team._

"_Alright, then it's settled. Abbey has the solo." Mr. Schuester said and Abbey smiled._

_Now Abbey was sat in the green room, receiving tips from Rachel and Mercedes while the others wish her luck._

"**And now from the Colorado Castle Crooners: Jennifer McGraw."**_The tannoy announced and Abbey's heart started pounding harder than ever before._

"_Hey, it's alright. They're good but with you, we'll kick their asses back to Colorado." Mercedes said. Abbey could only nod before preparing again. But her ears began to prick up at the song Jenn was singing._

_**I can't imagine all the people that you know**_

_**And the places where you go**_

_Abbey's skin turned into 3 colours within 10 seconds: from her normal skin tone to white and then to red with absolute rage._

"_It was her." She snarled. Everyone looked to her confused._

"_It was Jenn who wrote the article, or she must've paid Jacob Ben Israel to do it. But she stole my song. __**She**__ was the one who revealed to the school that I was gay. That's __**my**__ song she's singing." Abbey then said, pacing. Santana stood up._

"_I thought she was the ex you're in love with." She said._

"_She's the ex I __**was **__in love with." Abbey answered before sitting down._

"_Why would she do something like this?" she asked, head in her hands._

"_As soon as she gets off that stage, I'm gonna give her a piece of my mind. No one messes with my girl." Puck said.  
>"Puck, no!" Abbey called out.<em>

"_I agree. You can't hit a girl." Quinn said. Abbey looked to Quinn._

"_No, not that. Jenn is the type of person who carries a tire iron with her at all times and can fight of 3 monster truck drivers." Abbey then said and Puck winced at the though, quickly sitting down while Jack just looked impressed._

_After 2 minutes of endless torture for Abbey, the song finally stopped. And Jenn sounded amazing, singing Abbey's song and that made her feel uncomfortable. They could win because they stole her song. But thank god the actually condensed it considering the full song was original written to be more than 9 minutes long. Abbey could only let out open sobs._

"_Are you sure you want to perform?" Rachel asked._

"_You're only asking because you want to take her place, hobbit." Santana replied._

"_Actually no, Santana. I'm genuinely concerned for my fellow performer and also my friend. I actually care for Abbey, unlike __**some **__people." Rachel fired back and Santana stood up abruptly._

"_You don't know anything, Willow." Santana snarled and Rachel was about to fire something back when the bell rung and lights flashed in the green room._

"_Guys, I don't need this now." Abbey stood up and she began to walk out before her head raised upright, a faint twinkle in her eye._

"_I've got the perfect song." She whispered before running out._

"_Good luck!" the New Directions called before heading towards the wings._

"**And now from the New Directions: Abigail Hawkins."**

_The New Directions could only watch as a soft guitar introduction played. A spotlight slowly began to fade in on Abbey as slowly looked out to the audience, locking eyes with her ex-girlfriend who just wore this smirk that made Abbey's stomach churn and she looked down as she sung the opening words._

_**I guess you really did it this time**_

_**Left yourself in your warpath**_

_**Lost your balance on a tightrope**_

_**Lost your mind tryin' to get it back**_

_**Wasn't it easier in your lunchbox days?**_

_**Always a bigger bed to crawl into**_

_**Wasn't it beautiful when you believed in everything**_

_**And everybody believed in you?**_

_Abbey then looked up, looking out at the audience as she sung the chorus with more confidence, the nerves beginning to fade._

_**It's alright, just wait and see**_

_**Your string of lights is still bright to me**_

_**Oh, who you are is not where you've been**_

_**You're still an innocent,**_

_**You're still an innocent**_

_Abbey watched as Jenn's facial expression morphed from a smirk into 'realisation' that Abbey is trying to look past what happened. Did Jenn still love Abbey? The cardinal redhead could only ask herself the question as the natural redhead continued on with the song._

_**Did some things you can't speak of**_

_**But at night you live it all again**_

_**You wouldn't be shattered on the floor now**_

_**If only you would seen what you know now then**_

_**Wasn't it easier in your firefly-catchin' days?**_

_**When everything out of reach, someone bigger brought down to you**_

_**Wasn't it beautiful runnin' wild 'til you fell asleep**_

_**Before the monsters caught up to you?**_

_Abbey then slowly looked to the right wing and locked eyes with Santana Lopez. She wanted to show that she did actually care for the Latina and the kiss wasn't a spur of emotions._

_**It's alright, just wait and see**_

_**Your string of lights is still bright to me**_

_**Oh, who you are is not where you've been**_

_**You're still an innocent**_

_**It's okay, life is a tough crowd**_

_**17, and still growin' up now**_

_**Who you are is not what you did**_

_**You're still an innocent**_

_**Time turns flames to embers**_

_**You'll have new Septembers**_

_**Every one of us has messed up too**_

_**Lives change like the weather**_

_**I hope you remember**_

_**Today is never too late to be brand new**_

_Santana recogniz__ed the song since the introduction ran through her ears. She wasn't a huge fan of the artist but she liked her music, however this song didn't really speak to her until Abigail locked eyes with her while the second chorus rung throughout the stage and seats. And the former Cheerio did notice the lyric change before wondering what it meant. She put the question on a shelf seconds later and watched as Abbey took the microphone from the stand as the drums became more prominent and she sang the song from the heart._

_**It's alright, just wait and see**_

_**Your string of lights is still bright to me**_

_**Oh, who you are is not where you've been**_

_**You're still an innocent**_

_**It's okay, life is a tough crowd**_

_**17, and still growin' up now**_

_**Who you are is not what you did**_

_**You're still an innocent**_

_**You're still an innocent**_

_**Lost your balance on a tightrope**_

_**It's never too late to get it back**_

_The audience wildly applauded and Abbey smiled before bowing. She then looked to the side before walking off to hugs from Rachel, Quinn and Puck before the others joined in. Except one. Santana has disappeared the second the song faded and she went out for some air. The feelings for Abigail were now angrily bubbling inside her and she couldn't stand the fact that she was making googly eyes at Red Herring in the audience before looking to her with those beautiful green eyes of hers…Santana shook her head fiercely trying to erase Abbey's eyes of those very eyes out of her mind. But it was a permanent image and no matter how much Santana hated her, she could not escape her. It was like she was being shackled to the girl against her will._

"_You like her, don't you?" a small voice asked, breaking Santana's thought track and she whipped around to see Rachel Berry stood there. Santana sighed._

"_Listen, Poisonberry. Can you just get up out of grill? You don't know what you're talking about." Santana sighed while turning away, not in the mood for conversation with anyone. Especially not with Rachel Berry._

"_Do you not think I saw you in the audience when the others performed Born This Way? Do you not think I felt the chemistry when you 2 danced in front of Abigail's parents? The way you look at her? I only noticed after our heated conversation in green room and it all added up." Rachel asked and Santana's hands begin to ball into tight fists._

"_You can't hide it forever, Santana. If you don't tell, people are going to start to realise and then you will have no choice but to come out against your will." Rachel then said and Santana turned to face the diva, storming towards her and raising a hand to slap her. Rachel flinched and scrunched her eyes shut until she heard a muffled sob and she slowly opened her eyes to see Santana rested against a wall, hands over her mouth as she let out hard sobs. Rachel could only stand next to Santana._

"_This feeling is horrible." Santana said. Rachel could only reach into her bag and pull out a packet of tissues._

"_You can't just wait for it to go away, Santana. You need to act upon it." Rachel said while offering the tissues to the Latina who took them, surprisingly gently._

"_She was making faces with her ex and I know she still loves her even though she said she __**was **__in love with her and not __**is **__in love with her." Santana said, taking a tissue and wiping away her not-so-waterproof mascara running down her face. Rachel looked at her like she was some kind of idiot._

"_Are you some kind of idiot, Santana? Have you seen the way she looks at you? She adores you and no one, not even her ex-girlfriend is going to stop that from happening. And besides looking at her ex, she doesn't have a patch on you." Rachel said and Santana showed a small smile._

"_You know, I should've listened to Quinn when she said you weren't that bad after prom." She said and Rachel smiled before holding out a closed fist. Santana let out a little laugh before bumping it with her own._

_**Meanwhile…**_

_Abbey was walking through the backstage corridor. She was still on a high after her performance and she knew they were going to win. She just knew it. She just needed to find Santana and tell her how she really feels._

"_Abbey?" a voice called as she turned a corner. Abbey stopped dead and turned back around the corner to see Jennifer McGraw stood there. Abbey stood there, shoulders locked and arms folded._

"_What do you want?" Abbey asked. Jenn stepped forward._

"_Abbey, you don't need to be all angry. I'm glad you've forgiven me." Jenn said with a smile. Abbey's eyes widened._

"_What?" she asked, flabbergasted._

"_You know, you forgave me with the song you sung." Jenn then said. Abbey let out a shocked laugh._

"_Do you honestly think I'm going to forgive you after what you did, Jenn? You stole one of the most precious things in the world to me and then you use it to your advantage to win a competition. I didn't even get an apology from you for doing it!" Abbey spat._

"_Okay, fine. I'm sorry. Are we happy?" Jenn then asked._

"_No. We're far from happy. I find the one girl who I believed would love me for everything I am, even my flaws and would look past my stuck-up homophobes I have to call my parents. And by the way, I've left them." Abbey said and Jenn's eyes widened._

"_What?" she asked but Abbey continued._

"_Me and this girl were together for 2 and a half years before my parents force us to split up and she forbids me from having any contact with the girl. But I still see her in private for 3 weeks before my parents decide to move to Ohio just so I could get over this supposed 'phase'. That still doesn't stop me from thinking about her 24/7. 'Is she alright? Oh, I hope she's okay. How am I going to cope without her?'. Like every single minute I spent with you mattered, Jenn. I loved you." Abbey said. Jenn looked straight into Abbey's eyes after this was said._

"_You __**loved **__me? No, I know you still love me." Jenn replied. Abbey shook her head._

"_I like someone else." Abbey replied and honestly? Jenn looked hurt, tightly gripping the tire iron in her hand. They just stared each other down until bells were heard and the lights flashed. Both girls looked around before looking to each other._

"_Good luck." Abbey then mumbled and Jenn just scoffed._

"_Whatever." She replied before walking away. Abbey just sighed before walking in the opposite directions._

_**10 m**__**inutes later**_

_There were currently 5 remaining show choirs standing onstage: New Directions, Colorado Castle Crooners, Vocal Chordz, Soundsplosion and the Portland Scale Blazers. To the utmost surprise of New Directions, as the host was going from 10__th__ place upwards, Vocal Adrenaline actually came in 7__th__ place. Dustin Goolsby looked horrified before glaring at the club as they skulked off. Abbey just gave a wide eyed look to Rachel, grips tightening on her hands from the diva and from Puck._

_Soundsplosion and Vocal Chordz were announced as 5__th__ and 4__th__ place and the remaining 3 choirs stepped moved in._

"_And now…in 3__rd__ place…the Portland Scale Blazers!" the MC then announced and Abbey looked down._

"_Oh my god." She whispered and both Rachel and Puck gave her reassuring hand squeezes before her eyes crushed shut as the host sung again._

"_And for the winner…there is a little twist." The host then said and Abbey's eyes shot open wide._

"_Since the judges couldn't decide, we're going to have a sing-off. Could the two soloists step forward?" the host asked and Abbey looked around shocked before stepping forward. Jenn also stepped forward and soon enough, the two girls were having a stare down._

"_We want you 2 to have a sing-off duet. Any song ideas?" the MC then asked the 2 girls before Jenn took another step forward._

"_I have one." She said sweetly before walking over to the band but not before shoulder barging Abbey, making the taller girl growl. But that soon changed into a smirk as the musical introduction to the song started and Jenn sung the opening words to 'Give It Up'._

_**Someday, I'll let you in**_

_**Treat you right, drive you outta your mind**_

_Jenn was about to sing the next line but her ex beat her to the punch as Abbey stepped forward and sung with power and determination._

_**You never met a chick like me**_

_**Burn so bright**_

_**I'm gonna make you blind**_

_They both then walked towards each other until they were inches apart, glaring as they continued to sing._

_**Always want what you can't have**_

_**Is it so bad**_

_**If you don't get what you wanted**_

_**Make you feel good**_

_**As I'm with you**_

_**Wanna shape ya boy**_

_**Let's get it started!**_

_They both then skipped to each end of the stage and egging on the crowd to clap in time to the rhythm as the chorus came up._

_**Give it up**_

_**You can't win**_

_**Cause I know where you've been**_

_**Such a shame**_

_**You don't put up a fight**_

_**That's a game that we play**_

_**At the end of the night**_

_**It's the same old story**_

_**But you never get it right**_

_**Give it up**_

_**Come a little closer**_

_**Baby, baby**_

_**Come a little closer**_

_**Come a little closer**_

_**Baby, baby**_

_Jenn then looked to Abbey, determination powering her voice as she sang the next verse to Abbey as a message to the natural redhead._

_**So stop trying to walk away**_

_**No you won't ever leave me behind**_

_Abbey then countered with a belted improvisation before singing the countering words, almost in reply to Jenn._

_**You better believe that I'm here to stay**_

_Jenn smirked and sung __**That's right**__, thinking her trap had snared and she had caught a big one. But Abbey knew it was coming as she pointed to Jenn while singing the next line._

_**'Cause you're the shade and I'm the sunshine**_

_Jenn's eyes darkened at this. Abbey was a tougher catch than she had once thought as they went into the bridge and chorus._

_**Look at me boy**_

_**'Cause I got you**_

_**Where I want you**_

_**Isn't it so exciting?**_

_**Wanna shake you**_

_**Wanna break you**_

_**Take a backseat boy**_

_**Cause now I'm driving**_

_**Give it up**_

_**You can't win**_

_**Cause I know where you've been**_

_**Such a shame**_

_**You don't put up a fight**_

_**That's a game that we play**_

_**At the end of the night**_

_**It's the same old story**_

_**But you never get it right**_

_**Give it up**_

_Jenn beat Abbey to start the improvisation but with Abbey's belting falsetto counter, the smaller girl knew she had to pull it out of the bag to win this._

_**Come a little closer**_

_**Come a little closer**_

_**Baby, baby**_

_**Come a little closer**_

_**Come a little closer**_

_**Baby, baby**_

_**Come a little closer**_

_**Come a little closer**_

_**Baby**_

_The two girls were now side by side as the band temporarily stopped and the singers gave it all they had._

_**Yes, you are my baby**_

_**And I'll make you crazy tonight**_

_They then strutted forward to the front of the stage._

_**Look at me boy**_

_**'Cause I got you**_

_**Where I want you**_

_**Isn't it so exciting?**_

_**Wanna shake you**_

_**Wanna break you**_

_**Take a backseat boy**_

_**Cause now I'm driving**_

_**Give it up**_

_**You can't win**_

_**Cause I know where you've been**_

_**Such a shame**_

_**You don't put up a fight**_

_**That's a game that we play**_

_**At the end of the night**_

_**It's the same old story**_

_**But you never get it right**_

_**Give it up**_

_The girls then faced each other, matching every harmonizing note rise with ease as the song came to it's closure._

_**Whoa, yeah**_

_It ended with massive applause from the audience and both clubs as the girls glared at each other. And then the judges__ went back stage and deliberated for what felt like forever before they came back, handing the host a golden envelope._

"_Okay…the moment of truth…the winning show choir…of the National show choir championship is…" the MC then said and Abbey couldn't really remember much apart from the host's mouth moving and then being lifted on Puck's shoulders as cries of euphoria rung throughout the theatre. Once she was eventually put back down on the ground, she was hugged by everyone and then a certain soulful singer crushed her in a tight embrace. Abbey could only grin before returning the hug._

**0000000000**

"What a week that was. We got the Nationals championship." Abbey begun.

"And I got my girl back." Santana said.

"As a friend." Abbey added on.

"When do we get to the part where we gots our mack on for real?" Santana asked in a bleating manner.

"Soon. There are a few more things we need to get through." Abbey answered.

"Like what?" Santana asked.

"Like the first glee meeting of senior year." Abbey bit back and Santana suddenly looked down.

**0000000000**

"_Alright guys. The sign up sheets have surprisingly got us __quite a few potential new members. Probably because of our huge win at Nationals." Mr. Schuester said as he stepped into the auditorium._

"_Um, Mr. Schue. Maybe you didn't realise but Ivana Tinkle is not the name of a foreign exchange student from Russia." Finn said and Mr. Schuester gave Finn a weird look._

"_I know, Finn. But beyond that and the other names, we got 5 real names. And I should know that they're real: 5 of them are new starters in my Spanish class. And one of them is an __**Irish**__ exchange student." The director then said gaining swoons from some of the girls. The older man then headed offstage and sat on his podium._

"_Okay…Adam McDough." Mr. Schuester said into the microphone and a tall, tanned guy with dreadlocks headed out with a guitar in his hand. Once in the centre, he spoke into the microphone and showing a small wave to the club._

"_Um…hey, I'm Adam McDough and I'll be singing __'Drive' by Incubus." He said before strumming his guitar and singing. Overall, his acoustic cover was good and he was pretty good-looking. And the girls knew that too._

_Once finished, applause rose and Mr. Schuester welcomed him to the club. He also welcomed Irish exchange student: Rory O'Hare who sang a beautiful rendition of Michael Bublé's 'Everything', nerdy Maxwell Clearwater who sung 'Stop This Train' by John Mayer and Italian-American beauty Francesca Hale who tugged at the heartstrings with a rendition of 'Gimme, Gimme' from Thoroughly Modern Millie._

"_Alright. And last but not least: Charlotte Nash."__ Mr. Schuester then called out and a mocha skinned girl with short, very dark brown hair and very dark brown eyes walked out with a guitar in hand. The second she walked out, Santana's eyes focused on her and only her. The girl walked towards the centre of the stage and smiled._

"_Hello." She said with a beaming smile. Abbey smiled, she had a cute smile. She then looked Santana who had the puppy dog eyes on. Abbey rolled her eyes. She was surprised that the Latina's tongue wasn't sticking out and little droplets of drool were falling from it._

"_I'm Charlotte Nash and I'll be singing 'If I Die Young' by The Band Perry." She said before she begun the song and Santana's heart clenched. She loved the girl's voice, the girl's dress sense, the girl's hair, the girl's eyes. Just everything. Sure it wasn't as strong as what she felt for Abbey but it was still pretty damn strong._

_As the song finished, Santana applauded for the girl as did Abbey and everyone else. Mr. Schuester then spoke up._

"_Welcome to the glee club." He said with a smile and Charlotte gave a huge grin and a happy squeal._

"_Thank you so much." She said. Mr. Schuester smiled back before looking to the spectators._

"_Alright, guys. Let's get to work. Sectionals are in a couple of months and I want the performances to be just as epic as last year's Nationals. They're in Seattle this year and I want you guys to work just as hard as last year. I know we can do this." Mr. Schuester said and everyone applauded, spurred on with the excitement that Nationals were in Washington DC._

**0000000000**

"She just boiled my blood to maximum temperature." Abbey said with narrowed eyes. Santana continued to look down.

"And she caused our first proper fight. After Sectionals." The Ohio native then added on.

**0000000000**

_Abbey was currently a mixture of jealousy, anger and sadness. __Although there were sections where she felt good. Sectionals had passed and they had cruised through that. The Warblers had lost their magic, but maybe that was because Blaine had auditioned for New Directions the week after Francesca, Maxwell, Rory, Adam and Charlotte did to the joy of Kurt, Rachel and Mercedes. And the 'Giant Wall Of Sound' Mr. Schuester wanted he had got._

_After having auditions for the solo at Sectionals and after the non-auditionees voted, it was the underdog of the auditionees: Maxwell that got it. Abbey was happy for the boy as he had fast become one of her closest friends in the club._

_At Sectionals, he decided on an acoustic version of 'Long Distance Call' by one of his favorite __bands: Phoenix. And he got the crowd on their feet. And then after a Mercedes, Artie and Puck version of 'Price Tag' and a group performance of 'Rhythm Of The Night', they sailed through in 1__st__ place._

_And she had made some friends with almost all of the new additions.__ Rory was hilarious along with Maxwell. Adam was very cool and laidback and Francesca was very confident but very sweet at the same time._

_Now here was why she was angry, jealous and sad. The one addition she hadn't made friends with: __Charlotte had basically latched herself onto Santana. Everywhere Santana goes, Charlotte is either beside her or behind her; watching her ever move like a vulture. Only the prey was too happy for the vulture to snatch from the ground. And the fact that Charlotte was a complete bitch did not help either. She is a female Jesse St James. Whenever she "speaks her mind" she ends up intensely insulting the person she's directing it towards. But with Santana being completely head over heels, she was totally blind to what was really going on. And the fact that she was being all over Santana really made Abbey's blood boil. And the worst part was: it didn't even look like Charlotte liked Santana that way. It didn't even look like lust. It looked like she was trying to pick little pieces of information about her by playing to one of Santana's biggest weaknesses: sex. How Abbey knows about that shall be explained in due time._

_2 weeks after Sectionals, Abbey was sat in Santana's living room. After putting her friend's baby sister of 7 months Reina to sleep, she waited for the Latina to return home. Because Santana's father was working the night shift at the clinic and her mom was currently in Oregon on a business job, they were going to be alone. But Abbey knew they weren't going to be the second she came crashing through the door. And that did happen five minutes later, the crashing included. The giggling and gasping could only confirm Abbey's darkest thoughts and the Colorado born girl could hear clambering footsteps coming towards her. And then a tanned blur fell onto the living room sofa nearest the door._

"_Didn't tell me we'd have an extra guest, S__antana." Abbey said and the blur separated into two, with both faces of Santana Lopez and Charlotte Nash staring directly at Abbey Hawkins, who then stood up._

"_Oh, don't stop on account of me. Just don't make too much noise, Santana. You don't want to wake your __**baby **__sister up." Abbey said, an obvious bite to her voice. Charlotte untangled herself from Santana and stood up straight._

"_What__ are you planning?" she asked._

"_That's rich coming from you." Abbey retorted._

"_What are you talking about?" Santana put in. The redhead sharply turned to Santana, arms slightly raised in shock._

"_Are you ser-" she began to ask before turning to Charlotte._

"_Out." She snarled. Charlotte raised an almost amused eyebrow._

"_Excuse me?" she asked._

"_Did I stutter?" Abbey replied, her anger beginning to rise rapidly._

"_Listen here you stupid bitch-" Charlotte yelled before Santana stepped in._

"_Um, Charlie…" she started to which Abbey raised her eyebrows at. What kind of a nickname was that?_

"_I do have a sleeping baby sister upstairs so…maybe we can do this another time? I'll promise I'll make it up to you." Santana said and something flashed across the country singer's eyes before she composed herself and nodded._

"_I'll see you tomorrow…I'll show myself out." She then said._

"_You'd better." Abbey replied, glaring at Charlotte who left in a hurry. Once the door shut, Abbey looked to Santana._

"_What the hell are you playing at?" Abbey asked. Santana's eyes widened._

"_What are you talking about?" Santana replied. Abbey scoffed._

"_Don't talk stupid with me, Santana. You must know what's going on…surely." She then said. Santana raised her eyebrows before raising both of her hands._

"_Enlighten me." She simply said and Abbey let out a disbelieving laugh._

"_You're completely blind. Santana, she's leading you on. For what, I don't know but she doesn't like you." Abbey said and it was Santana's turn to let out the laugh of disbelief._

"_And where did this come from? Are you some kind of weird…psychic or something? You don't know me, Abbey." Santana said._

"_I've known you a __**lot **__longer than Charlotte has. I mean, how long have you known her? 2 months? And you're already crashing through the front door, making out on the couch with her!" Abbey fired back._

"_She was up for it, so was I. Besides, since when were you the one to tell me what I can and can't do? You're not my mom!" Santana said, hackles beginning to rapidly rise._

"_A __**friend**__, Santana. You may say it like it's no strings attached but contradicting what you say, I __**do **__know you. And I know you're trying to look past something but it's resulting in you falling for her, Santana. But she's not falling for you, one bit. And part of you knows this but you're putting it to one side and you're letting the whole relationship be one-sided." Abbey said. As every word spilled carefully out Abbey's mouth, Santana's hands clenched even tighter. When Abbey eventually finished the Hispanic girl perilously took a step forward, her emotions starting to precariously surface._

"_Don't lecture me, Abbey. I'm not gonna stand here and listen to you go on and on about my life. But then again you may have had experience with one-sided relationships. Did Jenn even love you?" Santana said and Abbey's eyes flashed dangerously. The dark haired girl knew she struck a nerve but was in too deep to go back now._

"_I only say this because you dated her for 2 and a half years. And what happened afterwards?" she asked sweetly before her expression changed in a flash._

"_She hung you out to dry: choosing a National championship over the girl who was head over heels in love with her. And she didn't even regret anything she did. Just goes to show how well that relationship went." Santana said before feeling an unbelievable pain mask her face. She cupped her throbbing cheek as Abbey slowly lowered her right hand after the strike. She gave Santana a deadly glare through unshed tears before turning on her Converse clad heels and leaving without another word._

**0000000000**

"It was so obvious you liked her." Abbey said. Santana could only sigh.

"If that happened in glee, you would've practically came out to the glee club then." The Colorado native said.

"No. I was forced to come out during the 'Rock Opera' assignment. Remember? The week before Regionals?" Santana asked.

**0000000000**

_The penultimate glee meeting__ before Regionals had gotten under way and Mr. Schuester wrote 'Rock Opera' on the board before turning to the class._

"_Alright, guys. Now as you may have known, we have performed quite a few Broadway numbers but one thing I've realized that we have never done a group rock opera number. But with Jack and Dylan singing numbers from 'Next To Normal' and getting big responses, I've decided to put that into this week's assignment to get us fired up for Regionals.__" Mr. Schuester said and the majority of the class applauded._

"_Now, rock operas include: Grease, RENT, Next To Normal, American Idiot and even the Spiderman musical. And there are so many more but they have all been a huge influence on Broadway and to people around the world. They have covered subjects of just about anything really and that's what makes them so influential." The director then__ said before walking to the centre of the floor._

"_Now, you can be in pairs, groups or by yourself but I want you all to perform a number from a rock opera of you're choosing by next Wednesday. Let's get started." Mr. Schuester finished with a smile._

_**Wednesday**_

_Abbey had decided to group with Adam and, surprisingly, Rachel who decided not to perform with Finn after their break-up a few days ago. Apparently, Finn was being insensitive to Rachel after she found out her dads were going to separate so she dumped him but has expressed to both Adam and Abbey that she was thinking about __forgiving him._

_They decided on a song from one of Abbey's favorite musicals: Next To Normal. And one that had such a ringing message to __Abbey while both Rachel and Adam were happy to comply with the song choice._

_Abbey was surprised she could concentrate on the assignment with Charlotte and Santana still together and it was starting to become more serious. Abbey could only tell because she hadn't spoken to Santana since their fight. She had been living with Maxwell who she had grown a lot closer to since she moved in. He was like her older brother even though he was younger than her by 4 months. But he got her. Only he knew what Charlotte was really like. Ever since her fight with Santana, Abbey had been on the receiving end of endless torture from Charlotte: daily slushies with no one knowing it was Charlotte, the occasional trip up and notes in her locker about Jenn. How the hell did she know about Jenn? Probably Santana and her big mouth._

_They had rehearsed everyday before Wednesday had arrived. They were in the auditorium and after Mitchell and Quinn's duet of 'I Just Can't Walk Away (Say It Now)' and Francesca's performance of 'Hopelessly Devoted To You', Will looked to the 3._

"_Alright. Abbey, Adam, Rachel. Let's hear it." He said and the mentioned stood and headed to the stage to 3 microphone stands. After getting into position with Rachel in the far right, Adam on the far left and Abbey in the middle, Abbey nodded to the guitarist who begun the song. The auburn haired girl took a deep breath before beginning to sing._

_**Superboy and the invisible girl**_

_**Son of steel and daughter of air**_

_**He's a hero, a lover, a prince**_

_**She's not there**_

_Abbey nearly whispered these words before remembering that she needed to sing this for the assignment so as the drums kicked in__ for the second time, she sung with more power._

_**Superboy and the invisible girl**_

_**Everything a kid oughta be**_

_**He's immortal, forever alive**_

_**Then there's me**_

_She then took the microphone from her middle stand and stepped forward._

_**I wish I could fly**_

_**And magically appear and disappear**_

_**I wish I could fly**_

_**I'd fly far away from here**_

_It then hit Abbey. If Charlotte and Santana's relationship was hurting her so bad__ along with Charlotte's bullying, then if she had to look at it every single day then maybe glee club wouldn't be worth it. Maybe the bullying would stop if she wasn't in their way._

_Rachel stepped forward in character but she knew that there was something extra to Abbey's performance as Natalie. It was like she was singing the words as herself. Did she want to quit? Rachel had to stop her because she was actually quite close with the girl. She stepped forward and put a hand on her shoulder but Abbey shrugged it off, looking straight at Santana and she raised a finger to point at her. She then sung the next verse with anger. Abbey was determined to get one last thing across before she left._

_**Superboy and the invisible girl**_

_**She's the one you wish would appear**_

_Santana's expression went from not bothered to wide eyed when Abbey sung that line. Santana knew that Abbey had changed the lyrics and she was getting a message across. Abbey let out a small chuckle before pointing to Charlotte who was sat next to Santana, but the Hawkins girl still had her eyes focused on the Lopez girl._

_**She's your hero, forever your girl**_

_**She's not here, I am here!**_

_As Abbey belted out the last line, Rachel began to sing her part._

_**You know that's not true**_

_**You're our little pride and joy**_

_**Our perfect plan**_

_**You know I love you**_

_**I love you as much as I can**_

_Abbey's hard expression slightly softened at Rachel's words. She knew that Rachel knew that she wanted to quit and although the words would have been convincing for anyone else, not for Abbey. She had made up her mind.__ She mouthed "sorry" to Rachel before walking offstage but she continued to sing anyway._

_**Take a look at the invisible girl**_

_**Here she is, clear as the day**_

_**Please look closely and find her before**_

_**She fades away**_

_As Abbey's voice soared throughout the corridors of McKinley High she passed the choir room where she saw Jack Harmon behind the piano. She was wondering where he had got to after his performance of 'The Mirror-Blue Night' from Spring Awakening but she walked past and sung the next verse._

_**Superboy and the invisible girl**_

_**Son of steel and daughter of air**_

_**He's a hero, a lover, a prince**_

_**She's not there**_

_Abbey could here a male voice sing Gabe's part. It wasn't Adam but it sounded __familiar and he sounded just as alone and hurt as Abbey did but she finished the song._

_**She's not there**_

_**She's not there!**_

_**She's not there**_

_As she walked away, Jack took a breath as he composed himself from his sudden outburst. He could only straighten the collar on his shirt before resuming his piano playing as he waited for the club to return._

**0000000000**

"I'm so sorry you had to tell everyone after that." Abbey said, guilt glazing her voice. Santana could only smile and bring her girlfriend in closer, if that was even possible.

"Hey, it's okay. You were pissed and if it was the other way round, I probably would've done worse. Besides, it was better in the open." Santana said.

"At least the school didn't find out until after Regionals." Abbey said.

"But I found out something interesting at Regionals. And from the last person I'd expect." Santana said.

**0000000000**

_Mr. Schuester was stood facing the club after writing 'Regionals' on the board._

"_Okay, I know you're all still shocked at the loss of Abbey-" he started but Rachel interrupted._

"_Shocked? Mr. Schuester, we're devastated. Well…most of us are." She said, looking over her shoulder to see Charlotte and Santana rolling their eyes at Rachel. The diva was disappointed in Santana after what they spoke about during Nationals in their junior year. Sure, they hadn't spoken much since then but there weren't any insults until Charlotte arrived. Since the newbies had arrived, Rachel wasn't the only one to notice something off about Charlotte. Rory and Francesca said that she wasn't that nice to them when they had auditioned and even though Adam and Puck think she's hot, they both think that her bitchiness cancels it out. But Rachel thinks it's something different._

_With regards to Abbey, she had kept in contact as has Puck and the singer said that she just needed some space. Rachel decided to accept that answer for now before confronting her. But Abbey had been there for her when Hiram and Leroy separated so she decided to leave the ranting for now._

_After the meeting where Mr. Schuester said to think of some ideas for Regional numbers, Rachel decided to __stay back and play the piano before going back to her house where one of her fathers: Leroy would be waiting. Her fathers had indeed separated and with the exception of Jack and Abbey, no one really cared. Charlotte had even made some snide comments when Rachel announced it in front of the glee club which really upset Rachel. She took her frustration out on the piano until she heard a buzzing noise in the background. Rachel stopped playing, waiting for the sound to repeat. Which it did, seconds later. Being the curious woman she is, Rachel stood up and followed it with it leading to a cell phone. It had 3 unread text messages and with Rachel being the quite nosey type, she looked through them._

_**[From: Santana Lopez**_

_**Hey. Where r u? I needs 2 get sum breadstix wiv ma lady **_**=3**_**]**_

_**[From: Greg Carmichael 3**_

_**Wats goin on wiv u n tht girl? J told me its part o the plan. Hope u dont go 2 far wiv her. I miss u n so does Colorado**_

_**Luv u x]**_

"_Okay, so already she's a liar." Rachel said before going on to the last message._

_**[From: Jenn McGraw**_

_**Hey **_**:)**_** U got her out the club yet? I need 2 make ma move soon. And we need u bk 4 This Love so get ur ass bak soon **_**:)**

_**P.S. +ed bonus if u cn tell me their set]**_

_Rachel almost dropped the phone. This was all a setup. Jennifer McGraw was a show choir criminal mastermind. Charlotte __Nash had been with New Directions for nearly two thirds of the school year and she had managed to keep this from all of them. The pint-sized diva then reached for her own phone and pressed a few buttons before pressing it to her ear._

"_It's Rachel. Can I come over? It's really important." Rachel said into the phone._

_**5 days later**_

_After heading to __Pennsylvania for Regionals, they were all in their black and jade green outfits with an hour and a half to perform. Everyone was in the green room while Mr. Schuester went for some air when Rachel stormed in._

"_There you all are. I've been looking all over." She said._

"_And this was the last place you choose to look?" Rory asked with a raised eyebrow but Rachel ignored him as she scanned the room, her brown eyes locking with the mahogany shaded ones of Charlotte Nash._

"_You. You've got some nerve." She said, storming over to the girl. Charlotte could only raise an amused eyebrow._

"_Excuse me? I'm kind of part of this club." She said, an arm around Santana's shoulder._

"_And you're kind of being kicked out." Rachel retorted. A treacherous blaze danced across Charlotte's eyes as she stood up, merely inches away from Rachel._

"_You can't do that." She said, forebodingly._

"_Yes, I can. I'm glee club captain." The diva replied, not backing down. The others looked on._

"_Rachel, what the hell are you doing? You can't just kick people out because you want their spotlight." Francesca said._

"_She doesn't have a spotlight but that's off topic. I found out she's not who she says she is." Rachel replied and Charlotte smirked._

"_Oh, really? Enlighten me." She said, sitting back down and crossing her legs smugly. Rachel matched the smirk before pulling out the cell phone she found. Charlotte's expression morphed instantly._

"_You should really keep an eye on your cell phone." Rachel then said, throwing the phone to the country signer who caught it and went through it immediately._

"_I know you're spying for the Colorado Castle Crooners, trying to get information about our setlists." The small girl then said, the rest of the club gasping._

"_Yourself and Jennifer McGraw made a plan to bully Abbey to get her out of New Directions and she would be so devastated that Jennifer would attempt to persuade her to return to Colorado." Rachel continued and Santana stood up, leaping away from Charlotte's hold on her._

"_You what?" Santana asked, icily._

"_And one last thing." The Broadway aspirant said before turning to Santana._

"_I'm sorry to say this Santana but she was using you to push Abbey away. She has a boyfriend in Colorado." Rachel finished and Santana took deep breaths before stumbling backwards, Sam and Blaine catching her._

"_Is this true?" Quinn asked Charlotte who looked around before looking to Rachel and sneered._

"_You__ are one nosey little bitch aren't you?" she asked. Rachel was about to step forward but Jack held her back while Charlotte started walking towards the door._

"_But you're good. You were the first to figure it out. I thought it might've been Harmon or Clearwater. Maybe, just maybe, even Mason. But you? I'm surprised but impressed__. But the fun's over now so I'll guess I'll be going." She said, opening the door and turned to walk out but was met with a clean fist to the jaw. She fell onto her back and looked up to see one Abigail Hawkins standing above her, green eyes stonily staring into the soul of Charlotte Nash._

"_Going somewhere, bitch?" she asked before leaning down and grabbing the front of Charlotte's jacket she wore over her dress.__ Once up, Abbey slammed her into the wall._

"_I knew __it from the start. But it turns out you were one of Jenn's lackeys doing her dirty work. Well, here's a message from me." Abbey said before head butting the spy. She fell down but got back up and clambered out of the green room._

"_And you're making your own way back to Colorado."__ Abbey then called out before closing the door._

_The ginger girl then turned to applause__ and hugs from most of the club until they parted like the Red Sea for Abbey to see Santana stood facing the girl. They both had tears in their eyes before they ran towards each other, enveloping themselves in an airtight embrace as they let themselves hold each other minutes._

"_I'm so, so sorry. I should've believed you."__ Santana said._

"_No, I was so horrible to you. I was a complete bitch and I should've been more tho__ughtful of your relationship with Charlotte." Abbey replied. Santana could only grin._

"_Shut up. You had every right to be skeptical. But now, the main thing is: she's gone and we can focus." Santana said and everyone agreed before briefing Abbey on Charlotte's lines._

**0000000000**

"We were always going to make up, weren't we?" Santana said, gaining a giggle from Abbey.

"Yep. And that wasn't the only Regionals drama we had." Abbey then said.

**0000000000**

_After Aural Intensity performed, New Directions were called and after a group performance of 'Don't Stop Me Now', everyone parted except for two. They then stepped forward__, looking to each other before a piano introduction started._

_**You**_

_Rachel Berry looked to the male singer, solemnly, as Mimi Marquez._

_**Me**_

_**You?**_

_Jack looked back at Rachel and gave a small nod in the character of Roger Davis._

_**Me**_

_They then walked away from each other until they were both at each end of the stage: Jack on the right and Rachel on the left. Jack then began to sing on cue, looking down as if he was nervous to sing these words._

_**I should tell you, I'm disaster**_

_**I forget how to be in it**_

_Rachel then sung her part, but she was looking at Jack._

_**Let's just make this part go faster**_

_**I have yet to be in it**_

_**I should tell you**_

_Jack then looked to Rachel, taking a step forward._

_**I should tell you**_

_Rachel then replied as she made her way over to Jack._

_**I should tell you**_

_Jack was halfway across the stage when he stopped, meeting Rachel in the middle._

_**I should tell you**_

_As Jack held the last note, Rachel slightly turned away from Jack. She slightly grinned as the next verse was sung by the pint sized Broadway nut._

_**I should tell**_

_**I blew the candle out**_

_**Just to get back in**_

_Jack let out a rare, genuine laugh before counteracting._

_**I forgot how to smile**_

_**Until your candle burned my skin**_

_They then looked into each other's eyes as the two divas sung._

_**I should tell you**_

_**I should tell you**_

_**I should tell you**_

_**I should tell…**_

_They had now interlocked hands as they carried on._

_**Well, here we go**_

_Meanwhile, Abbey was looking to Santana who watched the duet intently. The autumn-colored haired girl just watched Santana before deciding it was now or never. She took the Latina's hand and took her back a few steps into a secluded spot._

"_Look, Santana. This is probably the worst time to say it but if I don't get it out, I'll explode. I love you. I always have loved you. Even when Jenn was on my back, I told her I loved someone else. Even when you were with Charlotte, I still loved you. And even if it doesn't last, I just need to tell you that I have very, __**very**__ strong feelings for you and probably always will-" Abbey said before she was eventually cut off by a soft hand pressing to her mouth. Abbey then just watched as the hand lowered Santana slowly stumbled backwards, her eyes glazing over._

_Memories__ were now flashing in her head: Seeing Abbey in the bathroom on her first day. Hearing Abbey sing for the first time, again in the bathroom. Her audition. Opening up to her anorexia and sexuality. Abbey defending her from the ginger girl's parents. The flight to Nationals where she dreamt she was singing 'Valerie' to one person in the audience and waking up to see her head rested on Abbey's shoulder. The kiss. Watching Abbey sing 'Innocent'. Their fight after Sectionals. The rock opera assignment. How much she actually missed Abbey although she didn't show it after she quit. Abbey's fight with Charlotte. Their make-up and now Abbey's confession._

_They all just flashed over and over in her head until she reached boiling point where she grabbed Abbey's face and pulled it towards her own, once again meeting in an explosion of passion. Abbey could only hold on tight as she returned the kiss without any doubts. They didn't move as they let their feelings simmer down before breaking it. Santana smiled before taking her left hand away from Abbey's face and taking the girl's right hand into her own, gently interlocking their fingers._

"_I…I love you too." Santana whispered and Abbey's grin could'__ve split her face in half before they walked and watched the rest of the duet, which ended with a make out session between Jack and Rachel. But this was different. It wasn't awkward like Finn and Rachel's at Nationals. But what __**was **__awkward was Finn growling under his breath._

_After the girls then performed TLC's 'Waterfalls', they waited for the results. Abbey had Santana's hand as she listened anxiously._

"_And the winners are…the McKinley High New Directions!" she said and they all celebrated. Well, most of them while Abbey and Santana just showed their excitement by many feverish kisses to each other._

"_I love you." Santana whispered intensely before Abbey pulled her back in._

"_I love you too." Abbey said and both girls giggled before being enveloped in a group hug._

**0000000000**

**Songs used are 'Innocent' by Taylor Swift, 'Give It Up' by Elizabeth Gillies and Ariana Grande (Jenn's playby, WHOO!), 'Superboy And The Invisible Girl' from Next To Normal and 'I Should Tell You' from RENT.**

**Also, Adam McDough is played by Samuel Larsen, Rory O'Hare is played by Damian McGinty, Francesca Hale is played by Lindsay Pearce, Maxwell Clearwater is played by Cameron Mitchell and Charlotte Nash is played by McKynleigh Abraham.**

**Wow what a mammoth of a chapter (and it's not the end)! So Abbey and Santana are finally together and since they met in 'Night Of Neglect' and they finally get together at Regionals in Season 3, I'd say that's quite a considerable distance.**

**I might not be able to update for a few weeks as I have a ton of schoolwork to do so just to give you guys a heads up. But I have started the next chapter of The Benefit Of The Doubt. And when I have finished the BOTD, I shall start my Season 3 story. I am so excited for Glee and TGP winners to make their debuts, especially Damian and Lindsay :D**

**Next chapter shall be Nationals and an idea brought up by a real cast member that I thought was genius.**

**Until then, adieu :)**


	3. Fire Without The Burn

"_Alright. Our first glee club meeting after our victory at Regionals and can I just say congratulations to all of you guys. You pulled through a major dilemma and came out on top. All I can say is: Washington, here we come!" Mr. Schuester said with mostly everyone applauding. And Mr. Schuester noticed the two who weren't._

"_Um…Rachel? Jack?" the director asked but to no avail. The two Broadway protégées were too busy in each other's proximity that they had absolutely no idea what was going on around them. The majority could only grin at the couple's honeymoon phase except Finn who just glared daggers at the couple and Santana just rolled her eyes._

"_You know Harmon, if the cops ever want your fingerprints, all they'd have to do is process her and you'd be in a jail cell faster than the grossness levels that rise whenever you 2 make out." The Latina replied. Jack could only scowl at Santana before being pulled back into his 'Happy Rainbow Barry Manilow Land' by Rachel._

"_How come you 2 don't make out anymore? At least when you do it, it'll be hot." Puck asked the now 'Abitana'._

"_Because, no one at the school apart from you guys really knows that Santana is gay and we'd like to keep it that way." Abbey replied._

"_But what about your kiss at Regionals after the results were announced? Surely they would find out then." Sam asked._

"_Because the only coverage of that is in the latest issue of 'The Choir Zone'." Francesca replied._

"_Thank god recording had been banned ever since the comments on the YouTube of Finn and Rachel's kiss at Nationals last year." Adam put on a side note._

"_Ugh, don't remind me." Rachel then said to which Finn looked at the diva, hurt etching his broad face._

"_Anyway. Apart from the musical nerds, who here in McKinley High would want to read 'The Choir Zone'?" Quinn then asked and everyone nodding, seeing the point._

"_I'm maybe out and proud now, but I didn't like how I was forced to come out and I don't want that to happen to Santana. Not until she's ready." Abbey then said. Santana just smiled at her girlfriend._

"_Alright, anyway. Jack and Rachel, you need to focus." Mr. Schuester before stepping back for a second. He never thought he'd say that during their time in the glee club. He then went back to the lesson with focus, or at least part focus, from everyone._

_When the lesson finished, Abbey and Santana headed out into the corridors._

"_I am so tempted to hold your hand and just stare into your eyes all day." Abbey said to which Santana grinned at._

"_Slow down there, Romeo. Save it for the house." Santana replied and her girlfriend could only smile, looking down. Ever since the 2 girls made up, Abbey had moved back into the Lopez household and there had been frequent make-out sessions in the house, Santana's car or behind the bleachers where 'The Skanks' used to inhabit but nowhere else as Santana wanted to keep her sexuality behind the glee club doors and nowhere beyond there for now. And Abbey was okay with that, it did upset her a little bit but whatever Santana wanted, Abbey was willing to standby it unless it really made her uncomfortable. Santana knew this and she knew that Abbey would voice her opinions if there was something that discomforted her which made **her** more comforted. Independence is one of the many things that Santana finds attractive in Abbey and if she changed that, Santana would probably be turned off by her._

_As for coming out to her parents and to the school, Santana knew it was going to be tough. She watched what happened to Abbey after Jenn made Jacob Ben Israel post the story last year and how much pain she had to go through. Santana didn't want to go through that. And what made Santana feel worse was that she wasn't there for Abbey throughout all of it. While her friend was being bullied, Santana was with the person who had done it to her. Looking back, Santana felt disgusted with herself. It was the second time she (knowingly) fell really hard for someone and the second time she ended up falling flat on her face. It just couldn't happen between her and Abbey. She had just got the one girl she felt she loved right now and although she wasn't letting go anytime soon, she wanted to take it one step at a time._

_They were walking down together, talking animatedly when it was brought to a halt as a cascade of cherry rime and syrup blanketed Abbey's face. The victim could only slacken her jaw in shock and pain as the shards of frozen water seeped into her eyes. Santana looked back to see Scott Cooper, captain of the hockey team walking away while throwing a now empty slushie cup over his shoulder. You could practically see the steam roaring from Santana's ears as her eyes reddened and her fists clenched. She stormed up to the hockey player, pushed him around 180 degrees so he was facing her, grabbed his hockey jersey and slammed him against the nearest locker._

"_What is your problem?" Santana yelled in his face, to which he only smirked._

"_Ah, you love being this close to me Lopez. Admit it." He said with a sneer. The fire in Santana's eyes continued to roar._

"_I'm going to say this once. Leave. Her. Alone. If I see even a fruity flavored snowflake on her, there'll be hell to pay." Santana said and the hockey player's face contorted into an expression of disgust._

"_Is she your bitch, Lopez? And I thought you liked to dine on the sweeter side of the buffet table." Scott retorted._

"_You know I'm part of the Bully-Whips. This is strictly business. Now stay out of my way and **especially** stay out of Hawkins' way." She said before releasing the grasp of his shirt and turning on her heels to make her way back to Abbey, who was stood in the same spot when Santana left but this time she was completely wide-eyed with her red stained clothes and her recent cherry perfume now forgotten._

"_That was…hot." She whispered, gaining a small laugh from Santana before Abbey snapped out of her trance._

"_But if we're keeping this a secret then we have to control your anger whenever stuff like this happens. I'm in glee club, Santana. I get slushied at least 3 times a week. I'm pretty sure my sugar levels have doubled because of the amount of slushie that has involuntary gone into my mouth. And who would want to see a glee loser hanging around with one of the co-captains of the Nationals winning cheerleading squad. You just need to get used to the fact that it's normal." Abbey said and Santana could only sigh._

"_I know. I just want everyone to treat my woman with respect." Santana replied. Abbey could only smile before the acid of the slushie really began to set in. She winced, a small gesture that Santana notices. She then guides Abbey into the girls' bathroom for a clean up and a quick make out session before study period._

**0000000000**

"I can't believe no one really noticed." Abbey said.

"I can. I'm just that good." Santana replied and Abbey smirked.

"And what about that whole song incident?" the Latina added on and Abbey bit her bottom lip.

"That was a little awkward to begin with, wasn't it?" Abbey asked.

**0000000000**

_Walking along the corridors, Santana giddily grinned as she went over the past week. She and Abbey seem to be growing closer by the day and with their secret house dates and romantic gestures, Santana could only sigh in contentment. She was glad school had finished because if anyone saw that, apart from Abbey, she would cut them._

_She walked past the auditorium when a rich, melodious and familiar sound rang through her ears. She took a few steps back until she was at one of the 2 auditorium seating entrances. She could only observe her girlfriend playing the piano and singing out words that rung a bell to her. She precariously walked forward, trying not to make too much noise to distract Abbey from playing. Her piano skills were incredible, no doubt, but nothing could top her voice. It was like an angel choir to Santana's ears._

_As she reached the stage, Abbey had played the final chords and Santana could only smile as the notes echoed throughout the vast space. Abbey just took deep breaths, controlling herself after performing the song and she was focusing on that so much that she didn't hear Santana make her way onto the stage. The darker skinned girl walked up to Abbey and slid her hands around her girlfriend's waist. Abbey tensed at the feeling but the soothing words that made her way into ear had instantly calmed her down. She grinned before shuffling over to the edge of the piano stool so Santana could sit down. The Hispanic girl looked at the sheet music lined neatly on the mount in front of them both._

"_Konstantine." She read out as her chocolate brown eyes traced over the title of the song._

"_Is this the song that your ex stole? With the red velvet cupcake hair?" Santana asked. Abbey raised an eyebrow._

"_Red velvet cupcake?" Abbey asked._

"_What? Harmon stole my original insult. But it's one of my most hated foods so I'm actually quite proud of it." Santana replied and Abbey let out a laugh before looking back to the sheet music._

"_Yeah, it's the one she stole and the one she performed at Nationals last year. It's weird at how she sung it considering I wrote the song about her." Abbey said and Santana scoffed._

"_Maybe the judges saw right through her." She snarled._

"_They nearly won, Santana." Abbey reasoned and the other girl could only snarl._

"_Anyway, Jenn was the subject of only one song. You on the other hand," Abbey continued before standing up and retreating to behind the piano to retrieve a ringbinder and opening it, slowly flicking through filled plastic pockets._

"_Have been the subject of 6 so far. They're all pretty low but I don't really care about the notes; it's really poems with a melody line. That's how I see them." Abbey said before sitting back down with the ringbinder, lowering it so Santana could see. There was indeed a divider labeled 'Santana' in neat handwriting which she went to straight away. There indeed, she saw 6 songs penned for her as stated in the top right hand corner for every song where the words 'For Santana' in cursive writing was tattooed into the pages, permanently pinning the songs towards herself. But as she went through each song, she noticed that 5 of them were about unrequited love._

"_Ah. See, I wrote those last year and up until Regionals this year where I wasn't with you and that's why most of them are about unrequited love and all that jazz." Abbey said and Santana grinned before going to the last song, looking over the title._

"_It's called 'Your Man'? Really?" Santana asked with a quirked eyebrow. Abbey smirked._

"_Yeah. I was in a little bit of a country mood and it kinda just flowed. Wanna hear it?" Abbey asked. Santana sighed with a smirk._

"_Sure. Why not?" the Latina replied and Abbey smiled before playing a piano introduction for a few bars until she let rip her best bass country voice._

_**Baby, lock them doors and turn the lights down low**_

_**Put some music on that's soft and slow**_

_**Baby we ain't got no place to go**_

_**I hope you understand**_

_**I been thinking about this all day long**_

_**Never had a feeling quite this strong**_

_**And I can't believe how much it turns me on**_

_**Just to be your man**_

_She then played the final chord and looked to Santana, whose facial expression was slightly amused._

"_Nice voice but I'm not really that impressed." Santana said. Abbey raised an eyebrow._

"_Really?" she asked. Santana shrugged._

"_Don't get me wrong, I'm all for it but…the song you wrote about the one before has personal memories. I just think that a song like that would impress me more. And besides, the song saying that you're my man kinda makes me wanna barf seeing as I went off that 2 years ago." Santana said and Abbey nodded at the reasoning._

"_You're right." Abbey said before standing up and walking over to Santana, taking her hands._

"_I am crazy about you. And I don't really need a song to express it. But it's like a permanent reminder of our relationship. And I did write that song after leaving Jenn so we had 2 and a half years worth of memories. Maybe I should just let this relationship run its course before I go into songwriting." Abbey said with a smile. Santana smiled as their foreheads touched with Santana raising a hand to gently caress Abbey's cheek when she spoke._

"_You are such a cheeseball." She whispered before walking away. Abbey could only exhale a shaky breath before watching her girlfriend walk away._

"_Yeah right, Lopez. You're getting a song." She said, sitting back down on the piano and pulling out a piece of sheet paper._

**0000000000**

"And then that one moment where you didn't care about anything or anyone and I'm still so proud of you for doing it on your own terms." Abbey said, to a grin from Santana.

**0000000000**

_Abbey walked into the school to see that the hallways were completely bare. Not a voice could be heard chatting, murmuring or even whispering nor a locker could be heard slammed shut or even gently closed. And then one word went into Abbey's head._

_**Elections**._

_Of course. The elections were today and it was Kurt, Adam and Brittany running. Rachel did originally run but she dropped out after realizing she was hurting Kurt with his NYADA application, even though Jack insisted she should still try but she dropped out anyway._

_Coach Beiste was organizing the elections and the winner was to give a speech in the gymnasium. So Abbey had made her way into the gymnasium just as Coach Beiste spoke into the microphone._

"_And now, after you all put your votes forward, we do have a winner." She said before opening a white A5 envelope and pulling out a paper stained with grease probably from a chicken the coach had earlier._

"_And the winner, who received 58% of the vote is…Kurt Hummel!" she announced and there was mild applause as well as confused chatter from the student body of McKinley High. Abbey looked around to see Adam and Brittany with suspicious slips of paper coming out of Adam's jean pockets and Brittany's Cheerios uniform Brittany's were definitely more obvious as they were poking out of the top. Abbey could only let out a laugh as Kurt stood up with an ecstatic smile on my face._

"_Oh my gosh. Thank you so much." He said, giving a little curtsy and giggling before speaking into the microphone._

"_I would give my prepared speech on how my campaign was inspired by Judy Garland but a special volunteer has something to say and I am more that happy for her to speak on my behalf. So ladies and gentleman, I give you the co-captain of the Cheerios: Miss Santana Lopez." Kurt said and Abbey's ears pricked at this as a surprisingly nervous looking Santana made her way to the microphone to louder applause. She looked around before beginning to speak._

"_Hey." She said before clearing her throat._

"_I'm proud of Kurt. He really deserves it. It'll help him get into the school he wants and it'll help him become a better person. And that's why I'm standing here: to reveal something that will make me a better person. A **much** better person." Santana said. Abbey's heart stopped at this point. She knew what was coming and she wanted to stop the Latina but then realized she did look nervous but she wasn't uncomfortable or awkward._

"_Last night, I sat my parents down and I told them something. Something shocking, something unexpected but they told me they were proud of me no matter what I do…and I broke down crying. And that's a difficult thing for me to do because Santana Maria Lopez never cries. Except at horrible Cheerio tryouts and yes, Finnept, I'm talking to you." Santana said and everyone looked to Finn, now sneering at the boy seeing as he tried out for the cheerleading squad with one particularly noticeable sneer coming from Finn's bitter rival: Jack Harmon._

_Finn was still reeling over the fact that Rachel was now with Jack instead of trying to think of ways to get back together with him. And she looked…almost happy with Jack. They were always smiling to each other and discussing Broadway shows. But Rachel and Kurt do that and you don't see them making out in school…okay, that's just wrong on so many levels to Finn as he shook the image out of his head. But now he wanted her back and he was going to get her back._

"_Umm, Hudson? Could you get your head out of the jealousy clouds and put your eyes backs on me for a second? Thank you." Santana then said, her voice laced with her usual sass as she broke Finn out of his rare thought process as the student body laughed at Santana's comment. The Latina showed a small smirk before taking a deep breath._

"_I'm a bitch and yeah, I know that. I speak my mind and I **definitely**know that. Trust me: I've been slapped, punched in the gut and slammed into lockers because of it and that was just my smack down with the 'calm and collected' White Rhino." Santana said, with Lauren Zizes rolling her eyes but having a smirk on her face as she watched from the bleachers. She knew that was coming but she had respect for what the girl was about to do._

"_But I have kept something from mostly everyone I know. And I kept it from myself for years. I grew up a normal girl: parents that wouldn't stop nagging at you, a preschool that was awesome and my academic levels dropping after you start high school and I had boyfriends. My first being in 5th grade." Santana said and said first boyfriend smiled at the memories. They were not the couple you'd expect but they liked each other like two 5th graders would._

"_We were actually together for 3 years before he moved to Cleveland. And he was my first." Santana before looking to the boy behind her, who was still smiling._

"_Thanks." She said and Adam just gave her a small wink and a smile before Santana turned back._

"_And then something happened in 9th grade. Something weird but right. I was having a sleepover with one of my best friends and I felt this churning in my stomach. My heart started racing. My palms started sweating and I was finding it hard to speak. It was just taking over my body and it just went into overload. So I leant forward and I kissed her." Santana said and whispered chatter broke out._

"_That's right: I said 'her'. I kissed a girl and I **liked**it, baby. And…" she said, getting silence._

"_I slept with her." Santana finished, causing an uproar. While insults and abuse were thrown at Santana, she stood her ground with her facial expression remaining the same. But then a mixture of football and hockey players stood up and made her way toward the stage, slushies armed at the ready. However, the glee guys and girls saw this and ran towards the front of the stage, barricading the planned ice monsoon from reaching the Latina. But as the jocks reared their cups back and the boys squinted at the incoming sudden temperature drop, Coach Beiste's voice cut them off._

"_SIT BACK DOWN NOW! ALL OF YOU!" she screeched. The hockey players just smirked._

"_You heard the lady, losers. Sit down so we can end this torture chamber." Scott Cooper said, motioning to Santana. And then Shannon, Will, Shelby and Emma stood up._

"_No. She meant you." Shelby then said while standing between Rachel and Mitchell. Emma and Will stood on one end of the line while Coach Beiste stood on the other._

"_Let her speak." Will simply said before nodding to Santana, motioning her to carry on. The Latina nodded and took a breath before her eyes fell on the one person that stole it away. And all she was doing was watching with her green eyes wide, her pale lips slightly parted open as she watched intently. Santana could only let out a sigh and smile before carrying on._

"_Sure, I slept with guys to try and block the thought out but of course, it never worked. And then near the end of last year, I was slushied. So I ran into the bathroom and there she was. The most beautiful woman I had ever seen in my life just standing about 4 feet away from me. And I can't believe it took almost a year for me to realise that I was totally in love with her." Santana said, looking straight into Abbey's eyes._

"_And I am still in love with her." She then said and Abbey let out a wide, open grin as her eyes filled with tears._

"_And this doesn't mean I am going to sleep with anyone behind her back like usual. No. No, she is the one. So what I'm trying to say is…here goes…I'm gay." She said. There was complete silence for about 5 seconds before Santana spoke again._

"_And you can go ahead and call me anything; raging from 'gay' to 'Ellen DeGeneres' although I prefer Portia-" Santana started before another voice cut her off._

"_Are you kidding me?" it asked and Santana sighed before realizing it wasn't malicious as Abbey begun to walk forward._

"_Ellen is way better." She then said and Santana smiled before pulling Abbey onstage. They relished each other's company before Santana turned back to the McKinley student body._

"_This is Abigail Scarlett Hawkins." She said before reaching out to delicately take Abbey's right hand with Santana's left._

"_My girlfriend." Santana finished before looking back to Abbey._

"_Who I love so, so, **so**much. She has been through so much in her life and it's only fair that she gets the Princess Charming she deserves. So, I've actually got another announcement-" Santana said before booing broke out and slushie cups and even some glitter was being thrown, showering the New Directions in a shining, flavorsome rainbow that would have made a perfect TV advertisement for Skittles._

"_ENOUGH!" a voice called out and the uproar froze at once as the Principal spoke up._

"_I have taught high school kids for 28 years and I have never seen such stupidity and reckless attitude." He called out. A Cheerio then spoke up._

"_Yeah, Hoe-pez. Listen to Figgins." She mocked and Santana's eyes sparked dangerously before Principal Figgins spoke again._

"_Quiet!" he called out and dead silence rang throughout the halls._

"_I am not going to tolerate this kind of behavior in this once sacred school. I would like to see all of the football team bar Finn Hudson, Noah Puckerman, Artie Abrams, Mike Chang and Sam Evans in my office as well as the hockey team and the Cheerios bar Quinn Fabray, Brittany S Pierce and Santana Lopez." Figgins then said. One Sue Sylvester, who had watched the whole event unravel, sharply turned to Figgins._

"_You listen to me, Figgins. You can tamper with the rubber oval throwing oafs and the uncoordinated upside-down walking stick wheelers, but you will not do anything with my Cheerios otherwise I shall go all General Zork on your manure shaded suit wearing, monotonous ass." Sue snarled and Principal Figgins just shook his head before looking to the students who just watched on._

"_Dismissed!" he called out and everyone soon scattered away, shocked by what had happened._

"_This is kind of ironic with them throwing rainbows. Because rainbows are a gay thing and they were shining their rainbows on us." Brittany said once the last student had exited the basketball court and the glee kids, Coach Beiste, Mr. Schuester, Ms Corcoran and Miss Pillsbury stood. All but 2 looked to the blonde while Abbey and Santana locked in a tight embrace._

"_I am so proud of you." Abbey mumbled into the shoulder of Santana's Cheerios uniform. The Latina only tightened the hug, as if holding onto the one thing she had left which was true. With all the insults that were going to come their way, Santana didn't want to back down now and push Abbey away. But right now, Santana didn't care as she had all she could ever wanted right here and again, she would never voice that otherwise she would seem like more soft than she is now with that cheesy but truthful speech. She leant in but noticed something._

"_You have some slushie on your face." Santana said. Abbey raised a hand to wipe it off but Santana stopped it._

"_I didn't say I wanted it off." The Latina said with a smirk that Abbey returned before the couple locked lips. Santana could taste grapefruit lip gloss along with cherry slushie which made a quite unusually tasty combination. Abbey could just taste the bitterness of the green apple slushie upon Santana's lips but she couldn't care less. And it tasted pretty good._

"_Girls!" a voice called in their direction after what felt like forever and they broke the kiss to see everyone, including the 4 teachers, smiling before Mr. Schuester signaled them to come down._

"_Time for glee." He then said and the girls smiling before interlocking fingers and beginning to walk out of the gym. Abbey then remembered something._

"_What was that little announcement you wanted to make before we were so rudely interrupted?" Abbey asked and Santana realised she didn't announce it. She saw that the rest of the New Directions and all of the teachers had left so Santana had stopped, making Abbey do the same. The auburn haired girl looked to Santana who took a step to face Abbey, inhaled and exhaled a deep breath and spoke._

"_Go to prom with me."_

_Abbey's heart stopped at this. Santana had just came out to the school and now she's asking her to be a prom date. This had to be a dream for Abbey._

"_Umm…wow. Yeah." Abbey replied, getting a giggle from Santana._

"_Hell yeah!' she then said more confidently and Santana grinned before pulling Abbey's face towards her own for a powerful kiss. Abbey was so overcome by the emotion from both herself and her girlfriend that she didn't hear the first or the second call directed at them._

"_Hey!" it called again and the kiss was broken to see Quinn and Maxwell stood there grinning._

"_Come on, lovebirds. We got glee rehearsal." Maxwell said. The two girls could smile, take each others hands once again and follow the alto and tenor out of the gymnasium._

**0000000000**

"That was a pretty awesome day. You came out to the school and you asked me to prom. It's what any gay girl could've dreamed of." Abbey then said and Santana grinned.

"And what about prom? That was…probably one of the best nights ever." Santana said, Abbey giving an incredibly sheepish smile in reply.

**0000000000**

_While she was lightly spraying her 'Bulgari Blu Notre' perfume, a voice from downstairs called._

"_Abbey? Are you ready? We don't want to be late to the Fabray's." it called._

"_I'm just coming down now, Mrs. Lopez." Abbey replied before grabbing a box and a few pieces of paper before slowly heading downstairs to a waiting Mr. and Mrs. Lopez. Santana and Abbey decided to get ready at different locations to surprise each other with their outfits so while Abbey was at the Lopez residence, Santana was at Quinn's with Brittany and Francesca._

_Once in view of the Lopez parents, they both grinned a big grin._

"_Santana is one lucky girl." Mrs. Stephanie Rodriguez said while gently rocking now 10 month old Reina as the little baby gazed at Abbey before letting out a gurgle of happiness. Abbey giggled before looking to Alfonso: Santana's dad. He looked at Abbey and grinned before wiping something from his eye._

"_You look beautiful." He said before he raised a camera and took pictures. She smiled and was so engrossed in looking good that she didn't see Stephanie raise an iPhone and take a photo._

**[~~~~~~~~~~]**

_**Meanwhile…**_

_The Unholy Trinity plus Francesca were currently doing their makeup in Quinn's bedroom before Quinn's phone buzzed._

"_Hey, Francesca. Could you get that?" Quinn asked, in the middle of applying mascara to her eyelashes. Francesca who had just finished applying her lipstick, headed over and unlocked the phone before gazing at the new message. She gasped._

"_Oh my god." She said before looking to Quinn._

"_Quinn, Britt. You have to see this." She said and the two blondes gathered around the phone, curious as to what Francesca is looking at. Quinn took a sharp intake of breath while Brittany put a hand over her mouth. Santana looked up from putting her leather Phi heels on._

"_What? Am I allowed to see?" she asked._

"_No: it's a picture of Abbey in her outfit." Quinn replied._

"_She looks beautiful." Francesca added on. Santana could only grin at this._

"_She always does." Santana replied._

"_But tonight she looks **really** beautiful." Brittany said and Santana's grin grew wider before the girls headed downstairs for pictures._

_5 minutes later and the girls, along with Judy Fabray, were sat in the living room when the door rang._

"_I'll get it." Quinn said, standing up and walking over to the door. When she opened it, you could hear a conversation between Quinn and another girl before they both entered the living room. When laying her eyes on the new living room entrant, Santana's heartbeat increased so much she couldn't breathe properly. Quinn had let Abbey in and she couldn't look more beautiful if she tried. Her navy blue dress came to just above her knees, showing off her gorgeous long legs. Her necklace with moon and star pendant, diamond bracelet and high heeled shoes were all gold and her auburn hair had been curled and now flows down Abbey's back. To Santana, her girlfriend couldn't look more perfect than she did tonight._

_And Abbey felt the same for Santana. When Abbey walked in, she had to stare at the Latina's outfit before looking into the warm, dark brown eyes of Santana Lopez. But then her own shining green eyes trailed back down her girlfriend's outfit. Santana went with a simple theme of black and white which highlighted her mocha shaded skin. Her one-shoulder dress was mainly white with black detail which matched her Phi leather zipped ankle boots. Her bracelets were mainly black with white detail while the earrings dangling from her lobes were reflecting light from the living room light, showing off their ebony shade and the necklace that graced her neck was silver with two silver and black heart pendants, one bigger than the other. They just took in each others presence as the other girls watched with smiles on their faces._

"_I must get some pictures of the happy couple!" Judy then said, leaving the room to collect her camera. Santana stood up and walked over to Abbey. Once there, they smiled shyly to themselves._

"_You look…beautiful." Abbey said._

"_You look…damn, girl." Santana replied and Abbey giggled before handing the box she grabbed before to Santana._

"_For you." She said and Santana smiled before opening it and smiling openly at the contents: a silver corsage with a navy blue rose in the center. Abbey then aided Santana in putting it onto her right wrist before Santana got a box from where she sat before._

"_You said to get corsages that matched our dress colors so…here you go." Santana then said, before Abbey gently took the box and looked inside. It was a silver corsage but with a white rose on it. Abbey let out a laugh as a stray tear fell down her face, which Santana gently wiped away with her thumb. Upon this action, both girls looked into each others eyes before leaning in and gently pressing their lips to each other's. Each of their kisses was just as amazing as the last but they all paled in comparison to this one. It was like that the fireworks had been coated in gasoline, making them even more explosive. Santana wrapped her arms around Abbey's waist and back, pulling her in closer as Abbey wrapped her fingers through Santana's sleek and styled black locks. They would have continued if a click wasn't heard and they broke the liplock to see Judy lowering her camera._

"_Sorry. You both just look so sweet together." She answered honestly and the girls smiled, including Francesca, Brittany and Quinn and when Abbey's corsage was firmly secure on her left wrist, the couple posed for photos._

_They had managed to get away from Judy taking photos and were now on their way to the McKinley High gymnasium. The second Quinn, Brittany and Francesca walked in, jaws dropped but then Santana and Abbey walked in with their hands interlocked. They looked beautiful._

"_Why do the gay girls have to be the hottest?" one guy commented as the 5 girls then made their way to the other glee clubbers sat around a table._

**[~~~~~~~~~~]**

_As the glee clubbers performing at prom last year was a success, Figgins said that they could perform again this year. And most had already performed when it was Rachel's and Jack's turn._

"_Alright. We are doing the Frank and Nancy Sinatra classic: 'Somethin' Stupid'." Jack said before Rachel took over._

"_So get your partner and dance," Rachel said before Jack started again._

"_Otherwise Henderson will cut you as I'm too busy being amazing…oh my god, I've turned into the Magic Carpet Ride." Jack finished, receiving warning looks from both Santana and Abbey before the music started and the two divas kicked in. Abbey and Santana could only watch on as the couple sang. Although they were both completely bossy, arrogant and overbearing divas, Abbey and Santana had to admit that they were perfect for each other and they really cared about each other._

_Every couple was getting up to slow dance so Abbey stood up and put an open hand in Santana's direction. The Latina looked up._

"_Would you like to dance?" she asked and Santana looked around, seeing almost everyone dancing: Lauren and Puck, Sam and Mercedes, Tina and Mike, Kurt and Blaine, Quinn and Mitchell, Brittany and Artie, Quinn and Adam, Maxwell and Michelle. Even Francesca and Rory were pretty close as they gently swayed together. Santana then looked back to Abbey, whose hand was still out for Santana to take which she did with an open grin. Abbey carefully led Santana onto the dance floor before wrapping her hands around the darker girl's neck. Santana in turn, carefully placed her hands around Abbey's waist and they girls gently moved together. Santana noticed that Abbey's bodily state had improved ever since Santana found out about Abbey's anorexia. It's been quite a tough road for her but with Santana guiding her, Abbey was now considered to be at a normal age for her height and age. It took a year of pain, blood, sweat and tears underneath everything else that went on but Santana was always there to guide her and that's what Abbey loved about Santana. When it comes to people she loves, she would do anything and everything for them. Even Charlotte when Santana was oblivious that she was a complete bitch. And even though she would voice her hate to the people she didn't like, she truly cared about the people she did and Abbey couldn't wish for anything else._

_The song went on and the two girls were in their own world: foreheads connected as they took in each other's presence. But that was soon cut when a shrill scream was heard and the girls looked to the stage to see a cowering Rachel Berry, a floored Jack Harmon and a towering Finn Hudson. Jack stood up and looked like he was about to retaliate when something gently grabbed his arm. He looked to see Rachel gazing up at him with pleading eyes and Jack could only oblige: stepping back and wrapping an arm around Rachel's shoulder. Finn scoffed._

"_What the hell, Rachel? You're not gonna let your 'boyfriend' fight for you?" he asked._

"_No, I'm not Finn. I'm not going to let Jack stoop as low as you." Rachel replied with Jack protectively tightening his hold around the smaller girl._

"_Aw, come on Rach. You still don't love me? I made a mistake when it came to your dads splitting up. I know that. But can't you give me one more chance?" Finn asked, putting on his puppy dog eyes. But this time, Rachel wasn't falling for it._

"_No. I've given you one too many chances and you blew your last one. I'm never going back to you, Finn. Ever." Rachel replied and Finn gave a sad look before turning to Jack._

"_You little-" he said before lunging for Jack again, only to have Coach Beiste and Mr. Schuester drag him out of the gym for a talk. Abbey and Santana just looked to each other._

"_Looks like it was literally 'Jack and the Beanstalk'." Santana said with a shrug and Abbey could only burst into laughter before prom restarted with a little help from Figgins._

**[~~~~~~~~~~]**

_More performances, including a rendition of Paramore's 'crushcrushcrush' from Santana where everyone was jumping up and down and it was down to the second last performance._

"_Please welcome, Miss Abigail Hawkins to sing an original song." Principal Figgins announced and mild applause rose for the redhead as she made her way behind a grand piano now situated onstage. Santana was now sat with Quinn, Brittany, Adam and Artie when this was announced. When the words 'original song' ran through Santana's ears, her jaw dropped before she let out a disbelieving laugh._

"_Oh my god." She whispered as Abbey looked beyond the crowds to see Santana laughing. Abbey smiled at this._

"_Surprise." She said, aiming at Santana before now talking to everyone._

"_Well, this is a song I wrote about a special someone. And it's called 'Glitter In The Air'." She then said before playing a simple introduction on the piano. A guitar note was heard seconds later and a spotlight shone on Puck as he accompanied Abbey on her song. Santana could only grin as her girlfriend began singing._

_**Have you ever fed a lover with just your hands?**_

_**Closed your eyes and trusted, just trusted?**_

_**Have you ever thrown a fist full of glitter in the air?**_

_**Have you ever looked fear in the face and said, "I just don't care"?**_

_Santana grinned at this. Abbey had commented on how brave she was coming out and finally not caring what other people think or say. And she didn't. Not anymore._

_**It's only half past the point of no return**_

_**The tip of the iceberg**_

_**The sun before the burn**_

_**The thunder before the lightning**_

_**The breath before the phrase**_

_**Have you ever felt this way?**_

_**Have you ever hated yourself for staring at the phone?**_

_**You're whole life waiting on the ring to prove you're not alone**_

_**Have you ever been touched so gently you had to cry?**_

_**Have you ever invited a stranger to come inside?**_

_Santana let out a laugh at this verse. There was this one time where after their first date, Abbey was staying at Maxwell's but she said that she'd call. That night, Santana waited by the phone for 3 hours before Abbey finally rang. Santana then said "you do realise I just waited 3 hours for you to call?"._

_As for the 'touched so gently', Santana grinned at this. Every time Abbey touched her, it was so soft that Santana had wondered if it was even real and she had cried over that. And of course that high note at the end of the verse sent shivers up and down Santana's body._

_**It's only half past the point of oblivion**_

_**The hourglass on the table**_

_**The walk before the run**_

_**The breath before the kiss**_

_**And the fear before the flames**_

_**Have you ever felt this way?**_

_**La la la la la la la la**_

_**There you are, sitting in the garden**_

_**Clutching my coffee,**_

_**Calling me sugar**_

_**You called me sugar**_

_By then, tears had run freely down Santana's face. That verse just described the time where Santana completely knew she was head over heels in love with Abbey. It was the night after Abbey sung the 'Your Man' song to her and they were sat in the back garden, drinking coffee and they were joking before Abbey just took Santana's hand and in all honesty, the Latina had never felt something more electrifying in her life and she said "Damn, sugar. Yous be electrifying." And they just continued laughing. It seemed like such a small but pivotal moment in their relationship._

_**Have you ever wished for an endless night?**_

_**Lassoed the moon and the stars and pulled that rope tight?**_

_**Have you ever held your breath and asked yourself will it ever get better than tonight?**_

_**Tonight**_

_And as for this, Santana wished that this night was endless. This was the night where she saw Abbey bare herself to Santana. And with the Latina now feeling a certain warmth all over her body, her mind drifted to another topic. They had talked about the topic of sex before and Santana was willing to wait for her to be ready seeing as she was, surprisingly, still a virgin. But Santana can get quite impatient over a certain period of time and now with Abbey being like this, Santana wanted her. And she wanted her now._

_Stepping off of the stage, Abbey made her way through the crowds to find Santana. Abbey had absolutely no clue what was making her feel like this but whenever she looked over at Santana during the song, this feeling would rush through her and she felt this want, this need for Santana. She needed something more from her. And when she finds her girlfriend, she was going to get it._

_The second the two girls locked eyes, they knew the feeling was mutual and they ran towards each other, they stopped before Abbey held Santana's left hand and both girls nearly jumped back at how powerful the spark was. They then looked into each other's darkened eyes before, leaning in, Santana whispered huskily in the other girl's ear._

"_Home. Now."_

**[~~~~~~~~~~]**

_Abbey barely had enough time to shut the door before Santana's body was tightly pressed against hers, lips on hers as they held each other tight. A slip of the tongue on top of her own let a gasp out of Abbey's mouth before they broke it momentarily to remove their shoes. Santana had hers off first and saw that Abbey was on the stairs, frantically pulling them off. She had managed to slip the second one off before Santana was straddling her, reattaching her lips to Abbey's own._

"_You are so beautiful." Santana whispered in-between kisses, threading her fingers into Abbey's red tresses. Abbey distanced her mouth from Santana's mouth and started placing featherlight kisses on the pulse point of her neck, gaining a hiss from the darker girl._

"_Oh, god. Are you sure you haven't done this before?" she whispered breathlessly. Abbey just smirked before continuing her assault. Santana's grip on Abbey's hair tightened as her head slowly arched back._

"_Upstairs." She managed to eke out and Abbey stopped before standing up, grabbing Santana's hand and guiding her upstairs and into Santana's room, closing and locking the door behind them._

**0000000000**

"Needless to say that we didn't get much sleep that night." Santana said and Abbey smiled before moving so she was now sat behind Santana, the Latina's back against Abbey's front as Santana rested in-between Abbey's legs. Abbey wrapped her arms around Santana so they joined just below her neck. Santana snuggled into her girlfriend before thinking on what happened next.

"And then it was Nationals." Abbey said and Santana sighed.

"And there's me hoping we were finally accepted." She said and Abbey nodded.

**0000000000**

"_Alright guys. I asked you to come up with song ideas for Nationals and they have to be perfect. Any ideas?" Mr. Schuester asked as he entered the choir room. Of course Jack and Rachel had their hands up before Santana raised one._

"_Mr. Schuester. Me and Abbey have one." the Hispanic girl said and Mr. Schuester nodded._

"_Alright. Let's hear it." He said, sitting down at his stool as Abbey and Santana performed their duets. Seeing as it was love song, they performed it looking to each other and smiling for most of it until the end where they looked to see everyone smiling and applauding. Mr. Schuester was applauding along with them._

"_Alright, ladies. Very good." He said before turning to the club._

"_So…any volunteers to perform the song?" he then asked._

_The atmosphere immediately changed within the group. Everyone looked either shocked or confused at Mr. Schuester's question._

"_Um…Mr. Schuester? Me and Santana kinda want to perform the song." Abbey said. Mr. Schuester turned around._

"_I'm not sure that's the best idea." He said before turning back._

"_Finn? Rachel?" he then asked. The quarterback grinned at the idea of singing with Rachel again but before either of the addressed spoke up, someone got there first._

"_Mr. Schuester, I think it's totally unfair and uncool that you don't let the girls perform it together." Mitchell said._

"_And second of all: you are not letting Jolly Green Giant over there perform a classic love song with Rachel. He's still trying, and I emphasize; place arrows around; underline and highlight - in bold - the word 'trying' to win her back." Jack replies from below the icepack that covers his shiner._

"_We need our most powerful singers-" Mr. Schuester tried to reason before Mercedes interrupted._

"_There's 2 of them right in front of you!" Mercedes said. Will's eyes widened: he thought Mercedes would jump at the chance for a big part in a song at Nationals._

"_Wait." Blaine then said before looking to the 2 girls and then back to Mr. Schuester._

"_Mr. Schuester, surely you're not giving them the song…purely based on the fact that they are both…lesbian, are you?" he asked. Mr. Schuester could only look down and say nothing as the club react with horror and anger._

"_What? Mr. Schuester, you can't be serious." Quinn said._

"_It makes sense, he never gives me and Blaine any love duets for competition but we're allowed to do them in the privacy of the choir room." Kurt said. Mr. Schuester pinched the bridge of his nose._

"_Kurt, Blaine. You know what happened when you two performed 'Candles' with the Warblers. I don't want to make that same mistake." Will said. Kurt's jaw dropped while Blaine looked angry._

"_So 2 gay guys singing is a **mistake**?" Abbey asked, rage beginning to ooze out of her. Mr. Schuester's eyes widened at what he realized he just said._

"_No, no. I didn't mean that. I just-" Mr. Schuester said._

"_You know what, Mr. Schuester? Screw it. Abbey can sing it as a solo." Santana said, sitting back down in her seat. Abbey sighed._

"_San-" Abbeys started but the Latina raised a hand and Abbey was silenced. She took her place next to Santana without saying another word. The rest of the club sighed._

"_Mr. Schue, that wasn't cool." Artie said but the director shrugged._

"_It was for the good of the club. For some of you, this is your last year and we have to win the trophy." Will then said._

"_And you don't think that with 2 of our best singers, who happen to be a **lesbian****couple**, we wouldn't be able to do that? Mr. Schuester you do realize in the International Show Choir Competition rulebook that the judges are not allowed to judge based on a performer's sexuality?" Francesca asked and Mr. Schuester sighed._

"_My decision is final. Abbey will have the solo but no matter what, they're **not**singing the song as a couple." He said and everyone hushed before they were all dismissed._

**[~~~~~~~~~~]**

_After glee, Santana had sprinted off leaving Abbey on her trail. And Abbey had followed her into the girl's bathroom and Abbey had entered just as Santana ploughed her right fist into the paper towel dispenser. A cry out in pain escaped the Latina before she started to slide down the wall. Abbey had managed to catch her before she fully slid down the tiled side of the bathroom. She then gently knelt down next to her and pulled her into an embrace. She then heard footsteps and looked to see Noah Puckerman strolling in before stopping at what was in front of him. His jaw dropped before locking eyes with Abbey._

"_Puck. Get the nurse. Now." Abbey sternly said and the Mohawk left without another word._

**[~~~~~~~~~~]**

_A week later and everyone was in Washington DC for the New Directions second National show choir competition. As for Santana, she had made the trip and was allowed to perform but with thick bandages around her damaged hand. It turns out that she punched the dispenser so hard that she broke 6 finger bones and had to have a special cast made for her so her fingers on her left hand wouldn't be able to move at all. But as long as she didn't take it off while performing, she should be okay._

_The New Directions had complained to Principal Figgins about Mr. Schuester's homophobic words and they now had 4 chaperones: Mr. Schuester and the more LGBT friendly Shelby Corcoran, the one and only Holly Holliday and guitar teacher at McKinley: Joanna Nixon._

_Carefree 28 year old Joanna had been teaching at McKinley for almost a year after moving from her home state Virginia and as well as being an avid guitar player, she did sing with her main genre being country. And along with that being a reason why she was selected, she was also one of the Lopez's closest family friends and was bisexual herself. And the most interesting part? She was currently in an open relationship with Miss Holliday._

_As they settled in their dressing room in their black and silver outfits, compete with jackets and fedoras for the men, Abbey and Santana were sat with their hands intertwined when Jo and Holly made their way over._

"_Hey, girls." Holly said and the younger girls looked up, smiling to their chaperones._

"_Do you mind if we talk?" Joanna then asked and Abbey and Santana shook their heads before the older women kneeled in front of them._

"_We heard what Mr. Schuester thought about you two doing a love song together." The guitar teacher said and Abbey looked down while Santana rolled her eyes._

"_I know. We think it's total crap as well. And that's why I think you should sing it as a duet." Holly then said and both girls looked up._

"_No. We can't go against Mr. Schuester. He'll ban us." Santana said._

"_Since when did Santana Lopez care about breaking the rules?" Miss Holliday then asked and Santana sat back in her chair_

"_And besides, what is he going to ban you from? If you lose, fine but it'll be your last competition. And if you win, then it'll be because of you and he'll keep you on for Internationals." Miss Nixon added on and the girls looked to each other._

"_They've got a point." Abbey said before Santana looked down._

"_So…do you want to do it?" she then asked and Santana sighed before shaking her head._

"_No. It's too late." The Latina answered before taking both of her girlfriend's hands with her one good hand._

"_You got us this last year. Go and do it again." She said before standing up and muttering something about being excused to go to the bathroom and walking off. Abbey could only watch before turning to the 2 chaperones and smiling._

"_You guys know what I'm going to do, right?" Abbey asked and the women smiled._

"_Oh yeah. It's like all lesbian couples can read each other's minds." Holly said, gaining laughs from both Joanna and Abbey before the bells rang and the lights flashed._

"_I'm gonna get Santana." Holly said, sprinting out of the room as the others brushed themselves off and wished each other good luck. Joanna just looked to Abbey and they both shared a smile before Abbey stood up and Joanna pulled her in for an embrace._

"_Knock 'em dead." The teacher said and Abbey smiled before heading out with the others._

**[~~~~~~~~~~]**

_After the returning Vocal Adrenaline and Colorado Castle Crooners (who had both Jennifer and Charlotte) performed, Abbey headed out to start her solo and the New Directions setlist after they were announced. The piano played a very simple introduction before Abbey begun the song that has caused so much controversy over the past week._

_**It's a little bit funny, this feeling inside**_

_**I'm not one of those who can easily hide**_

_Abbey then broke her gaze from the audience to look upon Santana before walking towards her._

_**I don't have much money but girl if I did**_

_**I'd buy a big house where we both could live**_

_She then grabbed Santana's good hand and led her out onstage. Santana almost refused to go out but as Abbey led her out, applause rose and she smiled before looking to Abbey who signalled her that the stage was hers, an opportunity she grabbed with both hands._

_**So excuse me forgetting but these things I do**_

_**You see I've forgotten if they're green or they're blue**_

_**Anyway the thing is what I really mean**_

_**Yours are the sweetest eyes I've ever seen**_

_Looking to Abbey as she sung the lyrics, the ginger haired girl grinned at her Latina girlfriend as they harmonised in the chorus._

_**And you can tell everybody this is your song**_

_**It may be quite simple but now that it's done**_

_**I hope you don't mind**_

_**I hope you don't mind that I put down in words**_

_**How wonderful life is now you're in the world**_

_Santana then stepped back and let Abbey take over which she did as she looked to the audience._

_**If I was a sculptor, but then again, no**_

_**Or a girl who makes potions in a travelling show**_

_**I know it's not much but it's the best I can do**_

_**My gift is my song and this one's for you**_

_Abbey pointed to Santana as she sung the last line and they both gently interlocked their fingers as they harmonised with 'ahh' before Santana started the chorus, stepping forward._

_**And you can tell everybody this is your song**_

_**It may be quite simple but now that it's done**_

_The Cheerio then looked back and grinned as Abbey sung the second half to the last piece of the song._

_**I hope you don't mind**_

_**I hope you don't mind that I put down in words**_

_**How wonderful life is now you're in the world**_

_The girls only realised how close they were to each other when the applause kicked in and their foreheads were touching. And loud applause was heard as they stepped away from each other and got into position for the group performances of 'Steppin' To The Bad Side' and 'We're Not Gonna Take It' which couldn't have gone better and they now waited in anticipation for the Top 10. Neither Ms Corcoran or Mr. Schuester still hadn't found them yet but Miss Holliday and Miss Nixon had. They were all sat down when Kurt came bounded over._

"_They just posted the Top 10." He said. Mitchell raised an eyebrow._

"_Wow. Déjà vu." He said and everyone let out a nervous laugh before they all went over._

"_We'll all look this time." Rachel said before they all stepped forward and Abbey was about to raise her lowered head to look but she was being lifted onto Puck's shoulders once again. She had managed to get a glance of the board and saw that they were 1st. Abbey let out a squeal of delight before it stopped and Abbey was being put back down onto the ground to face a one sorrowful William Schuester._

"_Abbey…Santana…I wanted to say I'm sorry for what I said. I let my judgements get the better of me but…you did it. And I couldn't be more humbled to have you 2 as my students." He said and Abbey let out a smile while Santana just gave a small, lopsided grin as she made her way over to Abbey._

"_So…solo time." Will then said._

**[~~~~~~~~~~]**

_A Rory solo of Enrique's 'Tired Of Being Sorry' and they were now standing onstage, Abbey and Santana's hand clutching tightly as it was just them and Vocal Adrenaline left. They did do much better than last year seeing as they came 7th._

"_And the winners are…" Ryan Seacrest said into the microphone before slowly opening the envelope. He looked to the audience for what felt like forever until finally speaking._

"_NEW DIRECTIONS!" he said and Abbey could only fall onto her knees before being pulled up into a group hug._

"_I love you." A voice came from somewhere within but Abbey knew all too well who it was._

"_I love you too, Santana." She said before they stopped and turned to Ryan who had some extra news._

"_This year, it's going to be different. You all get to represent the United States in an International show choir competition in, drum roll…" he said before smiling to the kids._

"_Madrid in Spain!" he then said into the mic and there was excited cheer before you could hear Mitchell scream._

"_SPANISH TACOS!" he said._

"_They're Mexican, imbecile." Jack added on and Mitchell could only shrug before joining in the group celebration._

**[~~~~~~~~~~]**

_**2 months later, Madrid…**_

"_Welcome to the finals of the International Show Choir Competition hosted in Madrid, Spain!" the returning Ryan Seacrest said._

"_The final 2 choirs have to do a song that is considered big in their country before the judges decide on who is the best show choir on this planet. We have 'Euphoria' from the UK who had just performed British classic 'Kiss From A Rose' by Seal and we now have 'New Directions' from the USA who shall perform a classic from globally known American rock musical: RENT. Ladies and gentleman, they are the 'New Directions' performing 'Seasons Of Love'." Ryan said and the audience applauded as the club made their way onstage, looking both nervous and proud._

_This was it. The moment that could really define every single member of the 'New Directions' as performers and they could not have chosen a better song. As everyone who was associated to the New Directions were in the upper circle of the theatre they were in, they were going to put everything into this performance._

_A piano introduction began and they began singing in unison._

_**Five hundred twenty-five thousand**_

_**Six hundred minutes,**_

_**Five hundred twenty-five thousand**_

_**Moments so dear.**_

_**Five hundred twenty-five thousand**_

_**Six hundred minutes**_

_**How do you measure, measure a year?**_

_**In daylights, in sunsets, in midnights**_

_**In cups of coffee**_

_**In inches, in miles, in laughter, in strife**_

_**In five hundred twenty-five thousand**_

_**Six hundred minutes**_

_**How do you measure**_

_**A year in the life?**_

_**How about love?**_

_Everyone smiled as they all hit the harmonies beautifully._

_**How about love?**_

_**How about love? Measure in love**_

_**Seasons of love**_

_**Seasons of love**_

_A light shone on two girls stood beside each other, hand in hand. One was tanned with black hair and one was pale with red hair. The one with the red hair started out the solo, smiling to the girl next to her._

_**Five hundred twenty-five thousand**_

_**Six hundred minutes!**_

_**Five hundred twenty-five thousand**_

_**Journeys to plan**_

_The tanned girl then took over with the redhead smiling on in pride._

_**Five hundred twenty-five thousand**_

_**Six hundred minutes**_

_**How do you measure the life**_

_**Of a woman or a man?**_

_The lights then shone on two boys stood next to each other on the other side of the line. About the same height although was one was blonde with short hair and one was a brunette with longer hair than the blonde. The brunette sung first, putting his nerves and clumsiness behind him as he belted out his lines._

_**In truths that she learned,**_

_**Or in times that he cried**_

_The blonde then took over, preparing for the high note he was obviously going to get._

_**In bridges he burned,**_

_**Or the way that she died**_

_Everyone joined back in, but this time clapping was added and soon enough, every member of the audience joined in as they continued on._

_**It's time now to sing out,**_

_**Tho' the story never ends**_

_**Let's celebrate**_

_**Remember a year in the life of friends**_

_**Remember the love!**_

_**Remember the love!**_

_**Measure in love**_

_**Seasons of love!**_

_As the majority kept singing, a chocolate skinned girl stood in the middle was busy belting out the high verse and as everyone turned to her for the high note, she hit it perfectly and they all smiled giddily._

_**Oh you got to got to **_

_**Remember the love! **_

_**You know that love is a gift from up above **_

_**Share love, give love spread love **_

_**Measure, measure your life in love**_

_Everyone was soon on their feet as the song went to it's diminuendo and as 'Euphoria' came back onstage, Ryan was handed an envelope._

"_Well, it seems like the judges have already decided." He said before standing between the choirs._

"_Now…the winner…of the International Show Choir Competition is…" and Ryan opened his mouth to announce the winner._

**0000000000**

**Songs used are 'Your Man' by Josh Turner, 'Glitter In The Air' by P!nk, 'Your Song' by Elton John (the Ellie Goulding version) and 'Seasons Of Love' from RENT.**

**Miss Joanna "Jo" Nixon is played by one of my favourite women in the world: TNA Knockout Mickie James. **

**Abbey prom outfit: polyvore. com / abbey_senior_prom/set?id=38255720**

**Santana prom outfit: polyvore. com / santana_senior_prom/set?id=38934173**

**I am just so mean, aren't I? XD So! Abitana got their mack on! In honour of 'The First Time' which is airing Tuesday in the USA, Wednesday on my computer screen and Thursday on my TV screen over in the UK.**

**I got a review from someone called 'Too Lazy To Login'. I have a message for you: I want my virtual cookie! Oh, and who are you? I probably know you but I have the memory and IQ of a peanut so…yeah.**

**For the epilogue, you will find out the results and…do I hear bells ringing?**

**Until then: Later alligators who love my stories so much :)**


	4. If It's Not The Fall That Kills You

**8 years later**

"**If anyone has any objection as to why these 2 women should not be wed, speak now or forever hold your peace." The minister said before something was heard that made Abbey's heart stop.**

"**I do." A voice said and collective gasps were heard as Abbey looked to Santana with shocked and teary eyes.**

"**We shouldn't be doing this. We shouldn't be marrying each other. We shouldn't even be together. It's just wrong." Santana says before starting to walk back down the aisle.**

"**San…" Abbey whispered but Santana walked out without looking back.**

"**No…no…no…" Abbey could only whisper.**

**0000000000**

"No!" Abbey blurted, eyes abruptly opening as she lifted her head and looked in the mirror opposite her. She saw that her mascara was currently running down her face and let out a relieved sigh before a little laugh escaped her.

"So much for it being waterproof." She said as she grabbed a make up wipe sat snugly inside it's packet and gently wipe the streaming mascara from her face.

This was probably the most important (and nervous) day of Abbey's life and that didn't include the solos she had in competition in high school, including Internationals in Senior Year which they kicked butt at and won by a unanimous vote. High school had gone, college had gone and now she stared at herself in the mirror, taking a deep breath and thinking back as to how this rollercoaster even started.

She was brought out of her thought haze by a knock on the closed door behind her. The redhead turned on her seat to look to the white wooden door behind her.

"Who is it?" she called out.

"Your 55 year old manager with your 26 year old best man." A female voice said on the other side of the door. Abbey could only grin.

"Come on in." she said before carefully standing up as the door opened and a pale woman with long, wavy brown hair and soft blue eyes walked in, wearing a knee-length navy blue dress. Standing next to her was a tall, muscular, tanned man with a lightly shaven head, light brown eyes and a cheeky smile on his face as he smoothed out his black tuxedo blazer and straightened his black tie. But that smile soon vanished as he laid eyes on the girl in front of him.

"Well…what do you think?" Abbey asked and the two people could just stare. The woman had a proud smile on her face while the man's jaw was slackened to the max.

"You look amazing, Abbey. Truly beautiful." The woman said. Abbey could only smile.

"Thanks, Emilia." She said to her Aunt and also manager of almost 3 years before turning to the other person staring.

"What do you think, Puck?" she asked.

"Can I marry you?" he asked in a daze to which Abbey could only laugh at.

"Back off, Noah or Zizes won't be happy about her man playing away." Alice said before Puck grinned.

"Come on. Me and Zizes have been together for nearly 8 years, do you honestly think I'd stray now?" Puck asked before Alice shrugged.

"It could happen." She replied and Puck gave a sly grin before turning back to Abbey.

"You look…stunning." He summarized, gaining a blush from the Colorado native.

"Well you kind of have to on probably the most important day of your life." Abbey said, gaining a look and a grin from Puck.

"How did you even get to see Santana again after we all graduated. Didn't you both go to different universities…in different _states_?" Emilia asked. Abbey looked to Puck.

"You remember, don't you?" Abbey asked the now fully grown man who looked solemn as he nodded his head. Abbey sighed before turning back to Emilia.

"Well, it was probably the last place you'd expect…" Abbey started.

**0000000000**

_Slamming the door behind her Abbey placed her messenger bag down, removed her leather jacket and threw herself onto the sofa of her student accommodation apartment._

_After graduating from McKinley High, Abbey had gotten places at Ohio State University, Duke University, Emory University and 2 surprise ones from Princeton and Columbia. And she thought about it for a week and then it wasn't long until her Columbia Lions welcoming pack came to her door. She had decided to do Film Studies which wasn't originally her first choice but after getting a program, she decided that it was best suited to her. However, there was one thing that had weighed heavily on her mind._

_Santana had gotten 4 offers and decided to go to Ohio State to study Psychology which meant that the couple wouldn't be together for a long while, which made both women crack as they said goodbye to Abbey at the airport. They held each other for so long, it could have broken the Guinness World Record before they let go and Abbey was on a plane to New York._

_Seeing as Kurt, Rachel and Jack were selected as part of the 26 applicants that were accepted into NYADA, Abbey lives with them and her best friend in university: Music student Steph Beckett seeing as their schools were 15 minutes apart when you drive. Abbey loves her course and she has made a few friends, and both guys and girls have asked her out but she says she's taken. And it was true: Santana and Abbey never officially broke up before Abbey left for Columbia and she wants it to stay that way. She loves Santana and no one else._

_As well as her course, she's a Flute I in the marching band, she's on the track and field team and has been picked a few times to sing a fighting song towards the other teams during football or basketball games. They would pick other people to sing the traditional stuff but they wanted modern, contemporary songs they would always pick Abbey. So overall, her school life was hectic but worth it because she really enjoys it. The only thing that would make it better was Santana._

_They did talk on the phone at least 3 times a week until about 2 weeks ago when the calls became scarce and that worried Abbey. But that was soon put to the side as the door opened._

"_Who's home?" a voice called._

"_Just me, Kurt." Abbey replied as Kurt Hummel and Rachel Berry went to sit on the sofa opposite the one Abbey was slumped on._

"_Where's Jack?" Abbey asked._

"_Still at school. He's rehearsing for his audition for the school production of 'Rock Of Ages' and, of course, he's auditioning for the part of Drew Boley." Rachel replied._

"_How come you 2 aren't auditioning?" Abbey then asked._

"_It's not really our type of musical. I'm more 'Les Miserables' and 'Evita'." Rachel then said._

"_And I'm more 'Funny Girl' and 'Phantom Of The Opera'. Jack, meanwhile, thinks he can audition for any musical." Kurt finished._

"_Well…he kinda can." Rachel said._

"_And you're kind of his girlfriend so you're obliged to say that." Abbey countered as she sat up on the sofa. Rachel could only smile while Kurt showed a small smile before looking down. Both Abbey and Rachel saw this and they both hugged Kurt._

_Abbey and Santana weren't the only couple separated by their college choices. Blaine also decided to study at Ohio State University, History of Art to be more precise, going against his original plan to go to New York with Kurt. And that devastated Kurt, so much so that Blaine has wrote to him many times but he has never replied because he's too hurt that his boyfriend isn't physically there with him._

"_Hey. Listen. I've been chosen to be the 'Fight Song Singer' at the next basketball game next Saturday which is the Lions against the Buckeyes." Abbey said and Kurt looked up with shining yet hopeful eyes._

"_T-t-t-the Buckeyes? As in the Ohio State University Buckeyes?" Kurt asked. Abbey grinned and nodded._

"_Yup. And you're coming with me." Abbey said and Kurt squealed before tightly embracing the redhead. Abbey can only smile as she held onto the countertenor._

"_You're going to get your man and I'm going to get my woman." Abbey said and Kurt let out something that was crossed between a laugh and a sob as they held each other tight. Abbey finally broke it before looking to Rachel._

"_You're invited too. And Jack. And Steph. She's always wanted to meet Santana." Abbey said and Rachel smiled, nodding._

"_Did **somebody **say Steph Beckett?" a voice bellowed, resembling Draco Malfoy in the 'A Very Potter Musical', and Abbey smiled before looking to the doorway to see her best friend: Steph walk in. Abbey met Steph when she moved into their campus apartment a week before the semester started. Steph was an attractive girl: she was about 5'5" with a slim build and sleek black hair. She was a little bit of a punk rocker and she had one hell of a singing voice and is quite a piano virtuoso, explaining her choice in university courses._

_But below her fiery, headstrong surface she is also very sweet and cares for Abbey as a friend, learning of Abbey's sexuality during the first week when Steph asked if Abbey "had any lucky guy on her brain" and Abbey replied with a confident no and "I do have a lucky **girl**". Steph wasn't homophobic and she was all for gay people, being an avid supporter of gay rights so she was fine with Abbey being a lesbian. But she was worried about her friend. Steph knew Abbey was head over heels in love with Santana but with them being so far away, Steph was a little concerned about Abbey's heart being broken._

_But she wasn't thinking of that right now as Abbey had a big smile on her face._

"_Hey, Steph. I've got great news." Abbey said and Steph's jaw dropped._

"_Christina Aguilera is touring and she's coming to Madison Square Garden?" she asked hopefully. The redhead let out a laugh before shaking her head._

"_Not this time. I've been chosen for the next 'Fight Song' against the Buckeyes." Abbey replied and Steph's eyes lit up._

"_That's awesome!" she said, high fiving Abbey._

"_I know. And you're coming with us. Me, you, Kurt, Rachel and Jack are going." Abbey said and Steph openly grinned._

"_Really?" she asked with a high pitched squeal, which Abbey laughed at before nodding. Steph laughed before realizing something._

"_Wait…Buckeyes…Ohio State…are you going to see Santana?" Steph asked and Abbey nodded._

"_It'll be the first time I see her in 8 months. God, I miss her so much and now I finally get to see her." The redhead replied, gaining smiles from Rachel, Kurt and Steph._

_As the 4 talked about their upcoming finals, the door opened and in came a booming melodious voice._

"_Hey imbeciles and Rachel! Here I am!" Jack sung happily in the form of Rachel's signature song 'Don't Rain On My Parade'. Steph raised an eyebrow._

"_I'm guessing you got the part." She said._

"_Yes, Janis Joplin, I did. You are looking at the only first year student in NYADA to be in this year's production of 'Rock Of Ages' and I got the main part. Obviously." Jack said. Rachel grinned and walked over to her boyfriend._

"_Well done, Jonathan." She said before warmly kissing Jack. The others could only smile._

**[~~~~~~~~~~]**

**Saturday Afternoon.  
>Port Columbus International Airport<br>Columbus, Ohio**

_Stepping into the arrivals lounge, a grin lit Abbey's face._

"_It feels good to be back." She said, letting out a happy content sigh. She then looked behind her to see Rachel, Kurt and even Jack looking around in awe._

"_It hasn't changed." Kurt said._

"_Well, yeah. You've only been gone 8 months. What's going to be different?" Steph said, looking around with a raised eyebrow._

"_I can think of one thing." Kurt replied._

"_So can I…" Rachel said with a wide grin before everyone looked to her._

"_Look." She then said, pointing forwards and they all looked forwards to see a dapperly dressed young man stood with a wide grin on his face. He was also holding up a cardboard sign that had a red heart and the letters 'K.H' written over it. Kurt let out a disbelieving breath before his grip loosened on the handle of his Marc Jacobs shoulder bag, letting it drop to his feet as he started sprinting towards his boyfriend. Blaine just stood with the grin firmly in place before opening his arms and catching Kurt when the fashion fanatic literally leapt into his arms. Their lips pressed to each others for the first time in just over 8 months and the world melted away. Nothing could be heard except their names in a quite amused tone before another voice spoke up._

"_Hey! Harry and Ginny! There are other people that Mr. Anderson want to welcome back to Hogwarts." Jack said and Kurt broke the kiss with him and Blaine, giving Jack the evil eye while Blaine just laughed._

"_Still the same as ever Jack?" the dapper boy asked, heading over and shaking Jack's hand._

"_He's actually less hostile. I think Rachel's tamed him." Abbey said. Blaine laughed before hugging Abbey and Rachel before laying eyes on Steph, his usual smile still in place._

"_You must be Miss Stephanie Beckett." He said, taking the girl's hand and gently placing a kiss on it. Steph grinned._

"_Watch your mouth there Anderson, you might slip with the gel from her hair sliding down her skin." Jack with another remark but when Steph stepped forward, raising a fist, the taller boy gave a small flinch._

"_Did I just see correctly? Jack Harmon flinching?" Blaine asked._

"_Well, there is a very valid reason. 6 months ago, Steph had courtside tickets to a New York Knicks basketball game where Christina Aguilera was singing the National Anthem. And she is a huge admirer of Miss Aguilera." Rachel said before Abbey carried on._

"_Jack decided to hide them in his pocket to aggravate Steph…and the next time we saw them was in the washing machine after the half hour rinse." Abbey said._

"_As long as you don't have an angry Janis Joplin next to a glass vase filled with bloomed violets, you'll be fine." Jack finished, pulling down the neck of his t-shirt past his chest where a prominent scar was that went across his left pec. Blaine's eyes widened._

"_Will it heal?" he asked._

"_It should. You should have heard Harmon squeal like a little piglet." Steph said and Jack looked to Steph._

"_Well what would you expect when you have a glass vase shredding the front of your body!" he replied._

"_I'm a junior mixed martial arts fighter. I wouldn't really worry about getting a little cut on the front of your body. Especially since there is a possibility that you will irritate me again and I will do worse, Harmon. Mark my words." Steph shot back and Jack took a step back to hide behind Rachel._

"_Anyway, Jack and Steph's insane rivalry aside; it's great to see you again Blaine." Abbey said and Blaine smiled, pecking Kurt on the cheek before taking Kurt's bag and skillfully throwing the straps onto his own shoulder while Kurt linked with his other arm. Blaine hadn't really changed much since Abbey last saw him at a New Directions farewell party. In fact the only thing that had changed was his dress sense. He was wearing a pear of loose dark blue jeans a tight gray with a scarlet red Buckeyes emblem. And he had also grown a little bit of chin stubble which Kurt seemed to be fascinated by seeing as it was his and his boyfriend's topic of conversation as they headed to the taxi._

"_Alright. So, Kurt and I will be staying in my student apartment seeing as my roommate is currently in Beijing on the International Studies course." Blaine said. Kurt looked to Blaine incredulously._

"_Is he mildly attractive?" he asked, jealousy hazing his voice._

"_**She **is adorable." Blaine replied and Kurt looked down. Blaine smiled at the countertenor before turning to the other 4._

"_Since Abbey and Steph are the Columbus students, there is a hotel room in The Blackwell Inn booked for you and Jack and Rachel can stay in the apartment opposite ours. The last people that were there graduated last year and it hasn't been used for accommodation this year so it's totally empty. I asked the admissions about it and they're totally cool with you guys staying there for a couple of days just as long as you don't make a mess." Blaine said and the others smiled before Blaine looked to Abbey._

"_Does Santana know you're here?" he asked._

"_No, I'm going to surprise her tonight. Do you have her address?" Abbey asked with a smile._

"_Actually, her room is just in the building opposite mine. We see each other all the time when we're not in class." Blaine replied and Abbey smiled._

"_Perfect." Abbey finished._

**[~~~~~~~~~~]**

**Later that night**

**Bradley Hall Building**

_Dressed in a pair of white skinny jeans, black shirt and black heels, Abbey slowly walked up to the door. She looked at the bouquet of red roses in her hand and smiled before looking up. Blaine said that you could actually see Santana's apartment window. It was on the third row, second on the left. When Abbey deducted and looked at the window, the lights were on so Abbey slowly crouched down, picked up a pebble and softly threw it against the allocated window. She then threw another before a figure came to the window and opened it. Abbey couldn't help but madly grin at the figure of Santana Lopez looking down into the shadows to see who was throwing rocks at her apartment window. Abbey was just about to call out Santana's name when she saw Santana look back and smile. And then a figure walked up behind her._

_A slim, pale one with cascading blonde locks that wrapped around the front of Santana's shoulders. And long fingers that clutched at her waist as the paler girl started to mark the Latina's neck with her lips. And as Abbey heard an all too familiar giggle ring throughout her ears like a loudspeaker even though Santana was at a distance, it was all she needed before her fingers stiffened, the flowers dropping to the floor. Abbey could've sworn she heard a cry coming from them as they hit the cold stone of the sidewalk. Or maybe it was from her. She didn't care as she turned and walked away, trying anything to get this feeling of numbness out of her chest._

_As Santana let out the giggle, it faded just as fast. She didn't know why she was doing this to herself. She needed to feel whole again as she was without Abbey. But even this thing with Brittany, a girl she thought she was in love with, didn't work. Santana let out a sigh and struggled away from her best friend, walking towards the door of her student apartment._

"_What's the matter, San?" the usually airy voice of Brittany S Pierce asked._

"_Britt…" Santana started before letting out a shaky breath._

"_I can't do this anymore. I can't do this to Abbey. It kills me to know that I am doing this to her." Santana said. A flash of hurt was shown to spark Brittany's eyes._

"_But…she's not here. I'm here." The blonde said and Santana's eyes scrunched shut. Those words brought her back to high school when Abbey sung the song from 'Next To Normal'. She saw a production of that the drama department put on and she didn't see what Abbey saw in it. It was just a depressing story about a family and a ghost. But hearing that one song made her head hurt as it did now._

"_I know Britt but just because you're here doesn't mean that I don't want Abbey anymore. I love her." Santana said. Brittany just sighed and nodded._

"_So…you like her sweet lady kisses more than mine?" she asked. Santana sighed._

"_There's always going to be a special place in my heart for you Britt. But my place for Abbey is just a little bit bigger." Santana said and Brittany can only slowly nod._

"_So the past 3 months don't count for anything?" she asked. Santana could only shake her head as Brittany retrieved her coat and left but not before gently kissing Santana one more time and heading out the door. Santana just sat down on the sofa, contemplating what she had done before her phone vibrated. Picking it up from the small table in front of her, she saw that she had received a text message. The Latina opened it to see it was from Brittany. She could only sigh and was about to delete it when she accidentally pressed open._

_**San**_

_**Thrs a bnch of rozs out her wth a crd tht hs ur nme on em**_

_**Luv u**_

_**B xxx**_

_Santana used her 'Text Language Deduction: Brittany Edition' to decrypt the message which Santana deducted as Brittany saying that there was a bunch of roses outside that were addressed to her. Santana could only raise an eyebrow at this before looking out of the window and there they were: a bunch of red roses under a single streetlamp's glow. Santana could only slightly tilt her head to the side as she contemplated who they were from. Probably the one dude who keeps passing her perverted notes during classes and this was him trying to be romantic. Well it wasn't working. In fact, he was probably onto the stalking stage seeing as they were red roses and they were her favorite flower. But he was harmless so Santana thought nothing of it as she closed the window and headed to bed._

**[~~~~~~~~~~]**

_Meanwhile, Jack and Rachel were settling in to their apartment. And by 'settling in', they were making out feverishly on the couch. That was until a knock on the door broke the session. Jack let out a dramatic groan as Rachel stood up and opened the door, where a trembling Abigail Hawkins stood. Rachel's jaw dropped as she took in Abbey's broken appearance: her body was almost doubled over as mascara infused tears ran down her face and she let out continuous disjointed sobs. Rachel pulled her into a tight hug while Jack watched on from a distance with a solemn look on his face as he watched Rachel guide Abbey onto the sofa, whispering comforting words. He knew all too well what had happened._

_He and Pressman kept in contact since he left to study Biology at Ohio State. And, of course, Jack told him to keep an eye on the former McKinley students that reside there. Along with Santana, Brittany, Blaine and Ethan; there was Puck, Finn, Mitchell, Michelle, Lauren, Tina, Rory and Maxwell. Quinn, Adam and Artie were at Yale. Francesca went to UCLA and Mike and Tina were at Brown. When waiting at JFK airport, Jack got a text from Ethan saying that Santana had been fooling around with Brittany. Jack was torn as to whether tell Abbey or not because she did deserve to know. Jack had gotten to know Abbey a lot better ever since they moved to New York and she was actually tolerable. But she seemed so happy about going to see Santana and he didn't want to ruin it. He couldn't believe he actually cared about someone's happiness. He also couldn't believe it was wasted seeing as Abbey found out anyway. He could only look down with a twinge of guilt as Rachel rubbed gentle circles on Abbey's back with one hand and text Kurt, Blaine and Steph with the other. Kurt and Blaine were just in the room opposite but Rachel didn't want to leave Abbey when she was this upset._

_Kurt and Blaine came rushing in seconds later, before circling Abbey and comforting her. Steph came in about 10 minutes after that and she just looked at Abbey. Abbey looked back at Steph and more tears threatened to fall but Steph pulled her into a tight embrace as the others looked on._

_It took Abbey half an hour to calm down and explain what she saw, which made everyone's eyes widen, apart from Jack who just continued to look down. Blaine sighed._

"_I'm sure this isn't the first time. Brittany goes to see Santana whenever she has free time." He said, making Abbey double over as her hands covered her face._

"_I can't believe she would do something like that." Kurt said._

"_Neither can I." Blaine said before Rachel tightened her hold on Abbey. There was a long silence before Kurt broke it._

"_So what now?" he asked. Steph, who had remained silent throughout the whole thing, looked to him incredulously and stood up, towering over Kurt even though she was shorter than him._

"_Isn't it obvious? We beat the crap out of Santana! **Nobody **treats our girl like that." She replied, Kurt cowering in fear before Blaine protectively wrapped an arm around his waist._

"_No." an unfamiliar voice cut through the room and everyone looked to Abbey._

"_No one will touch her. I'll just have to surprise her at the game." She said, a blanket of ice covering her voice._

"_But she might not come-" Blaine started but Abbey cut him off._

"_Then make her!" she snapped before standing up._

"_I will regret every single time she touched that woman. But not with physical violence, oh no. I'm gonna show her what she's missing." She said before turning to Steph._

"_I need your help with the song. You need to perform with me." Abbey said and Steph nodded immediately._

"_What do you want me to do?" she asked and Abbey just sighed before beginning to explain her idea._

**[~~~~~~~~~~]**

**Monday Night**

**Ohio State University**

**Value City Arena**

"_**Good evening ladies and gentleman! We would like to welcome to you to the Value City Arena of Ohio State University where the our very own Ohio State Buckeyes basketball team will take on the Columbia University Lions for one of their last games of the season." **A tannoy announced as the packed basketball court applauds._

"_**It's shaping up to be a great game with both teams being pretty evenly matched but with thanks to our rising stars: Blaine Anderson, Sam Evans and Finn Hudson, the Buckeyes have won one more game than the Lions. We would thank Noah Puckerman but unfortunately, due to his violent actions against the California Golden Bears, he has been banned for the rest of the season. We would just like to let you know that the player who had his jaw broken is not pressing charges against Mr. Puckerman." **The tannoy continued._

"_What happened?" Rachel asked, wide-eyed._

"_Apparently he punched 2 players, the referee and after the game, he peed on the mascot." Jack said, voicing his half-brothers actions. Rachel and Kurt looked shocked while Steph nodded her head, impressed. But before anyone could speak, the lights went down save for a few spotlights that shone on an entrance at the bottom of the arena._

"_**And now, from Columbia University in New York City, give it up for the Columbia Lions led out by Roaree the Lion!" **the tannoy announced as the visiting team came charging into the arena, clad in their white and blue lined jerseys. Of course, they were booed save for the traveling Columbia students and supporters. Once they were on the floor, the lights went down again._

"_**And now…from Ohio State University…led out by our very own Brutus Buckeye: Mitchell Mason…be upstanding and GIVE! IT! UP! For our very own…OHIO STATE BUCKEYES!" **the tannoy announced as captain Finn led the team out. There was overwhelming applause as the mascot and the home team waved to the crowds._

_As the teams prepared and each captains went to center court for the tip-off, Rachel, Blaine, Kurt and Jack could see Finn talking to the Columbus captain: Jameson "Jamie" King. Probably trying to trash talk him. Rachel rolled her eyes at this._

"_Finn may have a considerable height advantage but just watch as his cockiness is his disadvantage." Rachel said and seconds later, the game started and King just leapt a monumental distance to get the ball into the Columbia half._

"_Told you." Rachel just said and Jack smirked, putting an arm on Rachel's shoulder as the game sprang into action._

**[~~~~~~~~~~]**

At the end of the second quarter, it was half time and the Lions were leading at 17-28.

"_**Ladies and gentleman, we are now into the Fight Songs so now please turn your attention to center court where singers from the competing schools will sing a song choice for their teams. First up is the OSU so please give a warm welcome to Miss…Santana…LOPEZ!" **the MC announced and Jack had to hold a struggling Rachel back, whispering warnings of ruining the plan in her ear as Santana strode out and stood behind a microphone stand that was situated at the center court._

"_How are y'all doing?" the Latina asked, gaining a huge pop from the crowd._

"_Let's go Buckeyes!" she then said before the opening of Pat Benetar's 'Hit Me With Your Best Shot' rang out and the majority of the arena stood up for the girl as she sung with passion and fire. Rachel, Jack, Kurt and Blaine could only watch on as Santana sung the classic rock song and when it came to the guitar solo, Mitchell Mason came barreling on as Brutus Buckeye and played the solo on his guitar. The New York crew applauded for that but when Santana resumed singing, they stopped. When the song ended, rapturous applause rose from the Ohio State students and Santana grinned, blowing a kiss to the audience before walking back._

"_And, for health and safety reasons, we cannot name the performers from the opposing schools but give them a hand anyway." The MC said and there was minimal applause before the lights dimmed and some audience members could just make out the outlines of two people walking to center court._

_**I came to win, to fight, to conquer, to thrive**_

_Applause from the Columbia and NYADA students ripped through the stadium as the lights shone down on Abigail Hawkins and Steph Beckett. As Abbey sung the chorus, she looked and gazed upon her New York Academy of Dramatic Arts compadrés along with Blaine who were cheering wildly along with the Columbia students. Abbey was definitely one of their more popular freshmen and they knew from listening that she was one **hell **of a singer. _

_**I came to win, to survive, to prosper, to rise**_

_**To fly**_

_**To fly**_

_As Steph rapped, Abbey coaxed the Away and actually some of the Home supporters to clap their hands._

_**I wish today it will rain all day**_

_**Maybe that will kinda make the pain go away**_

_**Trying to forgive you for abandoning me**_

_**Praying but I think I'm still an angel away**_

_**Angel away, yeah strange in a way**_

_**Maybe that is why I chase strangers away**_

_**They got their guns out aiming at me**_

_**But I become Neo when they're aiming at me**_

_Steph could only feed off of the energy she was getting. This was just incredible and it was only a college basketball game. She then imagined what it would be like for a real supporting crowd full of fans as she supported Christina Aguilera at Madison Square Garden. Steph had this constant image in her head as she continued tearing through the first verse._

_**Me, me, me against them**_

_**Me against enemies, me against friends**_

_**Somehow they both seem to become one**_

_**A sea full of sharks and they all smell blood**_

_**They start coming and I start rising**_

_**Must be surprising, I'm just summising**_

_**I win, thrive, soar, higher, higher, higher**_

_**More fire**_

_Steph then pointed to Abbey, who sung the chorus again but this time looking to one person and one person only. Her sea green eyes could only lock with the shimmering brown of the one Latina that made her and broke her in one lifetime._

_**I came to win, to fight, to conquer, to thrive**_

_**I came to win, to survive, to prosper, to rise**_

_Abbey suddenly felt this new burst of adrenaline rush through her and she sung with more power than she had ever had before, making sure every word was heard by everyone in the audience and especially to the one girl who broke her heart._

_**To fly**_

_**To fly**_

_Steph was about to go into the next verse when Abbey stepped in, getting every word with precision yet still keeping a much needed flow that for ever rapper was essential. Steph could only watch Abbey with an open grin before more applause rung throughout the arena._

_**Everybody wanna try to box me in**_

_**Suffocating every time it locks me in**_

_**Paint their own pictures then they crop me in**_

_**But I will remain where the top begins**_

_**Cause I am not a word, I am not a line**_

_**I am not a girl that can ever be defined**_

_**I am not fly, I am levitation**_

_**I represent an entire generation**_

_Abbey looked to Steph who nodded before smoothly taking the baton from Abbey._

_**I hear the criticism loud and clear**_

_**That is how I know that the time is near**_

_**So we become alive in a time of fear**_

_**And I ain't got no motherfucking time to spare**_

_**Cry my eyes out for days upon days**_

_**Such a heavy burden placed upon me**_

_**But when you go hard your nay's become yay's**_

_**Yankee Stadium with Jay's and Kanye's**_

_Abbey then took over, with still wide eyes from Steph's profanity but she continued to sing._

_**I came to win, to fight, to conquer, to thrive**_

_**I came to win, to survive, to prosper, to rise**_

_**To fly**_

_**To fly **_

_The audience then waved their hands as Steph sung the bridge. They were putty in the girls' hands and they both smirked to each other before bringing the song to a harmonizing close._

_**Get ready for it**_

_**Get ready for it**_

_**Get ready for it**_

_**I came to win**_

_**Get ready for it**_

_**Get ready for it**_

_**Get ready for it**_

_**I came to win**_

_**I came to win, to fight, to conquer, to thrive**_

_**I came to win, to survive, to prosper, to rise**_

_**To fly**_

_**To fly **_

_Abbey smiled at the applause but as her eyes fell on an openly crying Santana Lopez, her feet led her swiftly out of the building with Santana hot on her heels._

_Santana was running so fast, her lungs were burning and she still couldn't catch up to Abbey. But she had to. She couldn't let her slip away. Not again. She couldn't think straight without her there. Abbey was the only person who Santana thought was completely sane even though the lives of both women so far have had more cons than pros._

_Santana managed to follow her outside but once the darkness shrouded her vision, any trace of Abbey had disappeared._

"_ABBEY!" Santana screamed. Only the whisper of a lonely breeze replied to her call._

"_ABBEY PLEASE!" she yelled as loud as she could with the fragments of air left in her now raw lungs. Once again, the only answer was a small breeze and Santana's eyes could only scrunch shut as she fell onto her knees, openly weeping feeling that this was the last place she'd ever see Abigail Hawkins: the love of her life, given to her and taken away._

**0000000000**

"I actually went back to New York that night. I couldn't even face her." Abbey then said.

"What about Rachel and the others?" Emilia asked.

"They came back the next morning." Puck said and Emilia nodded before Puck turned to Abbey.

"How long was it before you spoke to her again?" the tall man asked.

"3 and a half years. I was actually working at Golden Hill Productions in New York as a camerawoman. And I remember this one time, I was late for a meeting with a movie director about being one of the main camera people for his upcoming feature film…" Abbey said.

**0000000000**

_After graduating from Columbia, Abbey stayed in New York and moved into her own terraced house on the same street as Jack and Rachel but they were hardly home seeing as their burgeoning Broadway careers were taking off after they graduated from NYADA with flying colors. Kurt and Blaine were living a few blocks down but they were both filming the film version of Spring Awakening in Germany._

_Abbey was only looking for jobs for a month and a half before she got a job offer as a chief camerawoman from Golden Hill who were a big production company in New York and she had filmed some pilots that were never picked up before a huge director approached Golden Hill, needing recruits and the Chief put Abbey forwards._

_As the day of the meeting arrived, Abbey was currently on the verge of internally creating a panic button in her body. She was already 5 minutes late for the most important meeting of her career and life so far and to make it worse? It was pouring down with rain with the angry rumbling of the Roman god Thor in the background._

_Stood at the front door, she checked her appearance in the mirror and decided she looked decent enough to meet a big time movie producer who could give you your big break before heading out into her black 2014 Volkswagen Jetta. Her job did pay almost generously in Abbey's opinion, but hey she wasn't complaining. Not right now anyway, because right now she was panicking._

_She sped out of the driveway and onto the freeway. The building was a 10 minute drive away but she needed to be there now. Flooring the acceleration pedal, she raced into the city._

_She was actually quite quickly gaining ground as she expertly swerved around corners. She was thankful she had filmed some scenes for an action movie and had asked one of the stunt drivers to give her lesson and living in the city for over 3 years meant she knew every turn off by heart, even in torrential rain._

_But as she hit this one turn, she heard this horrible loud thud coming from the front of a car and Abbey slammed on the brakes. She could only try and restart her heart which had felt like it had completely stopped. She then realized that someone could be seriously hurt so she rapidly opened her car door and stepped out, looking around and seeing a faint silhouette resting against a tree. Abbey ran over, now pulling her trenchcoat over her head._

"_Oh my god, I'm so sorry. Are you hurt?" Abbey asked and the figure could only shake her head but under the rain, she could see it shivering._

"_You must be freezing. Come on, you can warm up in my car." She said, reaching for the persons hand and although they were sub zero, Abbey still felt this rush run through her when the hands touched. The figure apparently felt it too because as soon as Abbey felt it, the other hand pulled back before looking up. Abbey's heart ran cold. Those eyes. She knew them anywhere. And they were much less bloodshot when she last saw them but they were still hers._

"_Abbey? Is it really you?" the voice whispered and Abbey's eyes scrunched shut. This wasn't happening. This couldn't be happening. There was no way in hell that this was happening. But it was. And Abbey kept her eyes closed as Santana stood up and examined the beautiful woman in front of her._

"_Oh my god. It is you." the Latina could only whisper in awe before raising her hand to stroke the redhead's cheek, only to get it slapped away._

"_Don't you dare touch me. You don't have the right. Not after what you did." Abbey whispered icily before turning on her heels and about to walk to the car when a hand stopped her._

"_You're not going anywhere." She said. Abbey let out a scoff of disbelief._

"_Since when could you tell me what and what not to do?" she said and Abbey saw a fire in Santana's eyes underneath the brimming the tears._

"_After the basketball game, I had to find you. I nearly dropped out of college just to find you but I didn't. Nobody would talk to me after what I did. I just went on a downward spiral. I spent all of my money on alcohol and drugs. I couldn't pay the rent on my student apartment so I got kicked out. I had live in Blaine's although he barely talked to me. I'm lucky I even passed and graduated from Ohio State but the day I graduated, I hitchhiked to New York to look for you." Santana said. Abbey's bottom lip could only quiver. She could tell that alcohol and drugs had taken their toll on Santana's body: her skin was incredibly pale and pasty, her eyes were bloodshot and as Abbey looked over the girl's figure, she was very skinny. And that could only tip Abbey over the edge. Knowing she was once that skinny and went through so much pain and emotional torture to get there, could only make her sympathize for the Latina._

"_I can't breathe without you, Abbey. Everything is incomplete if I don't have you in my life. My whole life is just a mess ever since you left. Even when you left for New York, I got home and I couldn't stop crying for 4 days straight. I needed you in my life again. I found out what it felt like to lose you and I don't want to go through that again." Santana continued with Abbey shaking her head before Santana stepped forward and lifted the auburn haired girl's head so their eyes locked. The rain mercilessly crashing down on both of the girls but neither of them cared as they just looked into each other's eyes._

"_I'm…I just-" Santana then tried to begin before she felt her lips mold with her soulmates. It was harsh, it was firm, it was the complete opposite to how the girls kissed but again, neither of them cared as they felt their hearts implode with the contact._

"_Why is this happening?" Abbey asked once it broke but with their foreheads still joined._

"_It's fate. It always has been." Santana replied and Abbey let out a shaky breath before reconnecting their lips._

**0000000000**

"It was actually a meeting with James Cameron but hey, I heard he was a douchebag to work with anyway. And I'd take Santana Lopez over James Cameron any day of the year." Abbey said, gaining smiles from Puck and Emilia.

"So, how long were you together after that before everything changed?" Puck asked.

"A year and a half. And then I told her I was going to Atlanta for a week on a business trip and I asked her to come with me. And on our last night there, I asked her on a date. We spent one night in Downtown before going to this beautiful building…" Abbey said.

**0000000000**

"_Here we are, ladies." Abbey's chauffeur sent by the company said. Both girls looked outside the car window and saw a towering building._

"_Peachtree Plaza." The African-American man said. Abbey smiled._

"_Thanks, Colton. I'll call you when we need picking up." Abbey said._

"_No problem, Miss Hawkins. And good luck." He said, whispering the last bit as Santana headed out of the car. The man threw Abbey a wink which the girl grinned at before hearing a voice._

"_Hey, you best not be winking at my girl?" Santana asked and Colton just threw his dapper smile before putting the 2015 Mercedes S500 convertible in reverse and driving away. Abbey turned to Santana who was still staring at the building before she turned to her girlfriend._

"_You didn't have to do this. Just you helping me get through rehab was enough and now this?" Santana asked and Abbey smiled. Since they saw each other, Abbey did everything she could to get Santana back on track and now she was at a healthy weight and was a happy woman. She had also moved back in with Abbey after rehab and they were closer than ever. Even though she had missed the meeting with James Cameron, she worked hard for a pay rise and was invited to a trial and test in Atlanta with David Lynch for his upcoming movie, hence why she was there. But since the trial and test was at the beginning of the week, she and Santana had time to relax before Abbey decided to take her out, making reservations at a restaurant at Peachtree Plaza._

"_Yes, because you are amazing and I love you and you are just the greatest person in the world. Plus, reservations were reduced when I rung up so I couldn't say no." Abbey said, gaining a grin from Santana. Abbey grinned back before holding out her hand._

"_Shall we?" the redhead asked and Santana could only smile before taking her girlfriend's hand and heading into the building. They headed into the elevator before Abbey looked to the buttons, pressing the one for the 73rd floor._

"_What the hell? We're going on the 73rd floor?" Santana asked. Abbey smiled and nodded._

"_Yep. That's where the restaurant is: The Sun Dial restaurant. You heard of it?" Abbey asked, gaining a shake of the head from Santana._

"_It's awesome." Abbey said before the lift started going up. Santana watched as the glass elevator completely bared itself to the view of Atlanta, Georgia._

"_Oh my god, this is the most beautiful thing I've ever seen." She said, taking the rail in front of her as she watched the view below her shrink. Abbey smiled before standing behind her, arms wrapping around Santana's waist._

"_Second most beautiful." Abbey said, resting her chin on Santana's shoulder and Santana smiled before gently pressing her lips to her girlfriend's. Abbey returned it in a heartbeat, her hands still wrapped around her waist. Santana put one hand to Abbey's cheek and they and continued the session until the lift bell rang. The girls turned and headed into the restaurant._

"_Can I help you there?" a male waiter with black hair, brown eyes and tanned skin said._

"_Yes, we have a reservation under Hawkins." Abbey said and the waiter looked down for a few seconds before smiling._

"_Here it is. I'll show you to your table." The waiter then said before leading the girls to a table next to the window._

"_Might I say, you ladies look very lovely today." The waiter said. Abbey smiled._

"_Thank you very much." Abbey said and Santana just smiled before the waiter gave them 2 menus._

"_I'll be back soon to take your order." He then said before walking away. Santana smiled, sat back in her seat before looking out of the window. She then sat straight again when she realized something._

"_Are we-but we're on-are we freaking moving?" she said and Abbey grinned._

"_I think I forgot to mention that the restaurant actually revolves." She said and Santana looked to Abbey with wide eyes._

"_Oh dear God." She just said and Abbey giggled, taking Santana's hand._

"_I love you." She said and Santana just looked to Abbey, all hype about the revolving restaurant was gone and she just stared into her girlfriend's eyes._

"_I love you too. So, so, so much." Santana said before raising Abbey's hand to her mouth and gently kissing it. Abbey giggled before they waited for the waiter to come back._

**[~~~~~~~~~~]**

_Santana had just finished her vanilla ice cream sundae after her wild mushroom ravioli before going over to the other side of the table and feeding Abbey the last piece of her chocolate fudge cake. Abbey giggled while Santana went back to her seat._

"_Tonight was amazing." Santana said and Abbey grinned._

"_Yeah." She said before taking a deep breath._

"_Look, Santana. I know I've said this so many times but I love you. I will go to the end of the earth and back for you, I love you so much. I'm quite thankful whoever threw that lemon slushie at me otherwise I wouldn't have met you. And when I went to New York for college, I couldn't spend one day without hearing your voice over the phone. And then when I saw you after not seeing you for 2 and a half years, I realized that no matter what happened between us, I just can't live without you." Abbey said while Santana grinned, shedding a single tear. Abbey then stood up and went over to Santana._

"_You mean the world and more to me, Santana and I planned this whole day just to ask this one question." She said before slowly getting down on one knee. Just as her knee hit the ground, a violinist came over and played. Santana's hand rose to cover her mouth as she drew in a gasp. Abbey let out a laugh before pulling a small white box out of her cardigan pocket, sniffling as tears began to fall down her face. She tehn opened it to reveal a gold ring with quite a big diamond in the middle._

"_Santana Maria Lopez…will you do me the greatest honor…of becoming my wife?" she asked. Santana just let out a cross between a sob and a disbelieving laugh before shaking her head as tears came down._

"_Why didn't I wear waterproof mascara?" she asked. Abbey grinned._

"_I kind of need an answer, I'm getting a knee rash." She then said and Santana lowered a hand away from her mouth to reveal an open grin._

"_HELL YEAH!" she yelled and Abbey grinned before putting the ring on Santana's ring finger before pulling Santana in for a searing kiss. There was applause in the background but they couldn't hear anything except the blood roaring in their ears._

"_I'm so ripping off your clothes when we get back to the hotel." Santana said. Abbey grinned._

"_Not if I get there first." Abbey replied before Santana looked to her fiancé with watery eyes and a giddy grin._

"_I'll pay the bill and you call Colton." Santana said._

"_No, I'm paying the bill." Abbey said. Santana raised an eyebrow._

"_You just asked me to marry you and made me the happiest woman on Earth, I think I need to repay you back by paying the damn bill!" Santana then said. Abbey grinned before looking at Santana's new engagement ring._

"_Well then…you'd better get your purse out, bride-to-be." Abbey said, making the Latina grin._

"_Only for you, bride-to-be." Santana then replied, making the girls grin to each other before Abbey got her phone out and dialed a number._

"_Hey, are you all there?" Abbey asked._

"_**Yeah." **One voice said._

"_**What did she say?" **another asked._

"_Well..." she said in a tone that didn't give away anything._

"_**Come on! Have you even asked her yet?" **a different one asked._

"_I have and let's just say I don't think she should change her surname. I think the whole Spanish thing sounds severely sexy." Abbey said._

"_**She said yes?" **a group of voices asked excitedly._

"_Yes, she did." Abbey replied before hearing applause and cheering from around the room_

"_**We're so happy for you guys!" **the second voice called out again._

"_Aww, thanks Rory. I can't believe you're all in Jack and Rachel's house right now." Abbey said to the founding New Directions._

"_**Well, it's not everyday you hear two of your best performers get married." **Tina then said._

"_**You two were made for each other so it was going to happen someday. We're so happy it's now." **Rachel then said and Abbey smiled._

"_Thanks guys. Are you all still there tomorrow?" Abbey asked._

"_**Hell yeah! We wouldn't be throwing a party without the happy couple there now would we?" **Puck said and Abbey grinned._

"_I'll see you guys there." Abbey said and they said their goodbyes before Abbey hung up and quickly called Colton to tell him the news and that they need picking up. Colton sent his congratulations before Abbey hung up._

"_Hey, look what they gave us." Santana said from behind and Abbey turned to see Santana holding a bottle of champagne._

"_They gave it to us for free." The Latina then said before Abbey gave a wicked smile before sauntering over to her fiancé and putting her lips to Santana's ear._

"_Well it looks like we'll be having fun with that won't we?" Abbey whispered and Santana let out a shuddering breath before smirking._

"_Lead the way, Miss Hawkins soon to be Hawkins-Lopez." Santana said and Abbey's smile brightened at the sound of the surname._

"_I'll be glad to Miss Lopez." Abbey replied._

"_No linking surnames for me?" Santana asked._

"_Oh, no. I love it just the way it is, the whole Spanish thing is…really sexy." Abbey purred and Santana grinned._

"_I can't believe I'm getting married." She then said, Abbey grinned while interlocking her hand with Santana's free one while the other carried the champagne bottle._

"_Me neither, baby. Me neither."_

**0000000000**

**Song used is 'Fly' by Nicki Minaj feat. Rihanna. And Steph Beckett is played by the fierce Christina Grimmie. And Colton Trent (yes, I cast him)is played by Chris Warren Jr.**

**Woohoo! Okay, my first post in 2012. Let me say a belated happy 2012. And this is going to be a big year for myself, if I can just say :P**

**So the final final chapter is the wedding. This was actually going to be over 15,000 words so I chopped it a little. The wedding will be published next week today with a few surprises here and there. It's going to be epic.**

**Until then…cheerio!**

**P.S. Come back on the 24th! There's a special oneshot coming here in celebration of something :)**


	5. It's The Falling In Love That Will

Abbey smiled at the memory of the proposal before turning to Emilia and Puck.

"So here I am on the most beautiful, amazing day of my life, going into a wedding that I didn't even plan." Abbey said and Puck could only grin.

"Thanks for letting us plan it by the way." The Jewish boy said and Abbey could only grin.

"I have to admit, I was worried but Mercedes, Francesca and Lauren did an amazing job with choosing the church. And Brittany, Michelle and Tina for the flowers. The combination between the roses and the lilies were genius." Abbey said and Puck grinned.

"And don't forget Quinn doing the make-up, Artie doing your wedding video, Adam doing the photography, the rest of the guys doing the food except for Jack and Rachel who are doing the music." Puck then said before Abbey grinned before there was a knock at the door.

"It's time. Santana's just about to walk up the aisle with her father." Rachel then said, opening the door. She stepped in and saw Abbey now stood up in her ivory colored simple yet flowing dress. Rachel smiled and put a hand over her heart.

"You look…stunning." She said and Abbey smiled.

"Thanks, Rach. Where's Jack?" the redhead asked.

"He's sat down waiting for it to start." Rachel replied and Abbey smiled before sighing.

"What's wrong?" Puck asked.

"Santana is walking up the aisle with her father and I haven't spoken or even seen my parents since high school. I have no one to give me away because my family thinks I'm a walking sin." Abbey said. Rachel just smiled.

"Not everybody." She said before stepping aside as a tall skinny boy who looked about 16 or 17 with short, flaming ginger hair walked in. He wore a simple black tuxedo with a shirt that matched his bright smile. Abbey could only turn her head to the side in confusion.

"Rachel, who is this?" Abbey asked. The boys smile only grew larger.

"What? You don't recognize your own brother?" the boy asked and Abbey's eyes widened.

"C-C-Caleb?" she stuttered. Caleb could only keep his smile before he went up to his older sister and hugged her tightly.

"How did you find me?" Abbey asked after the long embrace was broken.

"I left Mom and Dad after I found out how they treated you. I couldn't live with them, Abs. So I moved in with my best friend. I've been trying to find you for years and then I get a call from these two guys called Kurt and Blaine saying that they know my older sister. We chatted for a while before they invited me to your wedding. I was so proud to know that my older sis was getting married to someone she loves. And they asked if I wanted to give her away and I couldn't say no." Caleb said and Abbey showed a wobbly smile, tears threatening to fall.

"No, don't cry! You'll ruin the mascara!" a voice called and Quinn Fabray came running in, make-up bag in hand. Abbey could only laugh before letting Quinn do little modifications with the make-up. Once she was finished, Brittany came in with a little bouquet of lilies and smiled.

"You ready?" she asked. Abbey took a deep breath and showed a huge grin.

"Let's kick some ass, Here Comes The Bride style." Abbey said, gaining giggles from the others before the room cleared out save for Rachel and Brittany, the bridesmaids and Caleb.

They headed towards the big doors and the second Abbey linked arms with Caleb, the doors opened and everyone stood up to watch Santana's little sister Reina lead the way while gently sprinkling white lily petals and red rose petals along the aisle, followed by a proud looking Brittany and Santana and once they sat down, brown eyes met green and everything else in the room completely froze as the brides-to-be took in each other's appearance. Abbey just stared at Santana who was the epitome of beauty. She wore a silver dress with a gem encrusted bodice that complemented her tanned skin. Her long, flowing ebony locks cascaded down past her shoulders, contrasting to Abbey's which was tied up into a tight bun. They both wore simple diamond pendants that sat delicately around their necks and they also wore matching diamond bracelets. Of course, half of the girls went with Abbey to pick the outfits (Rachel, Lauren and Tina) while the rest went with Santana (Brittany, Mercedes, Francesca and Quinn) but damn do they know how to pick the wedding equipment.

Caleb smiled to his sister, gently kissing her hand before gently giving the hand to Santana, which she took without hesitation. Everyone sat down before the justice began to speak.

"Dear friends and family, we are gathered here today to witness and celebrate the union of Abigail Hawkins and Santana Lopez in marriage. Through their time together, they have come to realize that their personal dreams, hopes, and goals are more attainable and more meaningful through the combined effort and mutual support provided in love, commitment, and family; and so they have decided to live together as wife and wife." the justice said, addressing the guests before pausing.  
>"Who here gives these women to each other?" he then asked and Alfonso stepped up beside Santana while Caleb stood beside Abbey.<br>"We do." they say, kissing the girls on the cheek before sitting down. The justice then turned to the 2 girls.  
>"Abigail and Santana, the time has come to forget all the stress of planning this day and simply enjoy your friends and family who have gathered to spend this day with you. This group of loved ones will, likely, never be together in the same place again. Through quiet reflection and nostalgia, think about how each person has touched your life and why they are here with you today." he then said to the smiling girls as he then turned back to the guests.<br>"Abigail and Santana have decided to let their friend Brittany S Pierce choose a poem to represent their blessing." the justice said and the guests looked to each other with worried and surprised looks while Abbey and Santana just smiled as Brittany made her way up to the podium.  
>"This is called 'Dear Heart'." she said into the microphone before reading.<p>

"Dear Heart,

I'd like it if you'd tell me  
>How you measure love.<br>Do you deal in ounces and quarters?  
>Or stroke it with kid gloves?<p>

How do you pick who gets it  
>Because I'd really like a say<br>And why is it that some people  
>Get more and more each day?<p>

Another thing I'd like to know  
>Is how love measures time?<br>Is it founded in an instant?  
>Then lasts a whole lifetime?<p>

Does it grow and grow your whole life through  
>So I have more and more<br>Or is there just a set amount  
>You get at birth then store?<p>

What happens if it's stolen?  
>Or if I cease to love<br>Does it all come back untarnished?  
>With interest on the above.<p>

How can I know its importance?  
>Do you give it certain ranks?<br>Could I say that's 1st or 2nd class?  
>Like I do with postage stamps.<p>

Is true love like in stories?  
>Like old fashioned fairy tales<br>Cinderella meets Prince Charming  
>And only love prevails<p>

Why is it then that nowadays?  
>Love sometimes takes the course<br>Of starting off with marriage  
>But ending in divorce<p>

Is love equal in proportions?  
>For families and for friends<br>For husbands, wives and children  
>Where does it ever end?<p>

To let me know what's going on  
>Lets strike a little deal<br>Beat slowly for the phoneys  
>And fast if it's for real."<p>

There was silence as Brittany grinned at the girls before heading back to her seat. Abbey and Santana can only smile at the bubbly blonde before they looked to each other.  
>"Marriage represents the intimate, whole-hearted sharing of two lives. Thus, it is not to be entered into lightly, but with certainty, with mutual respect, and with a sense of reverence. For marriage is more than just the sentimental formalizing of a feeling; it is a vote of confidence, indeed of conviction, that your relationship will be enlarged to encompass much more than itself, that it will serve as a source of common energy and give you strength to live your lives with courage.<br>I now ask you, Santana and Abigail, do you choose to join together in marriage?" the justice asked.  
>"We do." the two brides replied. The justice then looked back to the guests.<br>"Santana and Abigail have decided to read their own vows with Abigail reading hers first." the justice then said and Abbey smiled, let out a shaky breath before looking into Santana's warm brown eyes as she spoke.

"I love you. You are my best friend. Our love is so strong. I believe our love can do anything. So today I commit to give my life to you in marriage. You have taught me what it is to truly love something more than my own self.  
>I commit to you that I will love you forever. I will give my life for you and I promise to always protect your life with mine. I will celebrate with you in times of great happiness and I will not just stand by you, but carry you during times of lifes greatest sorrows. I will charish your health, but one day when it fades I will be with you in any sickness or weakness you face, from now untill the day that I die. One day we will celebrate great riches, but even if those perish and we are left with nothing, I will always stand by you, and you will always be taken care of." Abbey said as Santana's eyes began to fill with tears.<br>"I will never give up on our love. I prayed for you before I ever met you. your the answer to every prayer I have ever prayed. You are the only one for me, and from this day fourth I will forsake all others and be bound only to you. I love you, and now I get to spend the rest of my life proving it to you." Abbey said as Santana wiped her tears away, smiling to her soul mate.

"And now, Santana will read her vows." the justice then said before Santana looked down, taking a deep breath before looking up as her eyes met Abbey's before she began to speak.

"I was lost and alone. No sense of purpose or being, no comprehension of family, love, friendship or honor. And then I met you.  
>Where there has been cold, you have brought warmth. Where my life was very dark, you have brought light. You invited me into your world and asked for nothing in return. So what can I say to you that I haven't already said? What can I give you that I haven't already given? Is there anything of me that isn't yours already? My body, my mind, my heart, even my soul. Everything that is me belonged to you long before this and it shall be yours long after this. I will go wherever you will go. Hand in hand and heart in heart." Santana said as Abbey began to mimic Santana during her own vows, tears blurring her vision as she let the Latina's words run through her ears.<br>"Whatever may lay ahead, good or bad, we will face together. Distance may test us for a time, and time may try us. But if we look to each other first, we will always see light at the end of the tunnel, no matter how dark it may be. Abbey, look to me for all the days to come; I will always be here by your side. I will always listen, be truthful and today I take my place as your wife." Santana said before Abbey wiped her tears away.  
>"I love you so much." she whispered.<br>"I love you too." Santana replied with a gleeful smile.

The justice then smiled before presenting the rings.  
>"These rings, circles of wholeness, perfect in form, are symbols of the vows made here today." he then said before the girls repeated the ring vow to each other: "I marry you with this ring, with my heart, with my body, and with my soul. It is you whom I love, and it is you whom I am choosing always to encircle with my love."<br>"These two lives are now joined in one unbroken circle. Wherever they go, may they always return to one another. May they find in each other the love for which all men and women long. May they grow in understanding and compassion. And may these two rings symbolize the undying love in the hearts of both of them. May the years deal gently with you. Walking together, may you find far more in life than either of you would have found alone. May your house be a place of happiness for all who enter it, a place where the old and the young are renewed in each other's company, a place for growing, a place for music, a place for laughter. And when shadows and darkness fall within its rooms, may it still be a place of hope and strength for all who enter it. May no person be alien to your compassion. May your larger family be the family of all human kind. And may those who are nearest to you and dearest to you be constantly enriched by the beauty and the bounty of your love for each other."

"In accordance with the law of New York and by the authority vested in me by the state of New York, I do pronounce you wife and wife." he said and you could never see bigger smiles at that moment than on the faces of the girls.  
>"You may now kiss your bride." he finished before Santana gently cupped Abbey's face and pulled her into a light yet searing peck to applause from every guest that attended the glorious ceremony.<br>"Ladies and gentleman, I present to you Abigail Hawkins-Lopez and Santana Lopez-Hawkins." the minister said before Abbey looked to Santana.  
>"I told you not to change the name!" Abbey said playfully and Santana could only grin before taking her wife's hand and walking down the aisle.<p>

**0000000000**

"And just remember, a great man once said: _Love is not the dying moan of a distant violin…it's the triumphant twang of a bedspring._" Puck said, finishing his best man speech while gaining laughs from all of the guests, and a slap to the stomach from Santana.

"To S.J. Perelman!" Puck said raising his glass and everyone replied with a joyous cheer. He then grinned his trademark smile before sitting down. Rory then stood up with his usual gleaming smile.

"And now, the bride would like to say a few words. The redhead one that is." Rory then said, gaining more laughs while Abbey stood up, grinning at Rory before addressing the guests.

"First of all, I would like to thank you all for coming today. Today has been the most amazing day of my life as I finally get to show my everlasting love for my…for my wife, damn, that sounds good!" Abbey said, gaining laughs from the crowd.

"And I get to show everyone walks past me or her or the both of us that we are in love and we are soul mates and we will stand by each other through thick or thin." Abbey then said, before looking to Santana, smiling and then turning to the guests again.

"I met Santana in my junior year in high school when I transferred from Castle Rock, Colorado. And I remember the exact place I met her…it was in the William McKinley High School girls' toilets after we were both slushied." Abbey then said, which gained more laughs.

"But if it wasn't for those Neanderthals, whoever they may be, I probably wouldn't have laid eyes on this beautiful woman next to me. I mean, I was a kid who wouldn't talk to anyone. I was snappy, I was closed off and I felt alone before I met Santana. And then she convinced me to join the glee club where I met…so many amazing people and they are here today. It's nice to see familiar faces, some romances that have stayed on since high school," Abbey said, referring to Mike and Tina, Jack and Rachel, Kurt and Blaine, Lauren and Puck, Sam and Mercedes, Rory and Francesca and even Mr. Schuester and Miss Pillsbury and Coach Beiste and Cooter the football recruiter.

"Some that found love in college," Abbey continued, referring to Brittany who met her now fiancée Dylan Armstrong on her dance course and started dating him just before graduation. Mitchell who met his now wife Michelle Grayson in the art club he started at Ohio State. Maxwell who met his girlfriend Peyton Marlowe on his music course. Alex who met fellow pianist Ethan Pressman in his after school class, now his husband. And Finn who met his girlfriend Ava Montgomery who was a cheerleader for the sports teams.

"Some old rivals who just met by chance." Abbey then said, looking to one couple who nobody expected to together, let alone invited to the wedding. Traveling to New York, Jesse St. James launched his Broadway career before meeting and falling in love with one of the swing and understudies during his stint as Lucas Beineke in The Addams Family: Sebastian Smythe, former Dalton Academy Warbler. Abbey was invited to film the farewell performance of The Addams Family and saw Jesse. They chatted before Jesse gushed about Sebastian and Abbey knew that although he was still the snarky SOB he was in high school, they weren't in show choir anymore and they agreed to put it behind them before Abbey invited him and Sebastian to the wedding.

"And some high school faces who we'd _never _expect to be together." Abbey finished, looking to Quinn who was smiling at the bride before looking at the interlocked hands of her and her boyfriend: Artie Abrams. The last time anyone saw of them before she was informed of the proposal was when she showed a graduation picture of her on Artie's lap, looking lovingly at each other. But hey, they were engaged now and they did seem to suit each other. And Artie does like his women independent.

"And even the two singletons we've got here are making themselves comfortable…with each other." Abbey said, pointing to a table just to the right of her eyesight where Adam McDough and Steph Beckett sat, smiling before looking to each other.

"But anyway, ever since I first saw Santana I was in love. It's a simple as that and yet it wasn't. I had just gotten out of a 2 and a half year relationship and to fall in love with somebody else as quick as I did, I thought it wasn't right. But as days, weeks, months went by…I realized it must be right. It must be something. And it was just after a year after we met when I told her I loved her. And I will never stop loving her. Even after I die, I will keep on loving this woman. Nothing and nobody in the entire world can change the way I feel about her." Abbey then said before looking to Santana, who had teary eyes and a huge grin on her face. Abbey grinned before looking out to the smiling guests.

"To the love of your life." Abbey then said before everyone raised their glasses, except Santana who stood up and brought Abbey's face towards her own in a loving kiss. The girls could hear 'Awws' in the background as it broke and they shared a smile.

"Alright, everyone…" Santana then said before looking to the guests and smiling.

"Let's DANCE!"

**0000000000**

It was about 45 minutes into guests choosing whatever song they want and belting it into the ballroom. But then again whoever went up turned out to sound amazing considering Rachel's, Jack's and Blaine's families were all singers. The most surprising number had to be when Blaine's dad George asked for a male duet partner and of all people, Jack was the one to get up there. They ended up singing 'Butter Outta Cream' from Catch Me If You Can and although George looked more suited for the role of Hanratty, the two men actually sounded pretty good together. When they finished, everyone applauded before the DJ took to the microphones.

"Alright, next up we have a special guest. We've got 6 year old Jamie Harmon-Puckerman singing a song that he says his older brother taught him." Sam, the DJ said. The guests sat on the Harmon-Puckerman-Rhodes-Murrow-Zizes table looked to each other with wide eyes, except for one who just looked to his little brother with a smile as he made his way to the stage. Everyone then looked to him.  
>"Puck, what the hell did you do?" Jack asked.<br>"Look, he saw some eye candy and he wants to go for it so I taught him this song to sing for today as I knew his crush was going to be here." Puck replied.  
>"And who is this crush?" Kristopher asked and Puck just smiled before signalling to the Lopez table. Kristopher, Lisa and Lauren showed slightly amused smiles, Jack just looked horrified while April and Wilson each quirked an eyebrow.<br>"Damn, the boy knows how to pick 'em." April said.  
>"I think he's picked up on Noah's attractions to older women." Lisa then quipped before Puck turned to his mother.<br>"Mom." he groaned before Lauren smirked.  
>"Makes sense. I am 2 months older than him." the Jewish boy's girlfriend said and the table, save for Puck who was still embarrassed and Jack who was still looking to Jamie with terror as he finally made it to the stage.<br>"Alright, Jamie. Who is this special song for?" Sam asked before lowering the microphone to Jamie's level.  
>"It's for Reina." he said and the youngest Lopez girl smiled at her name.<br>"Alright, this is 'All Day' in the style of Jamie H-P. Take it away, little dude." Sam said before starting up the track. As soon as it started, Jamie wore a smirk that was strikingly similar to Jack whenever he performed, a sign of confidence as he began to sing.

_I like this right here_

_Uh oh oh ohhhhhhh_

_Thi-this young girl, she's so cute_  
><em>Every time I see her, wear a fresh pair of shoes<em>  
><em>'Cause this young girl, she's such a killer<em>  
><em>Can't wait til I have it, I'm a spend half a milla<em>

_I can see us together on the top_  
><em>We livin' like we hit the jackpot<em>  
><em>Cha-ching, like money in the bank<em>  
><em>You should be with me'<em>

_You're like my favorite song_  
><em>On the radio, radio, radio, radio<em>  
><em>I could listen to you all day<em>  
><em>You're like a music video, video vi-vi-video<em>  
><em>I could look at you all day<em>  
><em>You make me do my two-step all day<em>  
><em>You keep me lookin' fly for ya all day<em>  
><em>So you should be my girlfriend all day<em>  
><em>Well, like a hit on my radio, radio<em>

Everyone was clapping as the young boy continued to sing with quite a smooth voice and a large vocabulary for a 6 year old. But then again with the tuition he's getting at Dalton Elementary School, where he is also a member of the Dalton Academy Finches which is a younger version of the Warblers. Believe it or not, they are actually nationally acclaimed in the Junior Show Choir Championships and during this years Nationals in Hawaii, it was actually a Showcase solo from Jamie of 'Corner Of The Sky' from Pippin that took the crown home to Ohio. And he had become the latest musical maestro to come out of the Harmon-Puckerman family.

_You got this young boy, racking his brains  
>Trying to make you mine, but I don't got a ring<br>You got this young boy, going insane  
>Tell me that you're single and you're waiting for me<em>

_I can see us together on top_  
><em>We livin' like we hit the jackpot<em>  
><em>Cha-ching, like money in the bank<em>  
><em>You should be with me<em>

_You're like my favorite song_  
><em>On the radio, radio, radio, radio<em>  
><em>I could listen to you all day<em>  
><em>You're like a music video, video vi-vi-video<em>  
><em>I could look at you all day<em>  
><em>You make do my two-step all day<em>  
><em>You keep me lookin' fly for ya all day<em>  
><em>So you should be my girlfriend all day<em>  
><em>Well, like a hit on my radio, radio<em>

_Singing to this song all day-ay-yay-yay, -yay-yay-yay_  
><em>Day-ay-yay-yay, singing to this song<em>  
><em>All day-ay-yay-yay, -yay-yay-yay<em>  
><em>Day-ay-yay-yay, yeah...<em>

Jamie then jumped off the stage and started making his way to Reina Lopez, singing every word with a smile.

_Stopped me in my tracks I have to know your name, know your name  
>(Nik nak patty gotta find your swag, you and me together is a match)<br>Tell me baby why you making me wait all day, all day  
>(Nik nak patty gotta find your swag, you and me together girl we got it in the bag)<em>

_You're like my favorite song_  
><em>On the radio, radio, radio, radio<em>  
><em>I could listen to you all day<em>  
><em>You're like a music video, video vi-vi-video<em>  
><em>I could look at you all day<em>  
><em>You make do my two-step all day<em>  
><em>You keep me lookin' fly for ya all day<em>  
><em>So you should be my girlfriend all day<em>  
><em>Well, like a hit on my radio, radio<em>

_Singing to this song all day-ay-yay-yay, -yay-yay-yay_  
><em>Day-ay-yay-yay, singing to this song<em>  
><em>All day-ay-yay-yay, -yay-yay-yay<em>  
><em>Day-ay-yay-yay, yeah<em>

The song ended with Jamie pulling out a daisy from his tuxedo front pocket and handing it to Reina, who took it with a beaming smile before placing a kiss on Jamie's cheek. Jamie just grinned before they started talking as a 6 year old boy does with an 8 year old girl. Everyone else, even Jack, could only smile before more performances continued.

When Caleb got up and sung (and rapped) 'And The Crowd Goes' from the movie Lemonade Mouth, Abbey could only watch with pride as people jumped around to her baby brother's song. When it ended, Abbey applauded wildly for her brother, who smiled in reply.

"Alright, and now I would like to invite the performers for what is known as 'J&R Genius' to the stage." He said and nearly all of the guests went onstage save for the parents, the teachers, Caleb, Adam and Steph, and Jesse and Sebastian. Jack and Rachel were then stood at the front with microphones in hand.

"Alright, Shore Leave and Orangutan." Jack said with a smile. The two girls smirked before Rachel took over.

"You both are amazing women and we thank you so much for planning your big day. We all love you both so much so we put this little number together for you. So sit back, relax and enjoy." Rachel said before a small piano introduction begun and Rory and Francesca took the microphones, Rory crooning the beginning lines.

'_Cesca, I'd like to propose a toast _

_To the topic I dig the most _

Francesca grinned before singing the reply.

_Ror, let me dust off my loving cup _

Rory grinned at his girlfriend before they sung the last line together.

_Hey, bartender, fill 'er up_

Rory then offered out his hand, which Francesca took and he led her onto the dancefloor before they danced together. Meanwhile, Jack and Rachel took their place onstage as they gently swayed together, side by side with Rachel singing first.

_Look how the neon stars to flicker _

Jack then took over, showing his signature grin as he straightened out his black tie.

_Love's like a shot but works much quicker _

Rachel then pointed to Jack as she sung her next line.

_And you're a man who can't hold his liquor _

Jack smiled to them before they harmonized together.

_Cheers, here's to love_

They then joined Rory and Francesca on the dancefloor as Mike and Tina spun to centre stage with Tina getting the first line.

_I'm an old fashioned and you're the cherry _

The two Asians smiled to each other before Mike smirked as he sung the next line.

_I've got a thirst that's legendary_

Tina then looked to Mike with mock anger.

_That's why I fired your secretary_

Mike just shrugged before they both started singing.

_Cheers, here's to love _

The couple then took to the floor before Kurt and Blaine took over.

_Life's a martini _

_And you're the shaker _

_And baby, I sure packed a punch _

The two boys smiled to each other as Klaine joined O'Hale, Jachel and Tike on the floor while Pizes took their place as Lauren shouted 'Hey!'

_Ya' make Dean Martin look like a quaker _

_But now it's only you for dinner _

_Breakfast? _

_And lunch _

Puck showed his cheeky smile before linking arms with Lauren as M&M then had their moment.

_I hear the march that's calling for us _

_We'll walk down the aisle to an angel's chorus _

_I'll be your Rock if you'll be my Doris _

They then tried to walk towards the dancefloor, but tripped over each other in the process.

_Sweet heavens above_

They just smiled at each other before standing up as Alex and Ethan looked to a very conveniently placed waiter as Alex sang the question weighing on everyone's mind.

_Why is the waiter smilin' at us?_

Ethan grinned to his husband before belting the replying line.

_He knows what we're thinkin' of _

The two men then smiled to each other before singing together.

_Oh, can't be cheers _

_Cheers, baby here's to love _

Finn and Ava then took to the floor.

_You've got the lips to wet my whistle _

_If that doesn't catch ya', maybe this'll _

_Cupid just launched a guided missile _

_Cheers, here's to love _

As the former McKinley quarterback took his girlfriend's hand and led her to the floor where the dancing couples swayed, Sam and Mercedes took to the stage.

_Your eyes are so intoxicating _

_Bottoms up, babe, let's get to mating_

_I bet it bears reiterating _

_Cheers, here's to love _

As the high school sweethearts finished, Brittany and Dylan took over, harmonizing with ease.

_Though it ain't new years pop the champagne _

_And let's take a spin on the floor _

_Your moves are good _

_I'm feelin' no pain _

_So let's pay the check and slip out the back door _

The two blondes then stepped on the dancefloor as Maxwell and Peyton belted out the penultimate verse.

_We took Manhattan without the bitters _

_We're stayin' put last call for quitters _

_Soon it will be just babysitters _

_'Cause this hawk's now a dove _

Quinn and Artie then made their way to the dancefloor as all of the couples now had champagne glasses in their hands, all facing Abbey and Santana.

_Baby the cab is blowin' its horn _

_But I can't find my hat and my gloves _

_Oh, can't be, cheers _

_Cheers, baby here's to love _

Jack and Rachel were about to step forward and finish the song off before being the rebellious people that they are, Adam and Steph went over to stand beside Santana and Abbey as they spoke the last verse.

_Here's mud in your eye _

_Here's lookin' at you kid _

_Here is to put hairs on your chest _

_Not that I would want that _

They then winked to the brides before raising their glasses.

_Here's to love_

Everyone then cheered before Santana and Abbey made their way around everyone, embracing them for their contribution in both the song and the wedding.

"And now it's time for the couple's first dance." The temporary DJ that was Alfonso Lopez said into the microphone and the two women just smiled to each other before taking to the floor. While they did this, several members of the old New Directions (and friends) took their places behind instruments that were swiftly brought in by the men of the wedding while 'Here's To Love' came to a close. Mitchell and Rachel stood behind two microphones, Blaine behind a piano, Jack threw the strap of an acoustic guitar over his shoulder while Puck and Dylan did the same with two electric guitars and Artie with a bass. Finn also went behind a drum kit and counted in Jack, who played the introduction of Jason Aldean's and Kelly Clarkson's 'Don't You Wanna Stay'. Mitchell counted the beats carefully before he started singing.

_I really hate to let this moment go_

_Touching your skin, and your hair falling slow_

_When a goodbye kiss, feels like this_

As Abbey and Santana swayed to the music, Rachel joined in with the higher harmony as the two singers went into the chorus.

_Don't you wanna stay here a little while?_

_Don't you wanna hold each other tight?_

_Don't you wanna fall asleep with me tonight?_

_Don't you wanna stay here a little while?_

_We can make forever feel this way_

_Don't you wanna stay?_

Santana held Abbey as tight as she could, not wanting this night to end. It could not have been more perfect for her. She could only listen to the song, handpicked by Abbey as Rachel sang Kelly Clarkson's verse.

_Let's take it slow, I don't wanna move too fast_

_I don't wanna just make love, I wanna make love last_

_When you're up this high, it's a sad goodbye_

Mitchell then joined back in as the guests watched the girls in awe, happiness and pride.

_Don't you wanna stay here a little while?_

_Don't you wanna hold each other tight?_

_Don't you wanna fall asleep with me tonight?_

_Don't you wanna stay here a little while?_

_We can make forever feel this way_

_Don't you wanna stay?_

Abbey could only smile giddily during this moment. Her and Santana had gone through so much together and this feels like it's every positive moment they have shared, combined and then multiplied the happiness by 10.

_Oh yeah_

_Oh, you feel so perfect, baby_

_Yeah, you feel so perfect, baby_

_Don't you wanna stay here a little while?_

_Don't you wanna stay here a little while?_

_Don't you wanna hold each other tight?_

_Don't you wanna fall asleep with me tonight?_

_Don't you wanna stay here a little while?_

_We can make forever feel this way_

_Don't you wanna stay?_

The two girls then looked into each other's eyes, slowly inching in until their foreheads were touching. Their faces then inched closer until their lips met in an explosion like never before.

**0000000000**

**2 weeks later. The Maldives.**

Looking out at the sight in front of her, Santana Maria Lopez-Hawkins could only smile. A calm breeze made her long ebony locks almost float behind her as she watched the gentle blue waves crash along the white sand. After the wedding, they flew out the next day and have stayed on this beach resort of 2 of their 3 week long honeymoon. Santana gently closed her eyes as the breeze enveloped her body, making her shudder. Just then, she heard a door close behind her.

"I thought you'd be out here." A voice said and Santana grinned before looking back to her wife.

"Were you expecting anything less?" she asked. Abbey grinned before sitting directly beside her wife, Santana snuggling into the shoulder of her best friend, lover, soulmate, wife and rock. They both just embraced each other's presence as they watched the sun in front of them fall slowly beyond the sea line.

"What are you thinking about?" Abbey asked as Santana reached out to fiddle with her wife's long auburn shaded hair.

"You. How I am the luckiest woman in the world just to be breathing the same air as you, let alone be married to you." Santana smiled and Abbey blushed. Santana then grinned.

"I think that's the first time I've seen you blush. And you look…wow, me gusta." Santana said and Abbey grinned before placing a kiss upon Santana's nose, which the Latina giggled at.

"Basically the epicness that it is Abigail Scarlett Hawkins-Lopez?" Abbey asked and Santana let out a big grin, nodding.

"Well if you ask me, she's pretty epic." The darker girl then replied to which Abbey smiled at before taking Santana's hand, interlocking the mocha shaded fingers with her own, bringing them to her mouth and placing her wife's hand to her lips, placing a gentle kiss upon them.

"I love you so much." Abbey said and the girls grinned before Santana rested her head in the crook of Santana's shoulder. Abbey just gently rested her head upon Santana's before gently singing a line from one song that could only fit the situation right now as they both took in the fact that after so much pain, comes such a great reward: each other.

_Go to the end of the earth for you_

_To make you feel my love_

**0000000000**

**Songs used are 'All Day' by Cody Simpson, 'Here's To Love' from Down With Love, 'Don't You Wanna Stay' by Jason Aldean & Kelly Clarkson and 'To Make You Feel My Love' by Adele.**

**I know I didn't post on Friday and I am reeeeeeeally sorry for not posting it but something happened that was so bad: it made me step back and rethink my priorities, it was that bad (and yes when you're a young adult, that is also scary). But, a little dosage of my favourite medicine: music and I'm back in gear.**

**Alright! So that's it! The Abitana Story has closed its final chapter. I loved writing this couple and I hope to write about them again. But the 'Heart' spoilers made my heart stop and then beat as fast as a Formula 1 race car.**

**So, now to turn to 'The Benefit Of The Doubt'. And considering you guys are just so amazing, I'll give you a clue for the next 3 chapters :) And remember, no person performs twice.**

**Upcoming Chapter One: **A canon couple who is still together as of 'Yes/No'.

**Upcoming Chapter Two: **One of my favourite all-time Glee couples, one half of which is an OC.

**Upcoming Chapter Three: **The adults take to the stage, in which there is a duet as well as a solo.

**Until then, gesundheit!**

**P.S. A cast list for all of the wedding guests is just below. Apart from the people already cast on the show, the others are a what I like to call 'Cola Remix' aka, who I think would be good playing who.**

**WEDDING GUESTS**  
><em>Santana Lopez - Naya Rivera<br>Stephanie Lopez - Paz Vega  
>Alfonso Lopez - Benjamin Bratt<br>Reina Lopez - Chloe Noelle_

_Abigail Hawkins - Marissa von Bleicken_  
><em>Caleb Hawkins - Adam Hicks<em>

_Rachel Berry - Lea Michele_  
><em>Hiram Berry - Jeff Goldblum<em>  
><em>Leroy Berry - Brian Stokes Mitchell<em>  
><em>Shelby Corcoran - Idina Menzel<em>

_Jonathan Harmon - Aaron Tveit_  
><em>Noah Puckerman - Mark Salling<em>  
><em>Lauren Zizes - Ashley Fink<br>__Kristopher Harmon - Ron Raimes  
>Lisa Harmon-Puckerman - Lucy Lawless<br>Sarah Puckerman - Naomi Scott  
>Jamie Harmon-Puckerman - Benjamin Goodall<br>April Rhodes - Kristin Chenoweth  
>Wilson Murrow - Nathan Lane<em>

_Kurt Hummel - Chris Colfer_  
><em>Burt Hummel - Mike O'Malley<em>  
><em>Carole Hudson-Hummel - Romy Rosemont<em>  
><em>Finn Hudson - Cory Monteith<em>  
><em>Ava Montgomery - Taylor Swift<em>

_Blaine Anderson - Darren Criss_  
><em>Calvin Anderson - Matt Bomer<em>  
><em>George Anderson - Norbert Leo Butz<em>  
><em>Amy Anderson - Allison Janney<em>

_Brittany Pierce - Heather Morris_  
><em>Dylan Armstrong - Neil Haskell<em>

_Mitchell Mason - Jonathan B Wright_  
><em>Michelle Grayson - Vanessa Hudgens<em>

_Tina Cohen-Chang - Jenna Ushkowitz_  
><em>Mike Chang - Harry Shum Jr<em>

_Francesca Hale - Lindsay Pearce_  
><em>Rory O'Hare - Damian McGinty<em>

_Maxwell Clearwater - Cameron Mitchell_  
><em>Peyton Marlowe - Savannah Outen<em>

_Adam McDough - Samuel Larsen_  
><em>Steph Beckett - Christina Grimmie<em>

_Quinn Fabray - Dianna Agron_  
><em>Artie Abrams - Kevin McHale<em>

_Mercedes Jones - Amber Riley_  
><em>Sam Evans - Chord Overstreet<em>

_Alex Hawthorne - Sam Tsui_  
><em>Ethan Pressman - Matt Doyle<em>

_Jesse St James - Jonathan Groff_  
><em>Sebastian Smythe - Grant Gustin<em>

_William Schuester - Matthew Morrison_  
><em>Emma Pillsbury - Jayma Mays<em>

_Shannon Beiste - Dot Marie Jones_  
><em>Cooter Menkins - Eric Bruskotter<em>


End file.
